Living the Dream
by VolcomStoneBabe
Summary: This is my first fic. Kendall finds out what it is like to fulfill her dream and the fact that she see's wrestlers quite often doesn't make the job horrible one bit. AN: First chapter is sort of introductory. also, the first 10 chapters suck. :] its bette
1. Jobs and Explanations

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 1 : Jobs and Explanations **

"I'm happy to tell you that you have a job. Welcome to the WWE Miss Hunter." Shane McMahon said.

I stood up and shook his hand gratefully. "Thank you so much Mr. McMahon. You won't regret it." I said with a smile. I walked out of the room after we said our short goodbyes. While I was walking to the elevator to go to my car, I waved goodbye to the secretary that directed me to Shane's office the minute I got off the elevator on my way in.

I walked into my car and turned up the radio extra loud to try to contain my excitement. I suppose I should tell you a bit about myself. My full name is Kendall Riley Hunter. I am 5ft. 9 and about 125 pounds. I have brownish-red hair and blue eyes. I am 21 years old and fresh out of college. My parents are happily together and loving life. I grew up in a great neighborhood with great neighbors and family. I have two older brothers and one younger sister. My oldest brother, Brett, is 26 and lives in LA with his wife. They own their own restaurant. My other brother, Elliot, is 24 and lives in Florida with his own nightclub. My sister, Devan, is 17 and lives with my parents in a small town near San Francisco, California. Growing up I was naturally attracted to wrestling due to my brothers and dad watching. It was always a dream of mine to somehow work for the WWE. And, finally after 21 years of life, my dream had come true. I landed a job with them. Although, a small job, it still is working WWE, which was after all my dream. I am the secretary to Mr. Shane McMahon. I live in Connecticut with my best friend Charlotte, or Charlie for short. She didn't like wrestling like me, she never even watched an episode until she met me. She just humors me when I turn it on, and of course she likes the hot guys half naked.

Right about now, there seems to be nothing wrong with my life, and although, not as bad as some peoples, mine is far from perfect. When I was 14 I just started high school and instantly met some new people. I, of course, had friends from junior high but I ignored them when I formed friends with people from other schools. These people were popular and at the time, that was all that mattered to me. This was also the age that I had my first boyfriend, Jeremy. I claimed that I was in love with him, because that's what I thought it was back then. Well, anyway, we went out one night when my parents were out of town. My brothers, of course at a party and my sister staying at a friends house. One thing led to another, and I'm sure you know what happened. Yes, we were young, but, we thought we were in love. So, a month later I go to the doctor for a physical to play softball, and what do you know? I'm four weeks pregnant. So my mother, of course found out immediately, having been at the appointment. She was angry at first but then told me that she supported me. We went home and called a family meeting and told all the family about my situation. They were furious at first, especially the men, and after a week were still angry as hell. I couldn't stand not being comfortable around them and asked them for their support and forgiveness. After contemplating for a while, they agreed.

So now the hard part. Jeremy. After school one day, we went to the park and I knew I had to tell him. I told him about everything. He basically told me that it couldn't possibly be his and that there was no way in Hell that he would take care of it. I got angry and we ended up shouting and screaming at each other for a few minutes. I went home later and when I woke up I got ready to go to softball practice. This was my last practice I was going to have before I quit the team. During the game at some point, me being catcher, the ball hit my abdomen head on and knocked the wind out of me. I was rushed to the hospital and as you can probably tell lost the baby. It took me a long time to get over it. I made new friends at school and totally ignored my other so-called friends. I never spoke to Jeremy again. Even though I had lost the baby and we didn't have to worry about it, he didn't trust me. If you can't base a relationship on trust, what can you base it on? And ever since then, I had been happy, carefree and living life to the fullest. So now, here I am living my dream and having my best friends support.

I just pulled up into the driveway of my house. I got all the paperwork that I had to sign and fill out to return to Shane tomorrow. I walked through the door to see Charlie on the couch watching TV while writing letters to some of her family members, her grandparents didn't believe in the telephone. Odd, I know, but whatever. I dropped all my stuff on my bed down the hall and walked back into the living room.

"Guess what?" I announced happily.

"What?" Charlie asked with a smile looking at me. She knew, I know she knew because she knows me too well.

"I got the job!" I yelled and we shared a tight embrace while jumping up and down together.

"That's great." She said.

"I know, I can't believe it." I said and sat down on the couch changing the channel.

"I knew you would get it. You are perfect for the job." She said with a smile and continued writing her letters. A few minutes passed as I absorbed what had happened to me today.

"What do you say to pizza tonight?" I asked and stood up to get the phone.

"Sounds great." She said half listening to me and half listening to the TV which was currently playing an episode of The Bachelor, which she loved.

I made the order for the pizza and watched TV with her the rest of the time. When the pizza got there we ate and talked a little bit more about our day. When I was finished I got up and kept the leftover pizza in the box and put it in the fridge. I walked into my room, cranked the music up real high and started to fill out the contract. By the time I was finished, it was 2am so I crawled into bed and slept like a baby, awaiting the next day.

**A/N: **this is my first fic so I would appreciate some feedback on whether you like it or not and if I should continue. Thanks so much. Don't go easy on me. Tell me your true thoughts.


	2. Thoughts

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 2 : Thoughts**

I woke up this morning to the annoying buzzing of an alarm clock. It was 6:00 and I had just about four hours before I had to be at the WWE building. I first went into the bathroom and put in my contacts and brushed my teeth. Then I went into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. I ate as much as I could and saved the rest for Charlie when she woke up. I then made my way back into the bathroom and took a nice, long shower. I blow dried my hair then straightened it. I did my makeup, then walked into my room and picked out something to wear. I decided on a teal t-shirt under a gray blazer with a long silver necklace. I matched it with a pair of jeans and silver open-toed stilettos. By the time I was finished and ready I had about an hour before I had to be there.

On my way into the office, I stopped at a coffee shop and got a cup of coffee. I drove the rest of the way and walked into the lobby with the paperwork tucked neatly under my arm. I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor I wanted. Just as the doors were about to close, someone yelled out to stop the elevator. I immediately put my arm out to stop the door from closing. The person walked in.

"Thank you." The person said.

"No problem." I replied. I smiled at the man and saw that he was pretty good-looking.

The man saw this and smiled smugly. "I'm Carlito. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kendall. Nice to meet you too." I said and shook his hand politely. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that he was checking me out and I rolled my eyes. Typical. To me, this was the longest elevator ride ever. Finally, the doors dinged open and I walked out of there really fast, hoping to get away form Carlito. I looked back and noticed that he was walking out too. Of course I knew who he was, I was a huge wrestling fan, but, I hoped he would go to see someone else and not Shane.

As I walked by the front desk, I waved to the lady that helped me out yesterday. She waved back and I noticed the name plate on her desk that said Cindy. I walked to the back, where Shane was located. I sat in one of the chairs aligned on one wall across from the secretary desk. I saw that Carlito took a seat right next to me. I waited there for about five minutes. It was obvious that Carlito was bored because he kept sighing and changing positions in his seat. He turned to me and smiled.

"So Kendall is it?" He asked.

"Yes, like I told you." I replied annoyed already with him.

"Tell me a bit about yourself." He said and leaned over the arm rest a little to be closer to me.

Again, I rolled my eyes. "I'd rather not." I said without looking at him and praying for Shane's door to open. As if on cue, his door opened and he stepped out. He smiled at me and gestured for me to some in. I walked in quickly before Carlito could say anything in return to my remark.

I sat in one of the chairs across from Shane's desk. He walked around to his desk and took a seat.

"How are you Miss Hunter?" He asked and folded his hands together over his desk.

"I am doing great. And you?" I asked politely.

"I am doing just fine. Now, let's get down to business. Do you have the paperwork?" He asked with a small smile.

"Oh, yes. I do." I said and quickly gave him the papers that I had rested on my lap. He looked them over for several minutes. This made me real nervous and I began to fidget with my fingers.

"Alright Miss Hunter," He began and looked up. He saw my fidgeting, "No need to be nervous. I want to let you know that all the paper is filled out correctly and you will start the job tomorrow."

"Oh, this is great. Thank you Mr. McMahon. And please, call me Kendall." I said happily.

"Ok, only if you call me Shane, of course only non-working hours." He said.

"Of course, of course. So what time will I be starting at?" I asked trying to get all the information.

"You will be working 8:30 to 5:00." He explained as I copied the information in my palm pilot.

"Okay, sounds good. So I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow." I said standing up.

"Yes." He said and he also stood up. We walked to the door together and he opened it for me. I walked out and turned to him.

"I want to thank you again for giving me this opportunity." I said.

"Hey, everyone needs a break once in a while." I nodded and turned. I saw Carlito was still there and for some reason I stopped walking and just stared at him.

"I will be right with you Carlito." I heard Shane say to him. He nodded but stood up. The minute Shane closed his door he walked over to me.

"So Kendall, you are working here?" He asked.

"Yes, as a secretary, if you must know." I said as I was walking to the elevator, I could hear his footsteps behind me, following me.

"Well, how about you and I grab some dinner tomorrow to celebrate your first day on the job?" He asked and put his hands on either side of me from where I was leaning against the wall waiting for the elevator doors to open.

I stared at him contemplating whether or not I should say yes. The doors open and I ducked under his arms into it. I hit the lobby button and turned back to him and said, "Maybe some other time." before the doors closed I added, "Sorry." As I walking to my car I was still wondering why I was sorry. He was a jerk and cocky. Why should I feel sorry? He probably already has another date. I couldn't get these thoughts out of my head on the drive home, during dinner, or going to sleep. Those thoughts consumed me all day and it was really bugging me. Did I like Carlito? I just met him. I just hope that if I do like him that he was better than what he was today.


	3. First Day

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 3 :First Day **

I woke then next day and did my normal ritual. Bathroom things first, breakfast next, shower then makeup and clothes. Today, I chose to wear a black suit with a white lace camisole under the blazer. I matched it with white opened-toed stilettos. I also curled her hair into ringlets. On my way out I told Charlie that I was going to be a little late because I wanted to get my desk in order. I grabbed my white purse and walked outside to my car and shortly after arrived in the office.

I dropped my stuff off at my desk and walked back towards the front of the office to get some coffee they have. As I was pouring I noticed the nice lady, Cindy, walk into the room. We smiled nicely at each other as she passed. I walked to her desk on my way back to mine.

"I wanted to thank you for being so nice to me and being so helpful." I said with a smile.

"Oh, no problem. I'm Cindy." She said as she gestured to her name plate.

"I'm Kendall." I said. We got to talking a little bit about ourselves when Shane walked in. I excused myself from Cindy and started walking next the Shane on out way to his office. "Hello Mr. McMahon."

"Hello Kendall. How are you doing?" He asked as he shot a smile my way.

"I am doing fantastic and I am very excited to get started. And yourself?" I replied.

"I'm doing fabulous. I think you are going to do just fine." He said as we arrived at his office. "Can you please tell me who my first appointment is?" I nodded and walked back to my desk. I turned the computer on and checked the calendar that I has my background. I wrote down his appointments on a piece of paper and walked back into his office.

"You have Trish Stratus at 10:00. Then you are free until 12:00 when you have lunch with Chris Masters. Then you have Shawn Michaels at 3:30. Then you have Maria at 4:30." I said while reading the sheet of paper.

"Alright. Sounds good." He said and started typing on his computer.

"Did you want something the eat or drink? A coffee maybe?" I asked not sure what to do next.

" Yes, that would be good. Black please." He told me without looking up. I nodded and went to retrieve it.

I gave him his black coffee and walked back to my desk. I always wondered how anyone could drink black coffee, I absolutely need some type of sugar in mine. I shrugged and decided to try to understand how the computer worked. I must have been working on it for a while because when I looked up I saw none other than Trish Stratus. For a second was I speechless then I regained my composure. "Hello. Let me inform Mr. McMahon that you are here." I said. She smiled and said okay. I picked up the telephone and pressed the button to contact Shane. He picked up almost immediately. "Mr. McMahon, Miss Stratus is here to see you." He said send her in. I hung up the phone and smiled the woman before me. "You can go on in." She said thank you still with a smile and walked into Shane's office.

I gave up on the computer because I basically already knew everything that I thought I might need to. I got online and checked my e-mail because I never do. I had a lot of junk mail and something for my brother, Elliot. I replied telling him about getting the job and about how my first day was going so far. Finally, after finishing the email I shut the internet page and sat back in my chair admiring the office and trying to think of something to do. I said goodbye to Trish when she walked out of Mr. McMahon's office. Shane asked me what his next appointment was and I reminded him of his lunch.

He finally gave me something to do. I was to type a letter one of the arena's asking if it was alright to host an event there. He had it written on paper and I just had to copy word for word. That took me a while seeing as how it was a highly detailed letter. Once I finished I printed it out and knocked on Shane's office door. He said to come in. I walked in and told him I had the letter finished. He told me where I could find the envelopes and gave me the address. I walked back to my desk and found the envelopes in one of the drawers. I copied the address I was given on the place where you write who it is to. I walked down to Cindy's desk.

"Do you by any chance know where I am to mail this? I would ask Mr. McMahon but I have already asked him a million questions." I said with a small smile. She smiled back.

""Of course darling. You bring the letters to me. The mailman stops by my desk to collect them." She explained.

"Thank you." I said and handed her the letter. We got to talking a little bit. I then told her that I better go back just in case. I was on the job after all and I didn't want to slack on the first day. Once I was seated back into my comfy chair, I started opening drawers. I figured since I had nothing better to do, I could just start getting my desk in order and maybe make it home on time instead of late. I got labels I brought with me and started labeling the drawers with what was in them. This would definitely help me and save Shane the hassle of explained where everything was.

I looked up to see someone clearing their throat. Again, I was speechless, Chris Masters was standing in front of me wearing a black suit with a deep blue button down shirt with the first 3 buttons undone displaying part of his perfect body. "Sorry." I said.

"No need." He said with a smile. "Are you new?"

"Yeah, its my first day. I was just getting to know my desk." I said also with a smile.

"Oh, I remember those days." He said.

"Give me a second to tell Mr. McMahon you're here." I said reaching for the phone. He nodded. Shane picked up the phone again almost immediately.

"Mr. McMahon, Mr. Masters is here for your lunch appointment." I said with my eyes firmly planted on Chris. He smiled at me again and I about melted. Shane replied on the other side. I replace the phone back on the hook. "He will be with you in a minute. He said you can go in his office if don't want to wait." I explained.

"Nah, I'm happy right here." He said and smiled once again. His smiled were going to be the death of me. They were to die for. I shrugged.

"If you insist. There are chairs right across from you if you want to take a seat." I said.

"Nah, I'm happy right here." He repeated his earlier lined. Gosh, what a hottie. I nodded slowly. Not really sure what to do in this situation.

"So do you live here?" He asked striking up a conversation.

"Yeah. I moved here about four years ago for college. I was born and raised in California." I said.

"Oh really? Me too." He said happily.

"Hmm, we have something in common." I said with a smirk. Where was this coming from? Was I flirting? I never flirted.

"It appears we do." Before either of us could say anything more, Shane walked out and over to Chris. They greeted each other.

"I see you met my new secretary Kendall." Shane said gesturing to me.

"Well, yes but we never learned each others name." He said grinning. Gosh, when does this man not smile? "Nice to meet you Kendall. I'm Chris."

"Likewise. Pleasure to meet you." I said. The men exchanged a few words before walking off.

"Oh, Kendall, you can have your lunch break now, be back in two hours." Shane called back.

I nodded but my eyes were focused on Chris's perfect tush. I couldn't take my eyes off him or his butt. He was so gosh darn good-looking. He turned back when my eyes were firmly planted on his backside. He smiled and winked at me. I blushed and covered my face with my hands trying to the redness. I could hear the laughter coming from him and was so embarrassed. Hopefully, I would be at a safe distance from Mr. Masters because I wasn't sure if I could always control myself. After a few minutes I cleaned my now messy desk, grabbed my purse and went to get lunch. Hoping for the afternoon shift to not be as embarrassing.

**A/N: **Please tell me how i am doing. And if i make any type of name mistake or something like that let me know. Review!


	4. Day off

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 4 : Day off**

It was two days after my first day of work and I was doing great and getting along famously with everyone else in the office and most of the wrestlers that had stopped by during the past two days. The rest of the afternoon on my first day was pretty uneventful. I met Shawn Michaels, that was pretty major and he was really nice. Then I met Maria, who was actually very smart and pretty nice to talk to, although, she was very fake. I happen to know this because we were have a pretty intelligent conversation about the colleges around here and the minute Shane came out of his office, she was stupid and shallow again. This is why I do not care very much for her and I hope to keep my distance from her. Anyways, my second day only had one wrestler that I knew who he was and it was Mike Mizanin. He was very nice and easy to get along with.

Today was Saturday, my first official day off. I have Saturday and Sunday off and I was very thankful for that. I decided to sleep in until 9:30. When I woke up I did my normal ritual except this time I actually got to eat with Charlie. We were going to go to the mall today to spend some quality time together but she has to make-up a test she missed for school. I still wanted to go to the mall though. So my plan was to go into the office real quick first, because, me being the genius that I am, left my cell phone in one of the drawers of my desk. I also wanted to see how Shane was, he was probably bored because I don't think he had any meetings today. So, after I was done with that I was going to go to the mall and clear my head.

After my hair and make up was finished I stood by my closet for a while trying to figure out something to wear. It looked cloudy this morning so I automatically thought of something warm. After many piles of clothes and a lot of trying clothes on I picked something out. I wore a beige long sleeve shirt that resembled long johns that you would wear in the snow, it was actually really cute. Over it I wore a black zip-up hoody with a pair of jeans. My California style came out when I wore flip-flops with the outfit. Last minute I put my hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in my way. I grabbed some money and smashed it into my jacket pocket and walked out the door. I thought that a nice long walk would be able to allow me to relax and get some exercise. I usually go on a walk two or three times a week and I hadn't gone once this week.

Once I got there I walked to the elevator and waited patiently for it to get to the lobby. I got in and rode the short ride in silence and was happy for that. I got out of the elevator and saw that Cindy wasn't there. She must have the weekends off too. I shrugged and walked farther to get to my desk. I saw someone sitting in one of the chairs, I didn't know who it was right away but as I got closer I knew exactly who it was.

"Are you waiting for Shane?" I asked him nicely. He turned his head and when he saw me he smiled cockily.

"Yeah." he said simply.

"I'll get him." I walked to Shane's door and knocked. Nothing was said from the inside so I pushed open the door and saw that he wasn't there. This was odd because Shane was never late for a meeting. I turned back to the man and saw that he was standing right behind me. "Um, he isn't in. What time is your meeting for?" I backed up a little bit to distance ourselves.

"Not for another hour. I came early to see the new secretary that I had been hearing so much about." He said very cocky with a smirk.

"Well, that would be me. Do you want something to drink?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Please. Coffee. Black." He said, I nodded and walked to get him his coffee. Maybe the black coffee was a wrestler thing that I just wouldn't understand. I came back and gave him his coffee. After he took the cup I tried to walk away but he held onto my wrist and made me stay put. I turned to him.

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked very annoyed.

"Yeah. A date with you." he said .

"No thanks." I said and again tried to walk away but he was still holding my wrist. This time he pulled me to be flush against his chest. It was very uncomfortable.

"I wasn't asking." He said angry that I rejected his first offer. Before either of us could say anything, a voice joined the conversation. We both turned to see who it was.

"What's taking you so long baby?" Chris Masters said walking down to where we were. "Copeland." he said and nodded his head to Adam Copeland who thankfully dropped my arm. I took this as an opportunity to go back to by desk and grab my cell phone. I walked back next to Chris, catching onto his plan.

"Sorry it took me so long. I was just helping Mr. Copeland out." I said.

"Oh, I see. Next time don't take so long." he said leaning closer to me and gave me the softest peck on my lips. I nodded in a daze. I could see Adam's eyes bug out of his head. Chris and I looked up to see him like this.

"Are you two…together?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, going on three months now." Chris said. He grabbed my hand and intertwined out fingers.

"Oh." Adam said angry.

"Well, we must be going." I said wanting to get out of there.

"See ya Copeland." Chris said. I wasn't surprised when Adam didn't say anything back. What a prick.

We walked into the elevator still hand in hand and didn't notice until we got outside.

"Okay, I know he is going to be down here in a minute because he is pissed." I nodded and followed him to wherever he was going. We stopped at a 2005 Cadillac Escalade.

"Nice car. It yours?" I asked amazed. This had been my dream car since like 6th grade. He nodded and put be with my back towards the car. He then stood very close to my front.

"Okay. So he is going to be seeing if we are really going out, I know him. We are just going to have to pretend we don't see him but show that we have been going out for a while." I nodded. We waited for about 30 seconds until Chris saw Adam come out. He leant down next to my ear and whispered, "Okay, he is out and looking this way. Giggle." he backed his face away a few inches and looked down at me smiling. I giggled as I was told. Then the next thing I know, his lips are on mine in a heated kiss. It took a few seconds before I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He lifted me up and put my on the hood of the car. The kiss lasted a while and was one of the most passionate kisses I had ever received. This was definitely, hands down the best kiss ever. After a few more minutes, Chris broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. We were both breathing heavily from that mind-blowing kiss.

"Wow." I said quietly. He smiled. He lifted me up off the hood and planted my feet back on the ground.

"So what are you doing the rest of the day?" He asked.

"I was going to go the mall, but now I'm not so sure." I said looking at him.

"Want to do something with me?" He asked.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"Want me to follow you back to your house so you can drop your car off so we can use mine?" He asked.

"No need, I walked here." I said.

"You walked? Why?" He asked confused.

"I like to walk." I said laughing at his expression. He nodded and walked to the passenger side door and opened it for me. I gladly accepted the hand he offered me when I climbed in. Gosh. I thought, his hands are so soft and strong. He got in on the other side and started the car, and we decided to get some lunch. I for one, couldn't wait for our third meeting if this was only the second.


	5. The Club Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 5 : The Club - Part 1 **

I was getting ready to go to a club with Charlie and we are meeting Chris and some other wrestlers. Today, me and Chris went to lunch and talked for a while. He then dropped me off at my house around four because he had to meet with Shane. When he saved me from Adam he was supposed to have a meeting with Shane then but he called and asked him if they could reschedule because of what happened. They were discussing a new storyline that involved Chris and that's why he had seen Shane twice in one week. That means I will see more of him and that made me happy.

Me and Charlie got very good at sharing one bathroom when we used to go to clubs religiously. She would shower first then while I am taking my shower she picked out her clothes. When I am done she does her make up and hair while I pick out my clothes and I think the point has been explained. We have a way of doing things that makes getting ready less hectic. Charlie is about 5'9" like me, but she had blonde hair that goes a little past her elbows. She had beautiful green eyes and was very pretty. She chose to wear a denim mini-skirt that didn't reach her mid-thigh, but she has nice legs so she pulls it off real well. She match that with a navy blue double-layer spaghetti strap with twisted straps and asymmetrical hem that went a little above her butt. Under her skirt she wore Capri cotton spandex because she is really into the whole 80's scene right now. She wore metallic strap cork wedged shoes, the strap had a weird design but was really cute. She curled her hair and put it up in a ponytail. I wore a black cotton mini-skirt that went to my mid-thigh. With it, I wore a gray v-neck halter top that was like business suit material with teal pin stripes. I matched it with knee-high stiletto heeled black leather boots. I also curled my hair, but let it down. By the time I was done the guys were already down there and Charlie was yelling at me for taking so long, of course I couldn't hear her because I was listening to my new All-American Rejects CD. I turned off the music, stepped out of my room, checked to see if everything looked okay. I walked to the door, where Charlie was standing waiting for me.

"I'm here, I'm here." I said. I grabbed my leather jacket just in case it got cold. We stepped out and saw the car in out driveway. I was a little mad when I saw that they hadn't come to the door, but once I saw them I forgot all about it. They were looking good. It was Randy Orton in the drivers side. Christ masters in the passenger seat, Carlito is the back seat. Now, I could have done without him, but I was pretty confident that if he did try anything then Chris would help me again. I said hi to them all.

"I'm Kendall." I told Randy.

"Randy." He said with a smile. He looked behind me at Charlie who looked annoyed. When I saw him checking Charlie out I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to the car.

"This is my best friend Charlie. Charlie this is Randy Orton, Chris Masters and Carlito and I don't know his last name, not that I care." I said looking at him with disgust. Charlie told everyone it was nice to meet them then asked if we could please get to the club because otherwise she was going to go back inside. I rolled my eyes, she was one of the most impatient people I know. We got into the back, me in the middle and Charlie next to me. Carlito looked at me for the first time that night.

"Its you." He said and pointed to me.

"Yes. It is I." I said glaring at him.

Chris turned around to see us both staring angrily at the other. Finally, everything clicked. He started laughing. Carlito and I looked at him confused.

"What's so funny man?" Carlito asked Chris. Chris looked at him and tried to hold in his laughter.

"Kendall is the one that turned you down for the date?" He asked surprised and amused.

"Yeah." He said still confused.

"I didn't turn you down. I said some other time. That isn't saying that I would never go out with you, just not at that particular moment." I explained not wanting them to think she was cold-hearted or shallow.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Carlito asked leaning back in his seat and looking out the window with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like a kid that was told that he couldn't have any candy.

"Because I thought that the expression, 'maybe some other time', was a good enough explanation." I said leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms over my chest looking straight ahead.

Randy looked through the rearview mirror and saw Charlie first. She was looking out her side of the window with her elbow on the arm rest and her chin on her fist. She turned her head and saw him looking at her. She smiled and then looked back out the window to pursue her previous thoughts. He then looked and saw Carlito and me sitting the same way and acting like children.

"Alright you two. Shape up or I will turn this car around." He said in his best imitation of his fathers voice. We both looked up and scowled. "Wow. Will you look at this Chris?" Randy asked his friend.

"What?" he asked and looked back at me and Carlito.

"Carlito isn't the biggest baby on the planet. I believe he has met his match." Randy said with a smirk.

"I am not a baby!" Carlito and I both yelled at the same time. We looked at each other. "Shut up!" We yelled again at the same time.

"Aw. Did you hear that Randy? Now kiss and make up." Chris said still looking at us.

Me and Carlito stared at each other for a few seconds. Then I looked up at Chris and met his eyes and saw that he wanted us to be friends. I sighed and turned back to Carlito and met him halfway in one of the fakest hugs I have ever been apart of.

Shortly after we arrived at the club. Charlie jumped out of the car and once Randy was out of the car, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the building. Chris, me and Carlito followed behind. I was in the middle of the two men. I linked my arms with both of theirs.

"Gentlemen, I must warn you, I love to dance and I will be on the dance floor like all night and I like to always have a partner." I said happily.

They both groaned.

"You know what? I don't get why people come to these places and don't dance." I said shaking my head. We were let into the club and it took a few seconds to see Charlie and Randy. They were already out on the dance floor, grinding to My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas. I laughed. Poor guy didn't stand a chance once Charlie got her claws in him. We looked around for a table and jumped on the first one we found. Carlito went to get some drinks while Chris and I protected out table. We talked a little bit about how exciting the night was going to be, well, mostly me, he just nodded. Carlito walked back to the table with out drinks. I took one sip of my martini and immediately stood up. I turned to Carlito.

"Want to dance?" I asked as I grabbed his hands.

"Hell no!" he said and shook his head.

"Please?" I asked and pouted out my lip. He saw this and caved. As we were walking out to the dance floor, I saw the slightly jealous look on Chris's face.

**A/N: **I want to thank all of those who haved reviewed, i really appreciate it. Please keep reviewing! i dont know if i should continue or not. Tell me what you think.


	6. The Club Part 2

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 6 : The Club - Part 2 **

Carlito and I had been dancing together for about a half an hour and I must say, he is a great dancer. He was a lot more fun than I gave him credit for. We were really getting into the new song that started playing when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned and smiled when I saw that it was Chris. I was wondering when he was going to get out here. I hugged him and told Carlito that I was switching partners. I had never seen someone run off the dance floor as fast as he did, I think he just didn't want to stay around incase I changed my mind. I shrugged and turned back to Chris. We started grinding to the remains of the song. Then a slow song came on. I saw him start to leave but I pulled him back. No way was he leaving now that I had him there.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him tight. I looked into his eyes and smiled. My smile got even bigger when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist pulling me closer. He smiled back and I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes enjoying this feeling. Minutes must have passed and I opened my eyes. I saw that the slow song was over but we were still slow dancing. I looked up and immediately locked eyes with Chris. We shared a long stare before he pulled in and gave me the kiss that I have been longing for ever since I saw him tonight. This kiss was not like the other. It was better. I had much more passion, desire, and need in it.

The kiss lasted a while and it ended when Chris pulled back again. I looked up confused because that was a great kiss I know I wouldn't willingly pull away. If I had things my way that kiss would last forever. I saw him looking behind me so I looked too. There I saw Charlie and Randy. They were smiling ridiculously at each other. I waved my hand in between their faces and they looked at us right away.

"Did you need something?" I asked them with a smile.

"Yeah. Just wanted to let you know we are leaving. And don't wait up for me." Charlie said with a laugh. They ran off to god knows where. I stared after them for a while and shrugged. I turned back to Chris and smiled when I saw him looking happily at me.

"That was interesting." I said to get the conversation started again.

"Yeah." He said. We just stood there for a while looking at each other. Finally, he broke the silence. "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked almost hesitantly.

"Sure. But do you think we should leave Carlito here by himself?" I asked concerned.

He let out a short laugh and shook his head. "Sweetheart. I know him, trust me, he is already gone with some blonde bimbo." He said as we walked out the club.

I just followed a little confused but again, I shrugged it off deciding to trust him. Once we got out there we walked to where the car was. Then Chris just stopped.

"Shit." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Randy took the car." He said like it was the end of the world. I smiled and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head back to look in his eyes.

"There are things I like to call taxi's." I said quietly. "Or, we could walk." I suggested.

He looked down at me for a while. "I hate taxi's. But I hate walking long distances more. Come on." He said and grabbed my hand and started looking for a Taxi.

"I don't understand how someone very athletic, and very physically fit can hate walking. It is very good for you, you know?" I said as we were walking. I wrapped my arms around his arm. After a few minutes of looking, we finally hunted down a taxi and grabbed it. The ride to my house was silent but comfortable. He had his arm around my shoulders and I was playing with his hand. Once we reached my house, we got out but he told the driver to wait for him. We walked to my door and I grabbed my keys out of my purse. I put them in the hole and turned it but then I just left them there and wrapped my arms around Chris.

"I had a great time. Thank you for inviting me." I said with a wide grin.

"Your welcome. I had a nice time too." He said and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"So? How about a goodnight kiss?" I asked and tilted my head to the side.

"Well, normally I don't but for you I will make an exception." He said. We both leaned towards each other and eventually our lips met and we were sharing another kiss. Third in one day. This kiss got heated really fast. It lasted a while and Chris finally pulled back and started nibbling my ear.

"I can tell the cab to go if you want." He whispered rather boldly to my in my ear.

"Sorry." I said and put both my hands on either side of his face. I pecked him on the lips and unwrapped his arms from me and disentangled my own. "I don't roll that way." I smirked. He was silence a few moments.

"Fan of Christians huh?" he said with a smirk of his own.

"The biggest." I said and laughed.

"Well, then I guess I better get going. Don't know how much this taxi ride is going to cost." he said.

"I can pay for part of it. I mean if we didn't come here that would be a lot less." I said happily.

"Nah. Don't worry about it." he said and grabbed my hands. "So I guess I will see you later?" He asked hopefully.

"Definitely." I said with a nod of my head. We smiled at each other. He leaned and placed a small, soft kiss on both my hands then he walked back to the cab. I waved as it passed. I opened my door and put my keys back in my purse. I closed the door and leaned against it and closed my eyes. I held my heart with my right hand and knew this relationship or whatever it was, was getting deep fast.

**A/N:** thanks again for the reviews. they really keep me going. tell me what you think is going to happen.


	7. The Morning After

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 6 : The Morning After **

I woke up at 11:00 with a horrible headache. I didn't drink that much the night before but my feet are killing me because of all the dancing. I stayed in bed for about fifteen minutes hoping for the pounding in my head to go away. When it didn't I got up and got some medicine to cure this brain pain as I like to call them. I laid on the couch turned on the TV. Charlie came in a few minutes later and walked into the kitchen and came back shortly and tossed me a water bottle. I lifted my feet in the air as she sat down and I let my feet fall back into her lap. I smiled at her which told her to expect questions later.

I thought back to the night before and the wonderful time I had. I couldn't believe that Chris and I have gotten so close so fast. I was very confused because even though we had only known each other for a couple of days we were already acting like a couple with all the kissing and touching. I was definitely not one for friends with benefits simply because I get attached to things easily and wouldn't want that to happen, especially if it was a good friend. I still had a lot of thinking I had to do about the Chris situation.

I turned back to Charlie and switched off the TV. I heard her groan and I smiled because she knew what time it was. I lifted my legs and allowed her to swing her legs on the couch so her feet we by my stomach and mine by her stomach.

"Come on spill." I said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied and looked out the window, which was right behind the couch.

"Yes you do." I said. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "Does the name Randy Orton ring any bells maybe?" I asked.

"Okay, okay, okay. I will tell you but you can't tell anyone. It is so embarrassing." She said.

"I swear." I said happily.

"Pinky swear?" she asked. I know it might sound childish but we had been doing this ever since we knew each other. The pinky swear was the way we knew the other wouldn't tell a soul.

"Pinky swear." I nodded and we hooked pinkies.

"Okay. So we left the club and we took the car. On the way there we would make out at the stop lights and got a little touchy feely during the entire ride with each other." She said. I nodded for her to go on. She sighed. "So when we finally get to the hotel we practically do it in the elevator but then we got to his floor. We got off and ran to his room. We went at it for like a half an hour and by the time it was about to get hot and heavy, he falls asleep." she exclaims.

I sat there for a second digesting everything she just said and bust out laughing. I'm not talking little giggles, I am talking full blown tears in the eyes, snorting occasionally, roll on the ground laughing, laughing. I tried to settle down a little bit to try and make her feel better.

"Well, he did have a lot to drink." I said reasonably still fighting the last giggles of my laughing attack.

"I know. But sheesh!" she said.

"Listen, I bet he is really kicking himself for doing that. But, its nothing he could help." I explained.

"I know, but it sucks cause I was really looking forward to it." she said and smirked thinking about what was about to happen.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it." I suggested seeing that she like him.

"I would but I don't have his number." she said depressed.

"You will get it eventually." I said and got up. I went to take a shower but right before I got in my cell phone rang. I wrapped a towel around me and retrieved my phone that was on my nightstand.

"Hello." I said

"Are hurting as much as I am?" The person on the other lined said. I smiled.

"Yes I am. But I am hurting elsewhere from where you are Mr. Masters." I said playfully.

"Yeah, that might be true." He said with a laugh. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"I was just about to take a shower." I said and sat down on my bed.

"Oh really?" He asked cockily. I could picture the smirk and the way his eyebrow shot up.

"Yes really now can I get back to it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes absolutely. I might just take a shower myself." He said.

"You do that." I said and laughed lightly.

"Hey, I just realized," he started in a way that said he did not just realize. "we are both going to be taking a shower."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." I said firmly but with a laugh. "I am going. Have a nice shower."

I hung up and went to take my shower. The whole shower all I could think about was that we were both taking a shower, at the same time, although, not together, I thought this would be the closest to taking a shower together as we would get for now. I was not the type to jump into bed with someone after knowing the for not even half a week.

After I got out of my shower I got dressed and walked downstairs. I told Charlie that I was going out to lunch and she immediately jumped and got dressed to come with me. We hopped in the car, turned up the radio, sang along to the songs and had a nice girls ride there. This was nice. Charlie and me hadn't had a girls day since forever and I declared today our official bonding day.

**A/N:** Your guys reviews make me smile. lol. keep reviewing!


	8. A Brother's love

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 7 : A Brother's Love  
**

After Charlie and I went to lunch, we headed over to the mall. We got some clothes, some underwear and some shoes. It was a great day. When we headed home around five I noticed a car in front of our house. I thought it might be Chris saying hi, or maybe Randy coming to apologize to Charlie or even Charlie's ex-boyfriend who can't seem to leave her alone. I looked at her and she shrugged. We walked up to the door and walked in.

"Hello?" Charlie said loudly.

"Anyone there?" I asked and walked close to Charlie.

It was silent for a while and then we heard footsteps. We looked at each other with wide eyes. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a bat. She walked in front of me into the living room. We walked slowly careful not to make a noise.

Suddenly, something grabbed me from around me neck. I screamed as loud as I could. Charlie then started to scream too and came at me with the bat. I screamed even louder. The person holding me screamed too and grabbed me and moved out of the way of Charlie. I turned around once the person let go of me. I growled and punched him when I saw who it was.

"You jerk." I said and emphasized it with another punch.

"Hey. How did I know your friend turned psycho?" He said.

"We thought someone was in here that we didn't know. Why didn't you say anything when we asked if anyone was here Elliot?" I asked my brother.

"I just wanted to joke around with you." He said with a laugh. "What? No hug for your older brother?" he asked a pouted. I shook my head and smiled. We hugged very tightly and sat down on the couch.

"So how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. And you?" he asked.

"Pretty good myself." I said. He nodded and turned towards Charlie.

"And you Charlie? How are you?" He asked. I always could tell my brother secretly longed to be with Charlie. He would never act on it though. I think he is scared of rejection. I will just have to see what goes on in that mind of his.

"I am was doing great until you decided it was time to make my heart beat ten times faster. Thank you for that by the way." She said with a smile and walked into the kitchen.

"I was just having a little fun." He yelled after her. He laughed again and shook his head.

"So. Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked and tucked my feet under my butt.

"No. I did have one but we broke up a couple of months ago because and I quote 'Its not you. Its me.' I can't believe people still use that break up line." He said and shook his head again.

"Oh. Well you will find someone." I said and slapped his back.

"Yeah. What about you? A special guy I should know about?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, there is this one guy." I said and saw him look like he was going to murder someone. "Okay breathe. We are just hanging out right now." I said and just 'accidentally' forgot to mention the mind-blowing kisses we had shared over the past couple of days.

"What is his name? Where is he from? What does he do? How old is he? How did you meet?" He asked without barely taking a breath. I laughed at him and shook my head. Him and my other brother, Brett, have been very protective of me ever since the whole Jeremy thing happened.

"His name is Chris Masters. He is a wrestler for the WWE. We met my first day of work. I believe he is from Santa Monica and he is 23." I said with a smile.

"A wrestler?" He repeated.

"Yes. You know, you have seen them on TV. The big muscley guys that beat eachother up." I said with a grin and was at the same time confused as to why he was acting like this.

"Dall," He used my nickname and sighed. "I've heard of these guys. Sure you may like them on TV, but they use and abuse women. I don't know if you should get involved with him." he said softly. I smiled at how sweet he was.

"I know. I have heard it all too. And besides, we are only hanging out. Nothing more. You don't need to worry." I said and hugged him.

"I know I don't need to but I do. Just promise me you will be careful." He asked.

"I promise." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled at him and he smiled at me and we walked into the kitchen.

"So. Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked looking in the fridge.

"What are you having?" He asked and grabbed a beer.

"I was thinking taco's." I said and leaned against the fridge waiting for his opinion.

"Sounds great to me." he said.

"Well, you are going to help me." I said and got the stuff out. He sighed but got out of his chair and we started making dinner. Charlie came out to help us and we had a fabulous dinner with fabulous conversation. I sure did miss my brother all this time. I hope he stays for a long time. He was such a great person to have around for talking to about funny stuff or serious stuff. He keeps me grounded and thinking things through. He was a ball to be around and always thought of something fun to do. Yes. I thought, this is going to be great having my brother back for a while.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update but for some reason it wasnt letting me load the file. Thanks for the feeback. Keep it coming.


	9. A New Friend and A Teddy Bear

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 9 : A New Friend and A Teddy Bear **

So it had been three weeks since my brother had arrived. I figured out that he was here because he was planning on opening one of his clubs here and he was checking out places to keep it. We were having a great time and I was happy he was with me….especially now. Chris hadn't called me since the night out we had and I was sad but also a bit angry. I didn't understand because I had an awesome time and by the kiss at the end of the night I thought he had a good time too. I would call him, but he never gave it to me and I didn't ask because I thought he would call me. Anyways, work was going good. I was loving it and Shane was very nice and after last night I found out that he is hilarious. We went out to dinner to celebrate me working there for about a month.

Today I got ready for work with my usual ritual. Today I picked out a great pair of jeans that I just purchased that fit me not too tight and not too loose. I wore a pale yellow button up blouse under a cropped jean jacket with my hair in a ponytail. I slipped on my gold pumps and grabbed my purse. Lately, my brother had been taking me to work so he can use the car to scope out possible spots for his club. After he dropped me off, I walked into the office and saw Triple H himself, Paul Levesque, who I had met a few times in the past few weeks. I smiled as I walked over to my desk.

"Hello Paul. How are you?" I asked as I sat down.

"I'm doing fine. And yourself?" He asked with a smile of his own.

"Doing pretty good. Thanks." I said and started up my computer. I looked up and saw that he was right in front of my desk.

"That's good." He said and looked right into my eyes. I had heard that Paul and Stephanie McMahon were together but after talking to Paul, he told me that they weren't. (**A/N: **In this story, Stephanie is pregnant)

"Yes." I said then looked at Shane's schedule for the day to see when Paul's meeting was. I saw that it was for 10:00 which meant that he was here an hour and a half early. "Can I ask why you are here so early?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you." He said and flashed me a killer smile. I rolled my eyes. "And see if maybe you would want to have some brunch." He said as he pulled up a chair to sit across from me.

"As much as I would love to, I have to work. Sorry." I said and shrugged. Now of course I thought he was a little hot but, he wasn't my type at all.

"I knew you were going to say that." He said with a smirk. "How about I go get the food and bring back to share with you."

I thought about his suggestion for a while and said yes because I was hungry.

"Great. I will go get some and be back in about 30 minutes." he said. I nodded and watched as he left.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the computer and saw that before Shane's meeting with Paul, he had one with Stacy Keibler. I knew she had been on the celebrity dancing show for quite a few weeks so they were probably discussing possible storylines for her return.

I started typing some things that Shane wanted to be done by the end of the week. When I looked up I saw Stacy coming out of the elevator. She smiled as she approached.

"I'm here to see Shane." She said softly. I nodded.

"Just let me tell him you are here." I said. I picked up the phone and transferred over to Shane's and told him that she was here. I said okay a few times then hung up. I turned back to her.

"He will be ready a couple minutes." I said. She nodded and took the seat Paul had early vacated. We were silent for a minute until she broke it.

"I like your jacket." She said with a full fled smile. "Where did you get it."

"Thanks. I got it at one of the vintage shops downtown. My friend is really into that scene so I went with her this weekend and found some really cute stuff." I said surprised with myself. I never usually open up with someone this easily even if it is talking about where I got my clothes.

"Oh really. I think that whole style is very awesome but you have to be able to pull it off with your body type and attitude." She said happily.

"Yeah. I agree. I tried it for one day, but it didn't quite work when I was completely decked head to toe in 80's gear." I said and we both laughed. A few seconds later when we were just calming down our laughter, Shane walked out of his office.

"I see you met Kendall." He said. Stacy nodded and smiled at me. "She is great." I beamed at his compliment. "Alright. Shall we get down to business?" He asked Stacy. She got up and waved to me as she walked in the door.

Shortly after, Paul came back with our food. I cleared my desk as much as possible. I looked at the bill in one of the bags and got out my wallet. I gave him half of what the bill said. He looked at the money then at me.

"I don't want your money." He said and shook his head with his hands pushing my hand away.

"But I want you to have it. I can't let you pay for all this." I said trying to push the money back in his direction.

"Sweetie, I don't need your money. I have enough to pay for this meal." He said and once again pushed my hand away.

"Please. Take it. Whether you want it or not, please take it." I said with a sigh.

"No. I won't take your money." He said again firmly as he piled his plate with food.

"Fine. You won't take my money, I won't eat." I said and leaned back in my chair. He put his fork down and stared at me.

"Excuse me?" He asked, leaning back in his own chair, his hands on his thighs.

"I don't eat things that others pay for unless we are on a date or I know you really well." I said rocking back and forth on my chair.

"Okay then, if that's what it takes for you to eat. This is a date." Paul said with a big smirk and got back to eating. I groaned.

"Fine. I will eat, not because you want me to. But because I am starving." I said with a smile. I would find some way to give it to him.

We ate for a while and by the time we were done we knew each other much better.

"That was great. Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said shrugging it off. I was about to respond when a voice joined the conversation.

"Well, you are quite the resident slut." The person said. Paul and I both turned to see who it was. When I did my eyes locked with Adam Copeland.

"I should be saying the same to you." I said with a grin. He got a frown on his face and if looks could kill I would be murdered, brought back to life, and killed again.

"First Chris Masters, then I saw you with Carlito, then yesterday I go to get dinner and see you chatting it up with the boy wonder himself, Shane and now, now this big nosed freak." He said and smirked walking closer. I saw Paul get out of his chair but I stood up and reached over and put a hand on his chest pushing him back as far as I could. I walked around my desk a little in front of Paul.

"What do you want Adam?" I asked softly just wanting him to leave.

"I have told you this time and time again." He said referring to whenever I see him he asks me out. He leaned close to my ear and could feel him smirk at Paul before whispering in my ear. What he said disgusted me to no end.

I did the only thing I could think of. I slapped the taste out of his mouth. His head whipped to the side and I could see the angered expression on his face he turned back to me and glared at me with pure outrage shining from his eyes. He grabbed me around my neck with one of his hands. I got nervous but then I remembered something. I kicked his crotch as hard as I possibly could. Another thing good about having my brother here is he is so worried about me hanging out with wrestlers, he taught me some moves to protect myself. Adam immediately dropped to his knees in shock and agony.

I tried to step back but my legs wouldn't let me. I just stared at Adam and couldn't believe I did that. Yeah, I had done it before to my brothers and maybe a cousin or two but never to someone that wasn't a relative. I felt Paul grab my shoulders. He pulled me back and took me in his arms in a tight embrace. I started sobbing because I never wanted to cause anyone hurt even if they deserved it. I just thought it was the only way to get out and I guess I forgot that Paul was there. I told him this through sobs. I assumed that Adam was gone because I was crying for a while. I heard Shane's door open and had a feeling he would be finding out about it.

Paul explained everything to him and Shane was mad and wanted to do something drastic to Adam but knew he couldn't because he was so popular lately and always the main event.

After a half an hour or so I felt I could go back to work. I casually slipped my hand into Paul's jacket pocket and let my money slip from my fingers. I walked back to my desk as Paul walked into Shane's office. Before he closed the door he looked back out and with his eyes asked me if I was fine. I flashed him a smiled and nodded. He nodded too and closed the door. I knew why I cried. Although it was half of what I told him, the other part was that it was that time of the month and I get emotional during this time and I really didn't want to tell him that. As I sat on my desk, I noticed that there was a folded up piece of paper. I opened it up and smiled. It said Stacy and under it had her phone number. I was so happy to actually have a wrestler that I adored number. I was also ecstatic to a new friend and to have someone who would just hold me without asking questions, Paul. I decided he was my new teddy bear. Someone to just be there for me when I needed him. He gave a silent confirmation of this (even though I didn't tell him that he was my teddy bear, don't want to ruin his ego now.) when he left he wrote his number on a paper and told if I never needed him there to talk or whatever that he would be there. I took those words to heart and knew he was going to be a great person to me. And a plus, I knew my brother would like him.


	10. Is This in My Job Description?

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 10 : Is this in My Job Description?**

The next day I called in the office and told Shane that I wasn't feeling very good and that I would be in late. He told me to take the whole day off but I told him that if I took the day off then I was never coming back. So it was now 12:30-ish and I just finished getting dressed in dark blue jeans, an emerald silk camisole and a white blazer. I slipped on my emerald stilettos, grabbed my purse and was out the door. My brother dropped me off again. He finally found a place to put his club and was getting things together to purchase it. The only bad thing was he was leaving tomorrow to go home.

I walked into the office and saw no one in there which was odd. I shrugged it off and walked to my desk. I went and got a coffee and sat back down at my desk waiting for someone to walk in. After about 5 minutes, I finished my coffee and was severely bored. I dumped it in the trash and knocked on Shane's door. He didn't answer so I knocked again, and again, and still no answer. I walked in and saw that he wasn't in there. This was ridiculous. I walked back to my desk and grabbed my cell phone out of my purse. I dialed a number that I had called a couple times since yesterday. It rang twice before being picked up.

"Hello." they said.

"Hi Paul." I said with a small smile.

"Kendall. Shouldn't you be at work." He asked like a father.

"Yes. that's why I'm calling. I came in late today because I wasn't feeling good, and when I got in no one was there. I have been here for a while now and nobody is in." I said completely confused.

"And you called me?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, you usually come in and are pretty high up there with the McMahon's. I thought you might know where they are." I said.

"Well, sorry to say hot stuff, but I have no idea where they could be." He said.

"Hot stuff?" I asked.

"Suits you. Don't you think?" He asked and I could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Whatever. I just need to find out where they are. I don't want to sit here all day by myself. Talk about boring and creepy." I said

"Well, I'm in town, call me if you need me." He said. "And good luck."

"Thanks. I will call you later." I said.

"Ok bye." He said.

"Bye, whore." I said.

"Whore?" he asked.

"Suits you. Don't you think?" I asked with a laugh and hung up before he could respond.

I sat down for a few minutes and then thought to look on the computer to see Shane's schedule to check if maybe he had a meeting. I looked and saw that he didn't have anything planned until 3:00 and that was his only meeting. I looked close and saw that there was a small, red note next to it and it said cancelled. This was starting to worry me. I couldn't understand that if something happened with the rest of the office why I wasn't told. Again, I sat for a few minutes thinking about it.

Suddenly, the office phone rang. I answered it and was relieved to hear Shane's voice on the other end.

"Kendall. Thank goodness you are there. Although, if you are sick you should be in bed." he said and added the last part softly.

"Shane. Where is everyone?" I asked worriedly.

"That's why I called. Cindy is on vacation, and I am on the road with the show for a while. I really would like it if you could come and help me with something's." He said with hope.

"I would like that but I don't know. Is this in my job description?" I said completely unsure.

"Come one Kendall. I know you want to. Besides, you are my secretary, I am not asking. I'm telling." He said in an I'm-your-boss-do-as-I-tell-you voice. I almost laughed at how stupid it sounded with him using it.

"Alright, alright. When do you need me?" I asked still skeptical about this situation.

"By tomorrow night. Think you can make it?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just have to book a flight and pack. No problem. I will call you after I have everything in order." I said.

"Great. And don't worry. I will pay you for your travel arrangements. Go first class." He said.

"Okay. Thanks. And after I do everything, can I go home? Its my brothers last night tonight then he goes back to Florida and I want to spend some more time with him." I said hopefully.

"Yeah. Of course." He said we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I started planning my trip and by the time I was finished, it was 2:00. I left and walked home. When I got there I saw my car in the driveway and assumed my brother was home. I told him about my trip tomorrow and that we should do something special before he leaves. He agreed and we went to a late lunch. Then we went to play a game of bowling. Growing up, us, our brother, and sister would go bowling every Friday night, it was tradition and whole lot of fun. After bowling we went back to the house and he started packing. I called Charlie and we agreed to meet at the mall to get some new clothes for while I was on the road.

We got there and I got some great outfits and better than that, shoes, my favorite thing to wear. On our way home we picked up some Chinese food to have before my brother and I left. We talked all night and finally, my brother went to bed because he had an early flight. When Charlie and I were at the mall, I called Shane and filled him in on all the information that I had. My plane left at 2:30 to arrive in Washington D.C.

By the time Charlie went to bed, I was feeling bad for leaving her here by herself because she would be alone. But, she convinced me that she would be fine and if she wasn't I was just a phone call away.

It was around 11:00 when I remembered I should call Paul and tell him I was okay. I dialed his number and he answered pretty quickly.

"Now, what's this about calling me a whore?" He asked as his greeting.

"Hello to you too." I said with a laugh remembering our early conversation. "Listen I was just calling to tell you that I would be on the road for a while."

"Really? Why?" he asked.

I explained everything Shane had told me to him.

"That is great. Wish I could help you get ready but I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon." he said sadly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon too." I said surprised.

"Well, if you are leaving at 2:30 then I would have to tell you that you have some company." he said jokingly.

"Well, that you have company too." I said laughing. We talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. I went to bed dreaming about the people I would meet, the experiences I would come upon and the friends I would make. Never once thinking of possibly falling in love.


	11. The Flight

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 11 : The Flight **

I woke up extra early in the morning. I walked out the house wearing sweats, slippers and glasses instead contacts. I was dropping my brother of at the airport so he could go back Florida. When we got there got his stuff out of the back and sat it on the curb. We looked at each other before he moved his arms apart and I walked into his tight embrace. We stayed like that for a while.

"Now, you must promise to call me when you get settled." I said in a very motherly voice.

"Yes. I will call don't worry." He said. We said our goodbyes and I watched him as he walked into the building. I stood there for a minute when I heard honking behind me. I waved them off and told them to hold their horses. I drove back to the house and couldn't wait to hear from my brother again. He was so great to have around and it sucked not having him there.

When I got home, I jumped into bed to get a few more hours of sleep before my own flight. When I woke up, it was 11:00. I took a shower and went to eat a late lunch. Once I was done, I woke Charlie up to give her time to get ready since she was driving me. I finished packing and changed into a white tank top under a violet zip-up hoody. I put on jeans and my purple classic vans slip-ons. I put my hair in a sloppy ponytail and dragged all my luggage into the trunk of the car and went back into the house to see if I forgot anything. When Charlie was ready to leave, we hopped in the car and drove to the airport. Once we arrived, we took all my baggage out of the trunk. When I put the last piece of my luggage on the curb I turned around and was immediately embraced in a tight hug. We hadn't spent more than a week away from each other since junior year of high school.

We stood holding each other tightly and rocking together.

"I am going to miss you like no other." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, your not alone." She said. Then she broke our embrace and she gripped my shoulders. "Call me everyday." She said seriously. I gripped her shoulders, much like how she was gripping mine.

"Okay. And I will email you. I probably wont be gone very long anyways." I said nonchalantly.

"Still. I am going to have no one to do anything with. I am going to be so bored." She said with a sigh.

"And here I thought you were going to miss me because you love me. I'm hurt." I said sarcastically with a hand over my heart. She rolled her eyes. We looked at each other for a minute both trying not to cry.

"I better go." I said softly. She nodded and watched me walk into the airport. I turned back and smiled. With my index finger, I touched my eye then made a heart out of both my hands and then pointed to her. She smiled and made the same gesture. I walked all the way through the door and got my boarding pass. By the time I had got my luggage checked in and been through all the security spots, 30 minutes had passed. I found my gate and as I walked closer, I saw Paul. I smiled and walked closer. I kneeled on the chair directly behind him and sat my purse in the chair next to me. I put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." I said.

"Hmmm…." He said, "Could it be Kendall?" He asked with a grin.

I pulled my hands off his face, leaned down towards his ear and pouted. "How did you know?" I asked sadly.

He turned his face to me and shrugged. "Lucky guess."

I grabbed my purse and walked to sit next to him. I 'hmphed' as I sat down and pulled my feet under me.

"Nice clothes." He said looking over my outfit. I turned to him.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked with a shocked expression.

"Maybe." He said with a smirk.

"I will have you know that I like to travel comfortably." I said as matter-of-factly.

"And I like to travel in style." He said gesturing to his suit. I rolled my eyes

"And that, my dear, is why I will never understand you." I said with a grin and leaned my head against his shoulder.

We sat like this for about an hour making tiny conversation and finally, our flight was called to board. We gave the flight attendant our boarding passes and walked onto the plane. I found my seat and sat down. I noticed that Paul was standing at the end of my row and saw him sit down right next to me. He smiled at me as he sat down after he put his carry-on in the overhead compartment.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "I have to sit next to you this whole flight."

"I feel the same way about you." he said with just as much sarcasm. I laughed and shook my head. I reached into my purse and pulled out a piece of gum. I showed him the pack and asked if he wanted one. He nodded, and I gave him one. He said thanks as I put my purse under the seat in front of me.

As the flight took off, I looked over at the row across the aisle from us and saw a cute older couple. They were bickering about something and I smiled. I couldn't wait to have someone who I could do that with. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. 30 minutes and a can of Sprite later I was bored out of my mind. As usual I noticed I forgot something, and that something was not something I could just get when we reach Washington D.C., it was my ipod. I looked at Paul and saw him reading the newspaper. I tucked my feet under me again, I have been doing that forever, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He slipped his arm around my back and pulled me to him. I started reading the paper with him. By the time we were done, I yawned, he kissed the top of my head, I wrapped my arms around his midsection, much like what he was doing to me. I heard the elderly couple whispering to each other quite loudly so I looked over at them and saw them looking at Paul and me. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"You know," The lady said to me, getting Paul's attention, " my husband and I have been watching you and your boyfriend and you are the cutest couple." I smiled at the lady.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said nicely.

"Then he must be your husband." she said with a smile. I smiled back and tilted my head up to look at Paul. He nodded so I told them the truth.

"That is very sweet of you. But we are really just friends." I said.

"Well, I wouldn't wait too long otherwise someone is going to snatch him right from under you." She said and gave us one last smile before turning back to her husband.

I felt Paul rub my back and I sighed and leaned deeper against him.

"You better listen to the lady." He said softly. "If your not careful, someone is going to snatch me away from you." He said cockily. I punched his side and laugh.

"Shut up." I said. "Maybe she meant it the other way around, that you should snatch me before someone picks me up." I said quietly feeling sleepy.

"Yeah. Maybe she is right." I heard him say before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Please keep reviewing and tell me how im doing and how you like it. Tell me everything that you are thinking about the story. I appreciate the feedback! thanks!  



	12. Arriving

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 12 : Arriving  
**

Finally, the flight came to the end and Paul and I were walking to get our luggage. As we got closer to the carousel, Paul saw his friend, Shelton Benjamin, who was picking him up and bringing him to the hotel. I said hi to Shelton and excused myself to get my bags. I waited for a long time and as I was about to report missing baggage, when I saw it coming around a bend. It was just me left so I didn't have to maneuver myself around anyone and they stopped the carousel from moving so it was still. I grabbed the handle and held tight as I tried to pull it up. It wouldn't budge. I tried a couple more times and still nothing. I took a deep breath and was about to try another time but I felt a hand close over mine and help me lift it up and set it on the ground. I looked up at whoever helped me and met the eyes of Shelton. I smiled.

"I saw you having a little bit of trouble so I thought I would help you out." He said with a grin.

"Thanks. I was not doing so well." I said. We started walking towards Paul. "This what I don't get about airports. They have people when you check your luggage in helping you get it, but not here." I said with a laugh.

"I never really thought about it." He said. We got to where Paul was and stopped.

"I guess I will see you later." I said to them both.

"Yeah." Shelton said.

"Wait. I want to make sure you make it out of here okay. We will wait until you get your rental car." Paul said.

I nodded then stopped and my mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe it. Could I get any stupider?

"What's wrong?" Shelton asked kind of worried.

"I am a moron." I said and ran my hands over my face in frustration.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad." Paul said.

"I forgot to call a car rental company to get a car." I mumbled while my face still in my hands and my head shaking from left to right. I looked up when neither of them said anything. I saw them both smiling.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's not that bad." Shelton said.

"Yeah, we will give you a ride." Paul said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"No, no." I said. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not, we're offering." Shelton said and started wheeling my suitcase outside. I groaned as Paul guided me to follow.

"What are you complaining about? You get to spend more time with me." Paul said cockily with a smirk.

"And to think, I was actually starting to like you." I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

He laughed as we got closer to the car we walking towards. Shelton opened the trunk and stuck my suitcase in it and then grabbed Paul's and did the same thing. We hopped into the car and I saw that there was someone else in the car. I groaned as i saw who it was. He saw me too and smiled.

"What, am I just so good looking that you have to stalk me?" Carlito asked as he popped his collar.

"Actually, I came to see if you were as much of a jackass live for raw as you were in person." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm guessing you two know each other." Paul asked pointing from me to Carlito.

"Unfortunately." We both said at the same time. We glared at each other. "Stop doing that." We said once again simultaneously.

"Okkkay." Paul said.

"So Kendall." Shelton said changing the subject. "What hotel are you at?"

"Umm, let me check." I said reaching for my purse. I started to dig through the mess and eventually found all the details. "I am staying at the Marriott." I said looking at the rear view mirror, making eye contact with Shelton.

"That's where we are staying too." Shelton said with a smile before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Woo Hoo." Carlito exclaimed sarcastically.

"Be nice." Paul said. Carlito rolled his eyes. I looked at Paul and smiled.

"Thanks." I said. He waved it off. I looked out the window watching the scenery go by.

Finally after about a half hour we arrived at the hotel. We went to the parking lot instead of doing valet. We all got out and Paul helped me get my bag down and then got his own. We started walking with Shelton and Carlito in front of us. When we got into the lobby Paul and I walked to the front desk to check in, while the other two went to sit on a couch, waiting for Paul. Paul was up first and checked in while I waited. Finally a spot was empty and I walked up to the guy behind the counter.

"I am checking in." I said.

"Last name please." The man said.

"Hunter." I replied. The man punched in a couple of letters and then looked up at me.

"Kendall?" He asked. I nodded. Finally after a few minutes, I had my room number, room key, and all that jazz. I walked to the elevator when I heard someone call my name. I turned around curious to see who it was since I didn't knew barely anyone. I saw Paul, Carlito and Shelton.

"I thought you guys left." I said surprised.

"I wanted to make sure everything is okay with your reservations." Paul said.

"Everything is fine." I said as the elevator doors opened. We all walked in and saw that no one else was in there. I pressed the 6th floor button while Paul pressed the 5th.

"What room number are you?" Paul asked.

"341. You?" I replied.

"289." He said. The elevator arrived at my floor and I stepped out. I turned to them and said bye. I saw Shelton come out. I looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we started walking in the direction I thought my room was.

"Paul wanted to make sure that you got into your room safely and I thought I would cut you a break and come instead of him." He said looking down at me.

"Well, thanks, but I don't mind. I think its always good to have someone look out for you." I said looking left to right at the room numbers passing by.

"Yeah, well, I think he likes you. Not in a girlfriend way but as a like sister way. I have known him for a couple years now and the only way he treats women are like a friend or a whore or girlfriend. Never as a sister." He said babbling.

"That's nice." I said not really paying attention. Not that I didn't want to, but I really wanted to find my room, or better yet my bed and crash for the day. I looked and saw that we were at a dead end. I groaned.

"So we must have passed it or gone the wrong way. What room did you saw you were in?" He asked as we turned and walked back the way we first came.

"341." I said paying close attention the numbers on the doors this time. Once we were back at the elevators, we went the other way and soon arrived at my room. I slid the key in the door and opened it, I walked in and dropped my suitcase a few feet in front of the bed and fell face first on it. I heard Shelton laugh and didn't have enough energy to tell him to shut up. I sighed before I felt the bed dip down. He removed my shoes and lifted the covers a little and folded it back. Then he carefully lifted me up a little and placed me in the sheets and tucked me in. I sighed.

"Do you need anything?" He asked softly.

"My duck." I mumbled too tired to say a complete sentence.

"Where is it?" He asked walking to my suitcase.

"Big pocket." I said snuggling closer in the mattress and pillow. I heard him zipping the bag and barely heard him walk back over to the bed.

"Here you go." He said as he sat my stuffed duck in my arms. I closed my arms tightly around the stuffed animal and slowly felt myself fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Please keep reviewing. i want to know how im doing and what you guys think so far. Thanks. 


	13. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 13 : Lost**

I woke up to a banging on my hotel room door. I groaned and looked at the clock. I almost screamed when I saw what time it was, one because I wanted to go back to sleep and two because I couldn't believe I slept that long. I pulled the covers off of me and got out of bed. I looked down and saw that I was in the clothes I had on earlier minus my shoes meaning I could see my heart socks, I loved socks. I walked to the door and looked at the mirror on the wall next to the door. I sighed as I saw that I looked horrible with makeup smudged and hair going in every which direction. I was too tired to freak out about it though so I opened the door. I saw Paul and I leaned against the door with one foot on the other.

"Hi Paul." I said sleepily.

"Why hello sleeping beauty. Judging from your appearance, I see you just woke up?" He said as he invited himself in. I closed the door and followed him.

"Hey. I don't look that bad and if it wasn't for you, I would still be sleeping blissfully." I said defensively.

"Well, you should probably get ready." He said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

"Raw. Tonight. Don't tell me you forgot." He said unbelievably.

"O-f…of course not." I lied. "What kind of fool do you take me for?" I asked rhetorically. I walked to my suitcase and grabbed some clothes, cosmetics and things I would need for my shower and walked into the bathroom. I got in the shower and it felt great. When I got out I blow dried my hair and then straightened it and did my make up. Then I went to put on my clothes, I noticed that I forgot my bra. I groaned. I knew that if I walked out there with just a towel on, Paul would…react. And I knew if I asked him to bring it to me, he would be a jackass. But, I most certainly wasn't going to go out there like this.

I slightly opened the door and poked my head out. "Paul." I said hesitantly.

"Yes." He said.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked shyly.

"Well, that depends what you want me to do." He said and started walking over to the door and stopped until he was directly in front of me. "If you want me to, for example, wash your back. I can handle it." he said cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"No. That's not it." I said.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"I left my bra in my bag. Can you bring it to me?" I asked feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

A mile-wide smirk rose on his face. "Why didn't you just ask. Of course." He said and walked over to my bag. "What color?"

"It is white lace." I said feeling my cheek turn about ten shades darker.

A few seconds later, I saw him walking back with two bra's in his hand.

"If you ask me, this one is much sexier." He held up a black lace bra while taking a step closer to the door.

"Well, I didn't ask you." I said and grabbed the white one and closed the door. I heard him laugh. "Put the other one in my bag you whore." I said knowing what he was trying to do.

"I am not a whore." He said back. I laughed and shook my head before finishing changing.

I walked out the room and walked over to my shoe bag to pick out some shoes. I was wearing a just above the knee white flowy skirt with a silk black camisole with white lace and a white cropped jacket. The shoes that I had finally decided to wear were White stilettos where the straps go around you leg in a criss-cross pattern up to my knee . I turned around and saw Paul looking at me. I smirked and did a little twirl with one hand by my head and the other by me thigh.

"How do I look?" I asked happily.

"Great." He croaked out.

"You don't think its took much?" I asked consciously.

"Absolutely not, especially since you will be with me most of the night. And I like to dress it up a little." He said and walked closer to me.

"Thanks. But, I don't think I'm going to see you much. I will probably be with Shane." I said and could have sworn I saw a spark of disappointment flash behind his eyes. I discarded the thought and picked up my purse and turned back to him. "Shall we go?" I asked and put an arm around his waist.

"We shall." He said putting a arm around my shoulders as we walked to the door. Once we were outside, Paul said he would drive me there and back so it would be easier.

The ride to the arena was quiet and kind of uncomfortable. But once we got out of the car and walked into the arena, it was back to normal and we were flirting and exchanging playful insults. We found Paul's locker room and he opened the door gesturing for me to come in.

"I think I should go find Shane." I said disappointedly.

"Yeah, I guess. Tell me in you need anything." He said sadly and walked into his room.

I started walking, feeling a bit bad for leaving Paul. He had been so nice to me. But I just don't understand why he was acting like this. Did he like me? Did I like him? I am very confused. All these thoughts were running through my head and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground because I ran into someone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said before I looked up. I looked up and saw John Cena. I was shocked. I had dreamed of this moment. It was funny because Charlie said that he was the hottest man alive and as I am looking at him now I see that TV does him no justice and if Charlie were here, she would faint. He smiled.

"Hey. No problem, I wasn't paying attention either." He said and offered me a hand. I accepted and was up to my feet. I smiled at him.

"So what were you thinking of?" He asked looking down on me. Even with my heels on he was a good inch or two taller than me.

"Just stuff and wondering if I could get anymore lost." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, maybe I can help you out. Are you looking for someone? A boyfriend maybe?" He asked slyly.

"Uhh, no actually I don't have a boyfriend." I said and for some reason blushed.

"Aww. Well then, who is lucky enough to have such a pretty lady looking for them?" He asked and tilted his head to the side with a smile.

"Uhh…Shane McMahon actually." I said.

"You do know he's married right?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes." I said with a laugh. "I'm his secretary." I said.

"Oh. That makes much more sense." He said and offered his elbow to me. "Well, how about I escort you there."

"Sure." I said and grabbed his elbow. "You have to though, you can just point me into the direction." I said as we started walking.

"Well, its not everyday that I get to walk with and talk to such a beautiful women, such as yourself." He flirted.

"So tell me. Does that line work on everyone?" I smiled and looked at him.

"Only the bimbo-y ones." He said and I laughed. Eventually we reached Shane's room and let go of John's elbow.

"Well, thank you for bringing me here." I said thankfully.

"Hey, no problem. I will see you later." He said and walked off down the hall. I stood there for a few minutes and knocked on the door. The person on the other side said to come in.

I gripped the doorknob and turned it and slowly walked into the room. The first thing I saw was the person sitting on the other side of the desk from Shane. He turned around and looked just as shocked. If Shane wasn't my boss, I would have raced out of there and never came back.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. so im not getting any reviews so i dont know if is should continue or if oyu guys like it. Please, someone just give me one to tell me to keep going or stop. I really like your guys reviews and its sad not getting any. if you give me one, i will love you forever. thanks. 


	14. Emotional

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 14 : Emotional**

I stood at the doorway for a few seconds glaring at the man. I was doing great actually, fabulous until I saw his face. Finally I looked at Shane and gave him a fake smile. He smiled genuinely back.

"Aww. Kendall. It's great to see you made it okay." Shane said and walked around his desk and gave me a friendly hug.

"Yeah. I had some company so it wasn't a total bore." I replied and sat on the other chair, next to the man.

Shane walked back to his chair and pointed to the man. "You remember Chris. Don't you?" He said.

I looked at Chris Masters with a glare and a sarcastic smile. "Yes, I remember him. How are you?" I asked him, catching him totally off guard.

"uhh, uhh, I'm good." He said.

"Well, great. Now that we are all reacquainted, we can get down to business. Now Kendall, I know you are probably wondering why I brought you here." Shane said looking at me.

"Yeah, kind of." I said hesitantly trying to forget that Chris was there but it was hard when he was staring a hole into me.

"I would appreciate it a lot if you could help me out with things going on here in the back. Like handing out scripts or making sure everything is in order." He explained while slipping on some glasses.

"That's manageable." I said sitting on the edge of the chair just waiting until I could get out of the room.

"Ok. All I need you to do is sign this sheet saying that you agree. You can give it to me after the show and enjoy the rest of the night." He said. We talked about where I would meet him that night and when to meet him tomorrow to go over details for the next show. Finally, he told me I could go and not even 30 seconds after I was out the door, I heard someone running behind me. I knew who it was and groaned.

"Kendall! Kendall! Wait up!" Chris called running to catch up with me. Finally, he ran in front of me, making me stop. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

"What do you want Chris?" I asked annoyed but in a soft voice, wishing to be anywhere else at the moment.

"I need to explain." He said looking sorry, but I couldn't let his sad, sorry face get to me. I had to stay strong.

"I don't want a long explanation, I just want a few words telling me why you didn't call one time for three-almost four weeks." I said sadly, very close to tears.

"I am so sorry. I don't have a short reason. Please, can we just talk?" He asked desperately.

I sighed and looked at him for a minute wondering what I should do. "Fine. But not now."

"Okay. After the show? We can go somewhere to talk." He suggested sounded happier.

"Sure." I said and walked away. I walked down a couple different hallways looking left to right hoping to find a name on a door of someone I actually know. I stopped at the first door I saw and groaned when I saw who it was. Right now I just needed a shoulder to cry on so I didn't care who it was, except this guy, but I didn't have enough energy to make it to someone else. And, I didn't think I could go much further before I broke down. I shook myself to get ready for the onslaught of cocky comments and knocked softly. The person opened the door and at first looked surprised to see me but then got the same smirk he always has.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Kendall." Carlito said. I didn't say anything, just looked at him with the same sad expression. Eventually, I guess the look got to him and he looked kind of sad too.

"Hey now. You look like your going to cry." He said. I nodded as my bottom lip trembled. "Aw. I don't like seeing girls cry. Come in." He said and gently pushed my shoulder into the room. The minute the door closed, I collapsed into his chest crying. He kept rubbing my back and 'shh'-ing me. I cried even louder and gripped his waist tighter. Right now, it didn't even register that this was a man that I hadn't got along with since day one and right now was holding me. At the moment, this was a good friend helping me get through a tough time. Carlito slowly brought us over to the couch, and sat down, sliding me into his lap. I moved my arms around his neck and hugged him to me while he hugged me to him from around my waist.

After about five minutes, my cries dulled into sniffs and dry eyes. I looked up at him and gave him a small smiled.

"Thanks. I needed that." I said.

"Hey. No problem." He said while pushing a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "Mind telling me what got you so upset?" He asked nicely.

I was shocked at first that he even gave a damn but then I realized that maybe I judged him too quick and he really is a great guy. I sighed and retold him the story and how I had really cared for Chris. He nodded.

"That's not cool." He said using his characters catch-phrase. I laughed and then tilted my head to the side while studying him.

"You know you are really aren't the bad guy that I thought you were." I said with a smile.

"And you aren't as bad as I thought you were." He said and smiled back. We sat like that for a while before there was a knock at the door. I slowly got off his lap and sat of the couch, with my legs tucked under me and me fidgeting with my fingernails and fingers.

I heard Carlito open the door and talk lowly with someone. I heard the door close again and I looked up from where i was looking at my hands. I saw Paul and smiled sadly. He came and sat on the couch next to me, while Carlito sat on the other side of me.

"Hey Beautiful, what's wrong." He asked and wiped his thumb under my eyes to catch a stray tear. That was all I could take before I burst out crying again. Just thinking of Chris right now made me cry. I didn't understand because I had held it in for three weeks and now I was letting it out.

Paul pulled me into his arms and let me cry on his shoulder. This time I got calm after a few minutes, but by the time I was finished, I was wiped out and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. First off i want to start by saying that your guys really and truly rock. All the reviews really motivated me to write this chapter. Please keep reviewing so i know what you guys are thinking. If you have any ideas let me know. You guys are awesome.  



	15. Wrestlers

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 15 : Wrestlers**

I woke up to the sound of people talking quietly. I slowly opened my eyes and after a few seconds, my vision focused and I saw Carlito and Randy Orton. They saw me and walked over to me.

"How you doing?" Carlito asked. I gave him a small smile.

"Okay." I said simply really not wanting to talk.

"You remember Randy don't you?" He asked pointing to Randy who waved at me when I looked at him. When I saw him the last time I saw him popped into my head and I burst out laughing. I looked through half closed eyes and saw them looking confused. That made me laugh a little harder.

"Care to share?" Randy asked.

"Does this ring a bell?" I asked as I imitated a passed out person as good as I could. I looked up when I was down and saw him look surprised.

"She told you?" He asked quietly. I nodded and giggled. He groaned and mumbled for me to get better and walked out the door.

"Uh, what was that all about?" Carlito asked.

"Oh, its not important." I said waving it off while I sat up and looked at him. He sat down next to me and just looked at me too. We were silent for a while before the silence was broken.

"So, Kendall, what makes you tick?" He asked leaning his head on his hand.

"What makes me tick? What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"What do you like to do when you aren't working? What makes you mad? What makes you happy? Tell me a bit about yourself, if you wouldn't mind." He said curiously.

"Hmm, where to start. Well, when I'm not working, I like to go shopping and spend time with my friends and family, when we are together. I really just like to be lazy around the house and relax. A lot of things make me mad, little things like a TV show I like not being on," I said with a smile, "and big things like people talking behind my back. I am happy when I am with friends and family of course. I love, love, love to laugh. I also like having good company around me." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back and I could tell he was thinking of some more things to ask. "Where did you grow up?" he asked.

"I was born and raised in a small town by San Francisco until my Freshman year of college, when I moved to Connecticut." I said with a smile just thinking about my old home town.

"Well, you must still be in college then." He said with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes and let my head fall on the back of the couch.

"Ugh, don't tell me you use those lines too. And I had hope." I said looking at him shaking my head.

"Hey! I'm a man. So sue me." He said with his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"To answer your question, no, I am out of college. I went for a couple years and then realized that it wasn't for me. I'm 21." I said.

"Wow. So young." He practically whispered looking at me.

These wrestlers were really confusing me. First with Chris, he all but admitted he liked me with kisses and hugs and then he doesn't call me. Then Paul, acting like a flirt, then a brother, then a flirt again and now back to a brother protecting his sister. Now, Carlito, he went from flirting to being mean to funny and now caring. This was a lot to take in.

I stared back at him until my cell phone ringing broke the trance. I grabbed my purse from on the floor and fished for my phone and finally found it. I pressed the accept button without seeing who it was and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I said.

"Kendall. I am just calling to make sure you remember to find me after the show to give me the paper." Shane's voice said.

"Oh, yes. Thanks for reminding me Shane." I said.

"No problem, just don't forget." He said before we hung up.

I sighed and placed my phone in my purse and leaned my head on the back of the couch. I was so tired I could just fall asleep now. I could feel Carlito looking at me so I turned my head.

"The boss?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and started to look for the paper I need to sign. I found it and read it over carefully before signing it. I looked at my watch and noticed that the show was almost over. I turned back to Carlito after I stood up.

"I have to go give this to Shane." I said while grabbing my purse and the paper. He nodded and stood up also.

"Well, I will walk you there. I am giving you a ride back to the hotel." He said. I looked at him confused. "Paul got tired and left after I assured him that I would make sure that you have a ride there." He explained as I nodded. I saw Chris Masters walking in front of us coming this way. I stopped dead, remembering I told him that I would talk to him after the show. I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face so frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Carlito asked with a hand on my back. I tried to ignore the tingling that was sent down my spine with his touch.

"I was supposed to meet up with Chris after the show to let him explain." I said as he got closer.

"Just tell him you changed your mind." He said. Chris was finally just a few feet away and he gave Carlito a smile and a nod then turned to me.

"Hey Kendall. You ready?" He asked excitedly.

"Sorry Chris. Can we do this some other time? I'm kind of tired." I said. I saw his face drop as I said that.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." He said and shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

"Call me tomorrow and we can plan something." I said and started walking off to Shane's office. I turned to see Chris talking to Carlito, and Carlito putting a comforting hand on Chris's shoulder. When I reached my destination I knocked and heard a come in. I walked in and saw Shane.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello." He said with a smile.

"I have the paper." I said and extended my hand to give it to him. He looked it over for a while and then said all was well.

"Okay. So I will see you tomorrow?" I asked while walking to the door.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink to celebrate your first day on the job at an actual arena." He suggested.

"I would, but I'm really tired." I said turning the knob and opening the door.

"Then, a ride to the hotel?" He asked. I smiled politely.

"I already have one. Thanks though." I said and walked out the door, closing it with me. I turned a corner when Carlito jumped out and said boo. I screamed really loud for a few seconds. He was cracking up laughing.

"Jackass." I said and hit his shoulder as we started walking.

"But, you know you love me." He said and touched his chest and slid his hands down his abs. I rolled my eyes. We finally reached the car and I told Carlito to turn the music down and the rest of the day went black when I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. now im not getting any reviews. i need your help. i want to know who you think Kendall should be with cause i'm having some trouble. Please help me out and tell me what you think. Thanks. REVIEW!**  



	16. The Invite

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 16 : The Invite**

It was the next day, Tuesday and I had woken up around ten-ish and was a little baffled as to why I was not in my own room and I was even more worried when I saw Carlito come out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. He explained that he couldn't find my room key so brought me back here. I looked at what I was wearing and reluctantly saw that I had the same clothes on as the day before. I got out of the bed and pulled my skirt back down where it was supposed to be. I then told him thanks and left to go to my room and here I am now. I had just got out of the shower and blow dried my hair and curled it a little into ringlets. I slipped on some gray sweats, a white long sleeve shirt and some cozy socks. I sat on the bed, bringing my knees up towards my chest and picked up my cell phone. My brother hadn't called me yet and I was worried. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. When I was about to hang up, he answered and he sounded breathless which led me to raise an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Hey big bro, what are you up to?" I asked curiously.

"Things here and there." He said simply.

"Well, you never called me yesterday when you said you would." I said.

"Yeah, I got….caught up in something. Sorry." He said after a long pause. This made me much more curious.

"Hmm, really? What is this something?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Oh, god." He mumbled at the end of the reply. I took the phone away from my ear disgusted.

"Ugh, you are so gross Elliot. Tell the chick that she could have at least waited until we were done talking." I said and hung up. After, I laughed because it was pretty funny but definitely gross, listening to your brother….have…sexual escapades.

I sat there for a while and then called my brother, Brett. We weren't as close as I was with Elliot, one, because he was older, two, we don't have many similar interests, and three, he was very protective, which could be a bad thing and a good thing. Although we didn't get along that well, we do have our moments, and I absolutely adore his wife, April.

"Hello." I immediately knew that that was April.

"Hello. Is this Mrs. April Hunter?" I asked. You see, Brett and April were just married about four months and she loved having people call her that to remind her that she was married and to the love of her life.

"Kendall!" She practically yelled into the phone. I laughed at her excitement.

"April!" I mocked her.

"We haven't heard from you in, like, forever." She said and I could practically see her jumping up and down with happiness. She was very loud, crazy, and enthusiastic.

"Well, you know, with what happened with me Brett, I figured I would let him settle down before I talked to him again." I said sadly. The last time I saw Brett, we got in a fight about a boy I was seeing. He said that the guy wasn't worthy of me and that he was scum. I slapped him and told to not call me until he could accept my boyfriends, because he always put down my boyfriends. Somewhere down the line, and when he never called me, I started missing him, and now seemed like a good time to call him, since I had some down time.

I could hear April sigh on the other end. "Sweetheart, you know he only cares about your well being."

"I know but can't he just say, I don't like him, instead of putting down every flaw?" I asked rhetorically.

"Listen, call back in a few hours, when he is home from the restaurant, and you guys can sort this out." She said trying to be peace maker.

"No. Just tell him I called and that I love him." I said sighing.

"But, I am sure he would love to hear from you." She once again reasoned.

"If he really wanted to talk to me, he would have called." I said getting a bit irritated. I heard April let out a big sigh and then say ok.

"I will tell him. Stay safe okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't I always?" I said with a laugh.

"Alright, I better get going." We said our goodbyes, then hung up. I picked the phone back up to call Charlie, when I saw the time. I had to meet Shane in the lobby at 12:00 and it was 11:30. I set the phone on the table deciding to call her later in the day and walked into the bathroom to apply my makeup.

By the time I made it into the elevator, it was 11:55. I was wearing jeans, a teal-greenish long sleeve shirt on top a black cotton cami, with lace showing past my long sleeve, which was on top of a blue cotton cami, with lace also showing past both of the other shirts. I also had on a pair of black, classic vans slip-ons, a thick, white scarf and put my hair up in a ponytail and brushed my bangs to the side, just barely out of my eyes.

When I stepped out of the elevator, I saw Shane right away. He waved me over and we talked about the details for the day and about a half hour later, we were done. He left to go, somewhere, I wasn't really sure. I leaned back in the chair I was sitting on in the lobby, letting myself relax a little. My few moments of peace were cut short when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw the voice belonged to John Cena. I smiled and waved to him as I saw him walking over.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked and sat on a chair across from me.

"Just got finished talking with Shane and decided to chill out a little. What are you doing down here?" I asked making conversation.

"I was on my way to breakfast. Care to join me?" He asked with his tilted to the side and a smile on his face.

"I would love to." I said after thinking it over a little. I didn't know how long I was going to be here, so I might as well get to know some wrestlers along the way. And maybe some divas along the way, I thought with a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. once again, you guys are awesome. KEEP REVIEWING! please...I will forever love you.**  



	17. Breakfast and Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 17 : Breakfast and Confusion  
**

After John and I were seated at the restaurant and the waitress took our drink orders, we looked through the menu. Once I found what I wanted, I set my menu on the table and studied John. He looked up from his menu and made contact with my eyes, then he looked back down and looked back up a few seconds later. He set his menu on the table too and looked back at me.

"Something on your mind?" He asked me.

"Nope." I replied. I crossed my arms at my elbows on the table.

The waitress brought us our drink orders a few minutes later and asked us what we wanted to eat.

"I will have the French toast with a side of sausage please." I said with a smile and handed her the menu. She asked John and gave him a smile that, in my opinion, she let linger a little more than necessary.

"I'll have the avocado omelet and a side of hash browns. Thanks." He said as he too handed her the menu and flashed a smile her way. Once the waitress was out of sight, he turned back to me.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself." He said. I told him about myself and then asked him about himself.

"Well, I am 28 years old. My birthday is April 23. I was born and raised in West Newbury, Massachusetts. I have 3 brothers. And that's all I'm going to tell you because that's all you told me." He said and stuck out his tongue. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I don't really care anyway." I said and took a sip of my drink.

"Uh huh." He said unconvinced.

"So, what should we talk about now?" I asked leaning my back on the back of the booth.

"Whatever you want to talk about." he said. I thought about it for a second.

"Okay. What is the worst thing you have ever done to an old girlfriend?" I asked with a menacing smile.

"Ugh. Are you serious?" He asked.

"You said whatever I want to talk about. That's what I want to talk about." I answered with a nod. He groaned and rubbed his face in frustration.

"How about we forget it?" He suggested. I shook my head.

"No, no, no, no, no. Come on. Just answer it, I won't care, I'm just curious." I said with a pout. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay. I was 16 and I had been going out with this girl for about two weeks. She really wanted to sleep with me, because she is one of those girls that thinks looks and sex can get you everywhere. She also thought that because I was popular, that would make her popular. Anyway, one night we stayed at a hotel, both telling out parents that we were sleeping over at a friends house. So in the morning, we were in the elevator, and I broke up with her right as the doors opened at the lobby and ran out of the hotel." He said. I sat there shocked.

"You're kidding right?" I asked finding it hard to believe.

"I wish I was. I was a real jerk back then." He said. I smiled and looked down at my drink while stirring it with my straw.

"You are a heartbreaker." I said. He laughed.

"Only back then." He explained. "I haven't been in a relationship since I started the company. Just one night stands." He said. I shook my head again.

"I would never be comfortable doing that." I said. Shortly after, we were having small talk, the waitress brought our breakfast.

"Thanks." We both said as the she walked off. I took off my scarf and sat it next to me in the booth.

We began to dig in and I moaned when the taste hit my mouth.

"This is so good." I said with my eyes closed. I opened them to see John looking at me with an amused smirk.

"What?" I asked wiping my mouth to see if something was on my face.

"Nothing." He said and started eating his own food. I shrugged it off. We finished our breakfast in a comfortable silence with some small talk in between bites. Once we were finished, the waitress came back to take our plates away and brought us the bill. We both reached for the bill but I got it first. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Come on Kendall, I asked you out for breakfast, let me pay." He said reaching over to grab the bill. I pulled it further out of his reach and shook my head.

"Nope. I don't think so mister. My treat. You can pay next time." I said as I grabbed my wallet out of my purse.

"Next time huh?" He asked switching back into the flirting John.

"If I let there be a next time." I replied and put the bill with the money on the side of the table. I put my scarf back on and grabbed my purse. "Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and we made out way out of the restaurant.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked as we made our leisurely walk back to the lobby of the hotel.

"I have a couple of signings to do and then I think I'm going to go over to the arena to watch Smackdown!" He answered. "What about you?"

"Well, I will probably walk around and see the city. Maybe shop a little. Then head over to Smackdown!." I said as we reached the lobby. We got into the elevator and I pressed the 6th floor button and he pressed the 7th. Once we got to the 6th floor, the doors dinged open and I stepped out.

"See you later tonight maybe." He yelled after me. I turned around and waved with a smile. Once I finally made it to my room I went and laid down on the couch just staring at the ceiling. I heard my phone ring and got up and answered it. It was Charlie We had a great talk, for about 3 hours, but we hadn't talked to each other for like 2 days which was very long for us. When we hung up, I stood up and grabbed my purse, camera and cell phone. I walked out the door and eventually made it outside to start my site seeing. All I could really think about was to buy something that would make me look good for tonight which got me confused because I never care what people think about me,especially guys. I knew that I liked all the guys I had met so far, I just wasn't sure, who I liked most.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews, i really appreciate it. Keep Reviewing.**  



	18. Making up and out

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 18 : Making up and out**

So Smackdown! last night was pretty uneventful. I just helped out where Shane told me to. This morning I went for jog and walked on my way back, admiring all the scenery. Once I walked into the lobby of the hotel, I went to one of the restaurants to get an early lunch. I had had just ordered a sprite and was looking at the menu, when I saw a shadow go over the table. I looked up slowly and sighed when I saw who it was.

"Mind if I join you?" Chris Masters asked softly.

"Take a seat." I said and pointed to the chair across from me. He sat down and it was a very awkward silence for the first few minutes.

"So, I guess we should have that talk now?" I asked with a tiny smile. He nodded.

"Yeah, I think we should."

"Maybe we should start with why you didn't call." I said pointedly at him. He sighed and nodded his head before running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. Okay. So, the night at the club, we had a great night. Then the next morning when I called, that was pretty great too." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know all that."

"Well, the next afternoon, I got a call from my mom telling me that my dad had a heart attack." He explained. I put a hand over my mouth shocked and concerned. He continued, "So, I go home for a couple of days to check and make sure he is good, which he was, the doctors said he had high blood pressure. Three nights after I found out about that and when I was heading back on the road, I was going to call you when I ran into my last ex-girlfriend. She said that she needed to talk to me, so I agreed and she told me that she was pregnant. Well, after I found that out, I was afraid that you wouldn't like me anymore and wouldn't want to have to deal with a kid, if she really was pregnant. Last Thursday, I go over to her house to take her to a doctors appointment and I see her fooling around with some guy, who I later find out that she was cheating on me with. So, the kid wasn't mine. But, by that time, I knew you would be mad at me and possibly hate my guts, so I thought that I would just avoid you as long as I could." He finished out of breath. I sat there for a minute digesting everything.

"Wow. Chris….I had no idea." I said not know what to say.

"Yeah. So I just wanted to say sorry." He said as he stood up ready to leave. I grabbed his wrist and when he turned around, I said, "Wait, don't go. Have lunch with me." He stood there thinking about it. "Please?" I added hopefully.

"Alright. It will give us some time to catch up." He said. The waitress came over five minutes later to take our order. We filled each other in on what we had been doing while we were waiting for our food. Finally, it came and we dug into our burgers. Once we finished, I paid the bill after much discussion, and walked to the elevators. We both pressed the 6th floor button.

"You are on the sixth floor?" I asked wondering how I had never seen him on it before.

"Yeah." He said. Once the elevator stopped, he walked me to my room and stopped at my door. I dug for my keys in my pocket of my jogging suit and fingered it in my hand.

"So, sorry about giving you such a hard time about not calling me. If I had known-"I said but was cut off by his finger touching my lip. Talk about the magic touch. That immediately shut me up trying to focus on his finger. He pulled it away and made eye contact with me.

"You wouldn't have known until I told you, I'm just glad that I got it out there." he said. I nodded. I slipped the key into the hole and opened it but didn't go in right away.

"Maybe we could do something in the next town?" I asked hesitantly. We were leaving later today for Detroit.

"I would like that." he said with a smile. I smiled back and leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Good." I whispered in his ear as I pulled away. I walked in my room and gave him one last smile before shutting my door.

I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As I was taking off my clothes, I smelled my jacket and couldn't believe that I kissed Chris's cheek smelling like this. I hopped in quickly and got the sweaty smell scrubbed off of me. When I was out, I dried my hair and put it in two French braids. I did my makeup and then went to my suitcase to get my clothes. By the time I was done, I had on dark blue jeans that had a huge rip at the knee, a white wife beater with a gray zip-up hoodie that had two guitars intersecting in the middle and a band of sequins down the sides. I looked at the clock and saw that I had about three hours before my flight left so I slipped on my black flip-flops and rolled my suitcase out of my room after making sure I had everything.

Once I was downstairs, I saw that there was a very long line for the checkout so I went to the back. About 20 minutes later I was up and was checked out fairly fast, which was good. After a short taxi ride, I arrived at the airport and was at my gate after all the necessary checking-in and security. I saw a few wrestlers there, but know one that I had met yet so I went and sat by myself by one of the windows, watching the planes take off.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asked. I looked up and saw Shawn Michaels. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope." I replied as I moved my carry-on to the floor. I looked back out the window and could see from the corner of my eye that he was looking at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked and touched my face. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, you just remind me of someone." He said, examining me.

"Oh really? Someone good I hope." I said and turned in my chair to face him.

"Yes, a great person actually." He said.

"Oh." I said and nodded my head.

"My wife. That's who you remind me of." He said. I looked at him shocked. "Well, not from your appearance, but from what I have heard about you, you remind me of her."

"Oh. That's good then. So who have your heard these things from?" I asked curious.

"Well, first from Paul. Then John Cena and now Chris Masters. Plus more than that but they talked about you the most. But the one thing that I cant figure out is that when I first just heard your name, Adam, who was talking about you, wasn't saying all these good things. Why is that?" He asked honestly.

I sighed and looked down, collecting my thoughts, then looked back up at him and explained all my run ins with Adam. He nodded in understanding before his cell phone started to ring.

"Excuse me, its my wife." He said as he stood up. I smiled at seeing how much he must love her. I turned back to the window I was looking out previously and closed my eyes thinking about my family. I felt a tap on my shoulder but didn't turn around because I was in too much thought. I felt another tap, but it was a little harder this time. I turned around and my face came very close with Chris's. I smiled.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He said. I patted the seat next to me, signaling for him to sit next to me. He came over, letting me get a good look at his butt. He sat down next to me and leaned close to my ear while pulling the arm rest up, making there be little room between us. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close so I was right up against his side.

"Were you checking me out?" He whispered to me in a sexy voice. I looked up and smiled at him. I leaned close to his ear, making sure that my lips just barely grazed the shell of his ear.

"You know it." I whispered back. He leaned in close so there was less than a half inch between our lips. "You know it." I said right before he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was short, sweet but filled with the future.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. i love them. Keep 'em coming** .  



	19. Questions and Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 19 : Questions and Decisions**

Chris and I were walking across the lobby to the elevators, hand in hand. After that amazing make out session, we hopped on the plane, talked a bit, kissed a bit and slept. We just checked in and were heading to drop our stuff in our rooms, then go take a walk to see the town. We are on the same floor again but his room is down one hallway and mines down the other. We went our separate ways and said we would meet back at the lobby in thirty minutes. I lifted my suitcase on my bed and searched for something maybe a bit more attractive than what I have on. I put kept on the jeans I had but changed my top. I layered a melon green tank top with a blue tank top. I slipped my black flip-flops back on and put my hair in a bun and walked to the elevator and made it to the lobby and saw Chris sitting there, looking as good as ever.

He saw me approaching and stood up. He held his hand out to me and I accepted as we walked out the doors.

"So where are we heading?" He asked.

"Wherever." I replied admiring the shops that were around. We soon came across a small park. I immediately took off running because parks were my favorite. I climbed the jungle gym and looked to see Chris standing there looking amused.

"What are you smiling at?" I yelled out to him. He shook his head, his smile getting bigger, as he took a couple steps closer.

"You." He said and put his hands in his pockets. I took a few steps towards the slide in front of me and slid down it. I walked over to him, staying a ways away from him.

"What about me is so funny?" I asked with my hands on my waist.

He didn't say anything but he did walk close to me, a few feet away. We stared into each others eyes, and he was leaning closer, I was waiting for him to just kiss me already. He leaned a little closer, and I shut my eyes. Then, the next thing I know, I am in his arms, bridal style and he is running. I open my eyes and before I can react, I am thrown into a big pool of fresh mud. I looked at him so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. He is trying so hard not to laugh.

"That is what is so funny." He said before laughing.

"Oh, you are so dead." I say and start to run towards him, but the pool of mud is so big, I slip and fall. This time, my whole back is covered, this makes me even more angry. I see he is laughing even harder. I try to get up, but I am so covered in mud, I keep slipping and sliding. I give up and sit with my arms over my chest like a little kid that didn't get ice cream. After a few minutes, his laughter wears down and he walks over to me and crouches down. He reaches out and touched my cheek.

"I'm sorry I laughed." He said softly. I just looked at him with no emotion. "Aw. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. But, perhaps a kiss could make it all better?" I suggested with a smile. He leaned in and I grabbed his hand and pushed him in the mud next to me. I started pushing him all around in it, making sure the get his back completely covered. When I was satisfied, I wiped my hands together and smiled while admiring my work. He looked very shocked and he wasn't moving from lying on his back. I laid down on my stomach next to him and put a hand on his chest. I kissed his cheek and smiled at him. He turned back to me and leaned in and gave another one of those utterly perfect kisses that he is so good at. When he pulled back, we were both breathless. He just stared into my eyes with both of his hands on both of my cheeks.

"You are amazing you know that?" He asked sincerely.

"Why do you say that?" I asked leaning into his touch, resting my body weight on my elbow.

"If I did that to any other girl I know, they would have been screaming and yelling. Not you, no, you just wanted to get back even if it that meant getting dirtier." He explained rubbing his thumb on my cheek affectionately. I smiled at him. He stood up and reached his hands down to help me up. I accepted and right as I was standing, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He dropped a kiss on my forehead and we started walking back to the hotel. The walk back was quiet but very comfortable. Once we got into the lobby, we could see people staring at us but we didn't care because all that mattered was that we were like that together. We got into the elevator. I looked at him and saw him looking at me.

"You know that this outfit was new? You will definitely be doing my laundry." I said pointing to my outfit. He laughed it off and pulled me back to him. He leaned down and spoke in a seductive voice.

"Does that include you underwear?" I looked at him and saw the smile. I shook my head.

"No, that I can handle." I said as we reached our floor. He started walking me to my room. When we got there, I reached in my back pocket for my key hoping it didn't fall out earlier. I was relieved when I felt it and brought it out.

"That was fun." I said slipping the key into the slot and pulling it back out and quickly opening the door.

"Yeah. Listen, we have had a lot of fun lately." He said walking towards me until he was a few feet away from me. He touched my face and put a piece of stray hair behind my ear. "I was wondering if you would be my…be my…" He hesitated.

"Be your what Chris?" I asked already knowing what he was going to ask.

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." He finally said after a sigh. I stared at him for a few minutes wondering what to do.

On one hand, we had a great time and I really like him. But on the other, I just started working here and I want to have my options open. I looked in his eyes and saw the hope and the affection shining from them. I really didn't know what to do. I started thinking about Carlito and the awesome times we have had lately and how he has been there. Then I thought about Paul, and how he goes from flirty to protective in a matter of seconds, am I meant to be with Paul, or Carlito? Or maybe Chris? Am I even meant to be with anyone? All these thoughts running through my were giving me a migraine and I couldn't think of an answer.

"Kendall?" Chris asked breaking my trance. I stared into his eyes and wanted to cry at the distress and confusion that was clearly visible.

"I'm sorry Chris. I would love to say yes….but, I am really too confused to be labeled anyone's girlfriend." I said and wanted to stab myself when I saw and felt the disappointment and hurt radiating off him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but tell me what you think away. REVIEW!**  



	20. Thinking Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 20 : Thinking Time**

I stared up into Chris's eyes and could feel the hurt and disappointment radiating off of him. He looked down at his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah. That's cool. I understand." He said still looking down. I could have sobbed at how sad he seemed. I stepped closer to him and lifted his chin with my finger.

"Chris, I said I didn't want to be anyone's girlfriend right now. That doesn't mean we can't date and see what happens." I said not wanting to not be able to hang out with him, because he is so much fun. I saw his face light up a little bit.

"I guess we could do that and see what happens." He said with a smile. I nodded. He started walking towards me and I backed up until I was against the wall and Chris was against me. He leaned down and his lips touched mine in a very sensual kiss that would have made any girl weak in the knees. He started teasing my teeth with his tongue and I eventually let him in and tangled my own tongue with his. I wrapped my arms on his neck and he wrapped his on my waist and we both held tight, making sure nothing could get between our bodies.

We made out for a few more minutes until we heard someone clear their throats. We separated quickly and tried to straighten our clothes. I made sure my hair was not wild and that my lip gloss wasn't smeared. Chris wiped his mouth to get my lip gloss off his lips and straightened his shirt collar that I gripped during the kiss. We looked up and saw the amused face of Kurt Angle. I hadn't met him yet but I assumed he is one of Chris's friend.

"Christopher…hello. I see you found a new girlfriend fast." Kurt said smiling. I looked at Chris confused. Just how long ago was his last girlfriend? Kurt turned to me with a friendly smile. I smiled back as he stepped closer to me. "I'm Kurt Angle. And you must be Kendall Hunter? I have heard many things about you." He said and grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Just what have you heard?" I asked with a frown. Why were people talking about me? I thought.

"Oh, all good, except for Amy." He said.

"Amy?" I asked. I had never heard of her.

"Yeah. Amy, you know, Lita." He said. Then the realization dawned on me. Adam is her boyfriend on Raw, I am sure he told her so he could turn everyone against me. I sighed.

"Oh." I said disappointed that people could sink so low.

"So Kurt, did you want something?" Chris asked joining in on the conversation sounding annoyed.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you to not forget our signing tomorrow." He said.

"Okay." Chris said and came closer to me and gently pushed me towards my room. I got the hint and opened the door and stepped in. Chris followed me and before I closed the door, I gave Kurt a friendly bye which he returned. I closed the door and turned to Chris, who was on my bed staring at his feet.

"So want to tell me about what the whole pushing thing was about?" I asked and sat down on the bed next to him.

He sighed. "Well, he is a nice guy and all but, we have had our moments in the past." He said and wrapped his arms around waist and allowed us to fall on the bed. "You see, my ex-girlfriend, Rachel, and I had been going out for about 6 months. I just got in the storyline of Raw versus Smackdown and we were going real strong. Well, one night, we were at the Smackdown taping and we met some of the guys, and Kurt was there seeing some of his friends. We ran into him and talked to him for a while. Later that night, after I my skit was finished, I walked into one of the locker rooms and saw her making out with Ken Kennedy. I asked what was up and she said that Kurt helped her realize that I wasn't the man for her and that Ken was. That is why I don't care very much for the guy." He finished while looking at the ceiling. I sighed.

"That is so sad. So, how long ago was this?" I asked and put my arm over his stomach.

"About 3 months." He answered. I nodded, that wasn't that far away, I wonder why Kurt was so surprised.

I put my chin on his chest and looked at him. He looked at me and I smiled a small smile.

"I am over her." He said practically reading my mind. I blushed and looked away, not able to believe that he knew what I was going to ask.

"Don't be shy." He said and lifted my chin. He pushed me on my back and leaned over me, caressing my neck. He leaned in and kissed me. I moaned and gripped his shirt, pulling him closer to me. He lifted his lips for a few seconds to remove my shirt. Ten minutes later, I was laying under him wearing just my underwear and he was shirtless. I pulled away from the kiss our lips were locked in to breathe. I looked down and saw that I was half naked. I pulled out from Chris quickly, grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom quickly. When I was in there, I threw my clothes on the sink and sat on the lid of the toilette with my head in my hands. I could feel the water works coming so I turned on the shower to drown out the sound. I was full out sobbing two minutes later and heard knocking on the door.

"Kendall." Chris said while knocking.

"Go away!" I yelled, crying harder.

"Kendall, come on, talk to me." He said back, trying the knob, which, I ironically, forgot to lock. The door squeaked open and he walked in slowly. I lifted my head hesitantly and looked into his eyes. He saw the tears in my eyes and kneeled in front of me.

"What's wrong Beautiful? Did I do something wrong?" He asked while wiping my tears. I shook my head, knowing that if I tried to talk, I would start bawling again. "Then, why are you crying?"

I took a few second to get the last of the tears out of my eyes. I rubbed my eyes to see him more clearly. "I'm scared." He put his hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb.

"Kendall, you don't need to be scared. If I go too far, just tell me. I am a man, I can take rejection." He said. I stared into his eyes and saw that he was being truthful.

"Do you think that you can maybe leave me alone for a while so I can think?" I asked trying to be nice and not come off mad, because I am not. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Call me if you need me." He said and stood up. He dropped a light kiss on the top of my head before going out of the bathroom then out of the hotel room.

As much as I loved being around Chris, I need some time to think alone. I need to put all my feelings in order and figure out where I wanted to go next with Chris.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you all like it. I am going to try to update more often and not make you guys wait as long because that always annoys me when people take a while. lol. Dont forget to review!**  



	21. Having Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 21 : Having Fun**

It was couple hours after Chris left and I just woke up from my nap to the ringing of my cell phone. I stumbled over to the table where my phone was and checked the caller id. I smiled when I saw that it was Charlie. I walked back to my bed and fell backwards on it while I hit the accept button.

"What it is yo?" I answered knowing how much we both hated rap.

"You do not seriously answer the phone like that do you?" She asked amazed. I laughed.

"No. Just for you, my darling." I said.

"You are acting weird." She said suspiciously.

"I am not." I retorted.

"Whatever. I am calling to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Okay. So you know what happened that night with Randy." She started.

"You mean what didn't happen." I said with a smile. I could picture her rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. Well, I had a dream last night. A very vivid dream. It was what almost happened with me and Randy but this time, it actually happened." She said.

"Okay." I said slowly wondering what the question was.

"I was wondering if he asked you anything about me." She said hopefully. I paused thinking about the run ins I had had with Randy over the last few days.

"When we first saw each other and the time after that, but that is the only time I have seen him. Why?" I asked skeptical of what was going on in that mind of hers.

"Well, since winter break is coming up for my classes, I was thinking I could come on the road with you for a while and maybe see if there is still any interest between Randy and myself." She said. I thought it over before replying.

"That is a fabulous idea. And, as an added bonus you get to meet all these hot studs that I work with on a daily basis." I had to add. I heard her squeal really loudly in the background.

"Oh. This is going to be great! I can hardly wait. Well, I have to go to class now, I just had to call you." She said excitedly.

"Alright, I will call you later and we can talk more." I said. She said okay and hung up. I hung up the phone and looked up at the ceiling. That would be great, having my best friend in the whole world on the road with me. Maybe, if I don't figure it out by then, she can help me with the man trouble I have been having lately.

My eyes fluttered closed to get some more sleep but I heard a knock. I groaned and walked to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Paul standing there. I decided to have some fun with him to brighten up my lousy day.

"Whose there?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" Came the sharp reply. I stepped back a little wondering why he was so snappy.

"Hmm…could it be Matthew Mcconaughey?" I asked playfully, Matthew Mcconaughey is my favorite actor and I couldn't resist pushing Paul's buttons.

"Try again." He scoffed.

"Well, then, is it The Undertaker?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter.

"No." He said.

"Hmm…maybe Chris Jericho?" I asked as I checked the peep hole to see his facial expressions. His face was priceless. His eyes wide, mouth open and nose flaring.

"Hell no." He said. I don't think he was angry because he didn't like Chris Irvine, as a matter of fact, I had heard him talking to him the other day. I think he was mad because I didn't know it was him.

"Oh, I know who it is." I said like a light bulb suddenly appeared over my head. "John Cena." I said happily.

I heard him let out a long sigh. "Why don't you just open the door and see who it is because you are bad at this guessing game." He said sounding irritated.

"I don't know," I said trailing off. "I'm not supposed to open the doors to strangers." I sounded like a six year old.

"Then look through the peep hole and you will see that I am not a stranger." He practically growled. I laughed and opened the door.

"I was just messing with you." I said and gently punched him. I walked in the room and heard him following.

"Funny." He said. I turned around and smiled.

"So what brings you by?" I asked as I jumped on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." he said seriously as he sat down beside me. I looked at him curiously.

"What's on your mind?"

"What's going on with you and Chris Masters?" He asked getting straight to the point. I stared at him for a second.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well, I was at the gym with Kurt earlier and he said that he saw you and Chris making out in the hall and then him go into your room with you." He said.

"I don't think that is any of your business."

"I know. I just worry about you. For the past few weeks that I have known you, I look at you as a little sister. I just want to make sure no one hurts you." He replied.

"I understand. And, to answer your question, before anything got out of hand when Chris was here, I stopped it." I said remembering what happened earlier. "You don't need to worry about me though, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides, I already have two older brothers."

"Yeah. But, are your brothers on the road with you?" He asked with a smile pointing at me. I shrugged, he got me.

"Anyways, what are you doing today?" He asked. I shrugged and looked at the clock. It was only three in the afternoon.

"Nothing planned."

"Would you like to go to a late lunch with me and some of the other guys?" He asked.

"Sure. When?"

"In about an hour. How about we meet in the lobby?"

"Sounds good." We both stood up and I walked him to the door. "So I will see you in an hour?" he asked before walking out the door.

"Yeah." I said and after I closed the door I hopped into the shower. I really need to have fun for the rest of this day and I can't do that while staying at the hotel moping.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry it always takes me a long time to update, but when i go to write a new chapter i always preoccuied. lol. keep reviewing. thanks!**  



	22. Aggression

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 22 : Aggression**

I had just entered the lobby and saw Paul with some of his friends. I couldn't tell who they were from far away but as I got closer I recognized them. Paul saw me walking towards them and stood up meeting me half way.

"Don't we look good." He said in a mocking tone. I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a denim mini skirt and a violet silk camisole with white flip-flops. I looked back at him.

"Yes. I do. Wish I could say the same to you though." I said with a smile. He smiled back and shook his head. He put his hand on my back and led me to the rest of the guys.

"Guys, this is my friend Kendall. She is also Shane's secretary. Kendall, this is Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam, Lashley, and Tyson Tomko. I smiled and shook each of their hands.

"So we meet again?" Shawn Michaels said playfully.

"I guess so." I said with a laugh.

"We are meeting Johnny Nitro, Joey Mercury, Melina, and JBL." Paul said pointedly at Lashley.

"What?" Lashley exclaimed.

"You invited them." All the guys yelled at him. I stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they cant be that bad. I don't blame you, I probably would have to. At least some people are still nice." I said looking at all the guys. They sighed.

"So I'm guessing that's okay?" Paul asked.

"Yes, of course it is okay." I said as we started walking out. I rode with Paul (surprise, surprise.), and Shawn. We talked about little stuff on the way there, well, mostly them because I kind of tuned them out and thought about what Chris was probably doing at that time. While I was in the shower earlier I realized that I really did want to be with Chris completely. And if completely meant having sex, than I was ready. I just had to find a way to tell him. Maybe later tonight I can go see him.

"We're here." Paul said, breaking my train of thought. We got out and I saw that we were at a local restaurant. As we were walking in, I saw Melina in a back table with the other guys. On our way over to the table, I pulled on Paul's arm and pulled him down to my level.

"Why am I here again?" I asked suddenly realizing that I am the only non-wrestler or non-diva.

"Because Melina has a smart mouth and you are the only person that I can think of that can come back with a just as smart answer." He said. I nodded in understanding. He bent his head back down and whispered in my ear, "Besides, I wanted you here." I straightened back up. I looked up at him with a confused and frustrated expression. Didn't just today he tell me he looked at me like a younger sister?

I decided to push those thoughts away during lunch enjoy it. We sat down opposite the other four. We sat Tyson, me, Lashley, Shawn and Paul pulled up a chair on the end.

"Hey guys." Paul said politely.

"Hi." They all said in unison. I looked at them and saw that they were seated like this, JBL, Joey, Melina, Johnny.

"Who is this?" Melina asked rudely while looking at me. I raised an eyebrow but let it slide.

"This is Kendall Hunter." Shawn introduced me quickly seeing the flame in my eye.

"Am I supposed to know her?" Melina asked. I turned my head to look at Tomko unbelieving of her attitude. He smiled lightly and shrugged.

"She is Shane's new secretary." Paul answered for me.

"What an accomplishment." She said with a fake smile. I glared at her and returned the smile. My fists were clenched at my sides wanting nothing more than to spear her to the ground and beat the crap out of her.

"At least I'm not the slut of the century." I mumbled under my breath mostly to Tomko and Lashley. They laughed a little but no one noticed.

"So JBL, how's it going man?" Shawn asked changing the subject because he actually heard what I said and didn't want to give Melina a chance to retort if she heard me too.

"Going pretty good." He said. They started a conversation so did Melina and Paul. I looked up and saw Joey looking at me intently. I raised an eyebrow and saw him wink at me. Then, I saw him look at my breasts and the little bit of cleavage that was visible. I turned to Lashley to see if he saw it but he was talking to Shawn and JBL. I looked to see if Tomko saw and was pleased to see that he did see it and was staring daggers at Joey. I looked and saw that he was still looking at me. I gave him a look that asked what he was looking at. He smirked cockily and ran his eyes over my body, or the parts that you could see from the table up. I got really upset and elbowed Lashley. He looked down at me and saw my frustration.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just need to go to the bathroom." I lied.

He looked at me suspiciously but tapped Shawn on the arm and asked him to get up anyway. As I was sliding out, I caught Paul's eye and saw the worry. I rolled my eyes and patted his hand once I was up to show him not to worry. I smiled at Shawn and Lashley and thanked them quietly.

Once I was in the bathroom I looked in the mirror and saw the anger etched clearly on my face. This bitch and her little friend Joey were really started to grate on her nerves. I stayed in there for a few minutes to regain my composure. Once I thought I was calm, I walked out and directly into Joey. I groaned and stomped my feet out of annoyance.

"What do you want?" I exclaimed so pissed.

"Why, what else would I want baby? You, baby, you." He said approaching me. I groaned again, but louder and stepped out of his reach.

"First of all, I am not nor will I ever be your baby and second, ewww." I just wanted to get away from this kid. At first he looked offended but he got his arrogant attitude back and proceeded to come towards me.

"Baby, you can't deny the desire you feel for me. I can see it all over your face." He said. That was it. This guy needed a good spanking. I screamed quietly and stepped on his foot hard.

"Go jack off to some other girl because I am certainly not doing it for you. Jerk." I call out to him as I walk away. On the way back to the table I see someone that looks familiar. I stop and look closer and see its Chris. I smile and start to walk towards his table but stop when I see that he is holding hands with some girl. Before he can see me, I walk back to the table in an even worse mood than what I was in before.

I tap Paul on the shoulder when I am right next to the table. Everyone at the table turns to me.

"I'm leaving." I said and started to walk away but couldn't go very far because Paul had one of his hands wrapped around my wrist. I walked closer with a frustrated groan.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just want to leave." I all but scream. Paul, Shawn, Tyson and Lashley look at me oddly.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Melina asked with a laugh. Again, I couldn't take any more.

"Listen Bitch." I started loudly and that quieted down everyone in the restaurant. "I have had just about enough of you and your nasty remarks. I don't care who you think you are but I think you are an insecure brat who has to make others feel bad about themselves so you feel good. And another thing, you have no idea how many times I have wanted to slap you in the last ten minutes. I mean my god, how many times can someone actually talk about how fat I am? I was sitting two seats away, of course I heard. Newsflash! You are a nightmare and if it wasn't for Lashley and Tomko over there, I would have already smacked you and been out of here. So don't say things that are about my personal life, how I look, or why I am angry. Do everyone a favor and keep your malicious comments to yourself. And by the way, the fact that your friend over there tried to molest me is a good reason to be pretty peeved right now." I said purposely leaving out the Chris thing. I looked around and saw that everyone, including Chris, was looking at me. He looked worried too and immediately let go of the lady's hands. I didn't have time to worry about him though, my eyes opened wide and I couldn't believe I just embarrassed myself in front of all these people. I took one last look at my new friends at the table and ran out of the restaurant, totally mortified.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to mention that i wont be writing any house shows in this fic because i have no idea what days they are and it would just be easiest to not worry about them. I definately had the most fun writing this chapter. Tell me what you think. Review!**  



	23. Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 23 : Comfort**

Instead of running the whole way from the restaurant to the hotel, I quickly got a cab and told them to take the long way back. The whole ride, I looked out the windows and thought about everything that just happened back there. I can't believe that people can be that heartless. This is one of the reasons, I am assuming, my brother, Elliot, didn't want me to get involved with wrestlers. That thought got me thinking about my family and Charlie. When we reached the hotel, the cab driver broke my thoughts and I hopped out of the car. I handed over the money I owed him and fast walked into the lobby. As I was walking, I saw John Cena on the other side flirting with some girl. Why were all guys like this? Why did they always need to be around a female? This got me thinking about Chris. All I wanted to know was who that girl was and why he was with her. Why didn't he tell me about it? All there thoughts made me angry and all I wanted was to get a pint of ice cream and curl up in bed with a chick flick on.

I walked into one of the shops next to the hotel and got a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. I walked back to the hotel and straight up to my room, luckily not running into anyone I knew. I put on my pajamas which was short yellow cotton shorts and a San Francisco 49ers jersey. I climbed into the warm bed with my ice cream and a spoon. I flipped through the channels and ordered one of the movies they offer. I decided on The Notebook and last minute remembered to grab the tissue box from the bathroom.

Once the movie was over, I had about a fourth of the ice cream left and zero tissues. I turned the TV off and attempted to finish off the ice cream. About five minutes later I face facts that I couldn't finish the ice cream. I had just put my spoon back in the carton when there was a knock. I was expecting someone to come sooner or later and I had actually assumed they would be here sooner. I walked to the door, ice cream still in hand, and looked in the peep hole. I sighed when I saw it was Chris. I stood next to the door for a minute, weighing the pros and cons of opening the door. When he knocked again I thought that this would be an as good a time as any to ask him who was with him.

I softly opened the door and looked as Chris with a soft expression. I motioned for him to come in. He followed me into the room and I hopped on the bed. He sat next to me. I offered him the rest of the ice cream. He shook his head so I put the cap back on the carton and quickly slipped in the fridge. I walked back to bed and sat looking at him.

"So, I'm guessing your wondering who I was with earlier?" He asked. I nodded and waited for his answer. "She's my friend. Her boyfriend just broke up with her and she called me and I told her I was in the area so we met at the restaurant." He said. I looked at him thoughtfully.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were meeting her?" I asked.

"You didn't ask." He said and I nodded my head realizing that he was right. "Come on, you don't really think that I could go out with another girl when I have you right here next to me. Do you?" He said the last part seriously.

"Honestly, I don't know much about you." I said seeing for the first time that I knew practically nothing about him. We sat for a few minutes absorbing that information. I looked at him and soon after he looked at me. "Maybe we should just be friends and get to know each other before we start anything." I said not really wanting that. I was hoping he would say no and that we could get to know each other while dating.

"Yeah, your right." He said nodded. I was kind of disappointed but pushed that feeling to the back of my mind

"So what should we do for our first friendly outing?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you this for our first official date but I guess we can go as friends. I have two tickets to the baseball game here for tomorrow. Want to go?" He asked. I looked at him with a smile.

"I would love to. How did you know I loved baseball?" I asked and tilted my head to the side.

"I have my sources." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. "And I better get going. I left my friend in the lobby." He said.

"You should have brought her up here." I said feeling bad that he just left her there.

"Now really, can you imagine that? You thought I was dating her on the side. You would rip her apart." I laughed. We stood up and walked to the door. We said goodbye and I closed the door. I walked into the bathroom and saw for the first time since I changed what I was wearing. No wonder he was smiling so much.

Twenty minutes later I had changed to go eat dinner. Paul called a few minutes after Chris left and invited me to have dinner with him and Shawn. I accepted because I had no one else to go with and I really didn't want to be alone. I had on ripped jeans, a white tank top and a volcom hoody with my white vans slip-ons. I put my hair in two French-braids and the only make up I wore was foundation because I was feeling really lazy ever since lunch. I walked down to the lobby by stairs, giving myself time to think. I headed over to the restaurant and saw Paul waiting outside. He smiled when he saw me, and I gave him a small one of my own. He gave me a small hug when I was close enough and I thanked him for it, knowing I needed a lot of support, not only for Chris and I not seeing each other anymore but also because of how embarrassed I still am because of the lunch incident. Funny but embarrassing. We walked in and saw Shawn already waiting at the table. Him and Paul got here earlier and already had their drinks and ordered me a sprite. I sat down opposite Shawn and felt Paul sitting next to me.

"Hey Shawn." I said politely.

"Hello little lady." He said and raised his glass to mine and clinked them together.

"So what did you guys do after lunch? Anything exciting that I missed?" I asked hoping to get some kind of news of how Melina got hit by a car and is now in critical condition in the hospital. Of course I just made that up, but, hey, a girl could dream.

"Nothing really. But what I want to know is what you said about Joey trying to molest you." Shawn said raising an eyebrow. I sighed. I completely forgot that I mentioned that. I explained to them what happened and could see in their eyes that they were angry but they didn't show it because they didn't want to scare or upset me. In my head I was thankful for that, but another part of me wanted them to show it so I know that someone wants me here and not everyone is after me for sex or amusement.

I started stirring my ice with my straw as Paul and Shawn started talking about their storylines. Right now I wanted to get back to my room and curl up in my bed with some teen romance book. Those always help me relieve my stress and make me happy. Soon, our dinner comes and we make small talk. Before I know it, we are walking to the elevator. We all were on different floors and I was happy to see that my floor was the highest so I would have some time to myself and not worry about them walking me to my door. As I got closer to my door, I saw someone sitting outside it. Once I got nearer, I saw that it was Carlito. I smiled when I noticed that he was asleep. I sat down next to him and lightly shook him. He opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them to let the get adjusted to the light. He looked at me and sighed.

"Finally. I have been waiting here for hours." He said as I let out a small laugh.

"I was at dinner. Sorry." I said standing up and opening up the door. I left it open for him to follow me in. When I heard the door close I fell on my bed and closed my eyes. "Was there something you needed?"

"Well, I heard what happened earlier and I wanted to make sure that you were okay." He said leaning over. I opened my eyes and smiled at the concern I saw in his eyes.

"I'm fine. I will be right back." I said and walked into the bathroom. I changed into the pajamas I had on earlier, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and took out my contacts. I walked out and climbed in bed and closed my eyes, going to sleep. I felt him pull the covers up more to cover me better. I snuggled into them and sighed contently when I felt him drop a feather light kiss on my forehead. I could hear his jeans moving towards the door.

"Don't leave." I called out softly. I opened my eyes and they immediately connected with his and they pleaded with his own. "Please. I don't want to be alone." I said with hope in my voice. He looked like he contemplating whether or not to. He nodded and slipped his shirt over his head. I admired his body for a few seconds.

"You can take your jeans off if you want. I don't bite. I will behave myself." I said happily. He laughed and slipped them off too. He crawled into the bed and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me. He wrapped his own arms around me and put his chin over my head, which was resting on his chest.

"Thanks." I muttered before sleep claimed me. It was nice to have someone around to cuddle and talk with. Carlito, was definitely the first person I felt most comfortable with on the road at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Tell me what you think and keep leaving reviews.**  



	24. A Day at the Ball Park

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 24 : A day at the Ball Park**

I woke up this morning from the best sleep I had had while being on the road. I went to push myself up with my hands but realized that the mattress was a lot harder than it was the night before. I looked up and my eyes locked with Carlito's. I smiled remembering that he had stayed with me for the night. I put my hands on both sides of him and pushed up so I was on my knees with my butt resting on the heels of my feet. I rested my hands on my thighs and checked the clock to see the clock read nine am. I turned my attention back to Carlito to see him looking at me.

"Good morning." I said happily.

"Good morning." He said in return.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Only about a half hour."

"So you have been watching me this whole time? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Just thought I would let you get some sleep." He said smiling sweetly. I smiled back. I laid on my back and did a back somersault onto the floor. I meant to land on my feet but I didn't. I heard Carlito erupt in laughter. I sat up and tried to look innocent but once I looked at him, he laughed harder, which made me turn red.

"Hey. Don't laugh at me." I said and stood up with my hands on my hips.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He said raising his hands in surrender.

"Good. I am going to take a shower. While I'm in there, you think about why laughing at people isn't nice." I said in a motherly voice. He nodded. I walked to my suitcase and grabbed what I was going to wear to the baseball game with Chris later today. Once I closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower, I could faintly hear Carlito laughing again. I rolled my eyes in annoyance but decided to ignore it and let him have a small laugh.

Twenty minutes later, I was out of the shower and had my make up on. I dried my hair and put it in the two braids like what I had on for dinner last night. I put on my matching beige bra and panties set and then put on my cargo-like khaki pants. I slipped on a brown lace tank top and walked out of the room. I saw Carlito with his jeans on but still shirtless and flipping through the channels on the TV. He turned to look at me and smiled. He turned the TV off and walked over to me while slipping his shirt on.

"Well, I better get going. So I will see you later?" He asked.

"Yes I am sure you will." I said with a laugh. I walked him to the door and waved as he walked out. I walked back over to my suitcase and looked at the clock and saw that I had about twenty minutes before I had to meet Chris in the lobby. I dug through by bag and finally found my brown pair of flip-flops. I grabbed a brown jacket and put my cell phone and some money in the pocket. When I walked into the lobby, I noticed that Chris wasn't there yet so I sat down and picked up a magazine and flipped through it while waiting for Chris.

After about five minutes of waiting, I see him coming towards me with a huge smirk on his face. This confused me as to why he was so happy so I asked. "Why are you so chipper?"

"Is it wrong to be happy and excited to spend a day with a friend?" He asked sarcastically. I decided to drop the subject because I just wanted to have a nice, easy day. We walked to his car and rode the short distance to the baseball stadium with small talk. Once we gave them our tickets, we stopped in the souvenir shop and even though I don't like the team, I can always use more sleepwear. After my purchase, I found Chris at the entrance still wearing the same smile he had when I first saw him.

"Ready?" I asked after I slipped the shirt I bought over my head.

"Yeah. But first, I got you something." He said holding out a bag.

"Why?" I asked now suddenly more confused.

"I just felt like it." He said simply. I hesitantly opened the bag, never taking my eyes off of his. I slipped my hand in and felt it. It was a hat, that much I knew. I pulled it out and saw that it was for the Detroit Tigers. I smiled on the outside because of his thoughtfulness. But on the inside, I was screaming why he was doing this. Why would he buy me this?

We walked out and found our seats. They weren't too far back but also weren't too close. It was just where I like to be, in the middle behind first base. I was sitting next to this nice older man who was very much into the sport. Chris, on the other hand, was next to an older women who, lets just say, was fond of him immediately and she was very forward. We got some peanuts and soda's and enjoyed the game. When the game was in the 5th inning, I looked at Chris when I felt his leg almost on top of mine. I saw that that was because the older women was touching his other leg, perhaps offering his a spot in her bed, and he was trying to get away from her. He looked at me and his eye widened asking for help. I smiled.

"Hi. I'm Kendall. And you are?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Not interested in you. I am, however, interested in your friend. Who is he?" She asked leaning towards me more. I was a little shocked at her answer, I would not have thought her to be that mean but I recovered quickly.

"My boyfriend. So, I would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself." I replied and leaned back in my chair, holding Chris's hand for effect. I heard the lady gasp in shock and I almost laughed out loud. I turned to Chris and saw the thanks shining from his eyes. Apparently, he was more thankful than I thought because he leaned into kiss me. At the last second, I turned my head so his lips caught my cheek. I looked back at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

"I was going to kiss you." He said calmly in hushed tones.

"But we are just friends remember?" I asked sarcastically and turned my attention back to the game.

"You didn't really man that did you?" He asked unconvinced.

"Yes. I did mean it." I said trying to get back in the game. That thought, however, was stopped when I felt him blowing air into my ear.

"I know you didn't." He said and started nibbling on my ear. I looked around nervously. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him back.

"Chris, stop. I meant what I said." I said giving him a small nudge but, he still didn't budge.

"I will stop for now. But, I wont give up until you tell me that you want us to be more than friends." He said and sucked on my ear for a couple seconds before pulling back and turning his attention back to the game. I looked at him in utter disbelief. I couldn't believe him. I angrily started watching the game more closely, but not missing the suggestive looks he sent my way for the rest of the game.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update lately. Thanks for the reviews. i love them. Keep them coming.**  



	25. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 25 : Confessions**

Yesterday was weird. I couldn't understand why Chris was acting like that. But, after a nice, long sleep, I get it. It all becomes clear. I see that he really likes me and he wants to be with me, he only said he wanted to be friend because he thought that's what I wanted. I guess I sent him mixed signals at the game yesterday. But, the thing is, they weren't mixed signals, they were the signals you send someone when you like them, I cant deny it anymore. I, Kendall Hunter, like Chris Master a whole lot. Now, I just have to tell him.

Right now, I was drinking the last of the coffee I had for dinner. It was around eleven night, I had just got back from my jog and was in a sweat suit. After I paid for my dinner, I went to my room and took a shower. Once I was out I did my makeup and dried my hair and curled it. I picked a real simple outfit, consisting of a short denim skirt and a violet tank top with purple flip-flops. I grabbed my room key and walked out of my room, and down the hall to my destination. I walked past the elevators and finally reached the door I was looking for. I knocked loud and clear. I waited for a few seconds and then I heard him on the other side mumbling something and finally, the door opened. I stared at him in shock. He was wearing boxers and a tired expression. I stared at him for longer than I expected and snapped out of my gaze, when he was talking. I reluctantly moved my eyes from his abs and chest, to his face. He was wearing one of his famous cocky grin.

"Did you say something?" I asked confused.

"Just asking you if since you see most of me, if maybe you wanted to return the favor." He said. I rolled my eyes and pushed him on his chest and walked in the room. He followed me in the room and I sat on the bed and he slipped on some jeans with still no shirt, which I didn't mind.

"So, did you need anything?" He asked and sat really close to me.

"Uhh…yeah." I said and was loosing my train of thought when he started nibbling on my ear. Man, he sure knows what he's doing, I thought. "Well, you are definitely going to have to stop doing that if you want me to finish."

"Alright." He said after he let go of my ear. He leaned on in his hands and tilted his head to the side. "What did you need to talk to me about?" He asked. I paused, looking at him.

"Okay. This is hard for me, but I'm just going to say it." I said. I paused and stood up, pacing back and forth, compiling my thoughts. I turned to him and walked closer. I grabbed his hands and pulled him up. I looked up and deep into his eyes. Still holding his hands in mine, I started talking. "You see, I really liked you, I liked you a lot when I first met you. And then, our first kiss…it was…amazing. When you asked me to the club, I thought I was going to die out of absolute excitement. And then, when we danced, I just can't express in words the feelings I felt. That night, when you walked me to my door and you asked to come in, I was so tempted to let you in and rip your clothes off. But then, you didn't call the first day, and I just assumed that you were busy. Then you didn't call the rest of the week, and again, I shrugged it off. But, weeks, turned into more weeks, and those weeks turned into months, and although I was in denial, I had to face facts that you weren't going to call." I looked at his face and saw that he was going to say something. I shook my head and continued.

"So when Shane offered for me to come out and travel, I thought that would be great. But once I got there, and saw you, all I wanted to do was run away, because I knew, that one day, even if I didn't want to, I would fall for you. And as much as I try to deny it and find someone new, I know I can't. In my brain, I know this is asking for trouble, because I know your history and how you treat women. But," I started and lifted his hands to touch my chest where my heart lies. "in here, I know that its right and I cant keep denying it. I am falling for you Chris, and I'm falling hard." I finished and could feel the tears coming out of my eyes. We stared at each other for what felt like months but was probably only ten minutes.

I could see him thinking and going over what I just said in his head. I sighed and nodded my head. His silence was answer enough. I gently released his hands and looked at him for a second before calmly walking out the door. After I closed the door, I broke down crying and started running for the elevator. I couldn't believe I just spilled my feelings for him and he didn't say anything back. Once in the elevator, I hit the lobby button. Right now I just needed some fresh air to collect my thoughts. I practically ran out of the lobby passing a whole bunch of people that I knew and they were staring at me with wonder in their eyes. I didn't say anything and once I was outside, I sobbed harder and started walking to the park that Chris and I went to the other day. It was raining outside, and I was freezing but, I hardly noticed because my heart was hurting more than the coldness of the rain was hurting my skin.

I just barely made it to the park when I heard someone calling my name. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I slowly turned around and saw Chris running towards me, drenched from head to toe. He got very close to me and as I was going to step back, he grabbed my hands and pulled me to be flush against him. I looked up at him with sad eyes with a look that asked what he could possibly want next. He looked down at me with sadness and concern shining from them.

"You never gave me a chance to respond." He said out of breath. I didn't say anything and just continued to stare at him.

"The silence was more than enough." I said, almost coldly, after a few minutes.

"No. That silence was me thinking about how great you are and what a fantastic girlfriend you would be. I was also asking myself why I hadn't told you how I felt." He said.

"How do you feel?" I asked almost shyly, my eyes never leaving his own.

"I think you are the most amazing women I have ever met in my life. Well, next to my mom." he said and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He smiled when he saw me laugh. "You also have the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen." He said. I smiled up at him. "You are so fun to be around, you don't care what people think of you. And, you care so much for your family and friends." He said. He squeezed my hands in his and I could feel another tear leave my eyes. He quickly released one of my hands from his and wiped the tear away with his thumb and put his hand back just as quickly. "I am falling for you Kendall Hunter, and I am without question falling hard." He said, using my earlier phrase but added his own words. I smiled at him. He leaned his head down and kissed me on the lips.

This kiss was by far the most passionate because you could feel the desire, love, and tenderness in it. After a few minutes, we broke apart and looked back into each others eyes.

"So does this mean we are a couple?" I asked happily. He smiled a huge smiled and leaned down and kissed me again but this time with more hunger. He pulled back and looked at me. My eyes were still closed because my head was spinning from that last kiss. I opened them slowly and looked at him. He rested his forehead on mine and stroked my cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked and started sucking on my neck. I nodded absentmindedly. He chuckled and continued his torturing process.

We were walking back to the hotel ten minutes later, hand in hand. I was wearing the jacket that he must have slipped on before he followed me outside. More like ran after me actually. We were both soaked and decided to go back in. Everyone's heads turned when we walked in. I can only imagine what these people are thinking. I mean, two days ago we came in covered in mud and now water. We got to our floor and he asked me back to his room. I agreed. Once we were there, we walked in the bathroom and he started the shower. I gave him his jacket back and took off his shirt and tossed it the floor. He removed my shirt and skirt. We looked at each other for a while thinking of the next step.

"Chris, I am not really ready for this." I said shyly hoping he wouldn't be mad. He smiled softly and nodded his head.

"Hey, no pressure. Whenever your ready." He said and put both his hands on either side of my head and kissed the top of it. "Tell me when your done and I will get you a shirt." He said walking backwards to the door. I nodded and watched after him as he closed the door. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and slipped my underwear off and stepped under the shower head thinking of everything that happened today. I smiled happily when I realized that I was with someone that like me for who I was and not for what I look like. He also likes me just as much as I like him and that couldn't have made me happier.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for taking so long. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. You guys are awesome!**  



	26. Wonder

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 26 : Wonder**

I had a great night sleep last night because Chris and I slept together. We didn't really sleep together, I just spent the night in his bed, no sexual activity. In the morning, we got breakfast together and shared something's about our childhood. Around lunch time, we made our way to the airport to catch our flight to the next city, which was Chicago for Wrestlemania and raw. The flight was short and quiet, thank goodness. Chris and I exchanged small talk and a few make out sessions. Chris was sharing a rental car with John Cena, so after we got our luggage, we walked to the car rental section of the airport and met up with him. The car ride was pretty silent, with John, who was driving, and Chris, who was in the passenger seat, making small conversation about the matches tomorrow. Upon reaching the hotel, I hopped out of the car and let Chris get our luggage. I walked to the desk and checked myself in and right as I was finished, Chris came up to check himself in. After, we went to our rooms and drop our stuff off. I took a shower and dried my hair. Tonight, like in a few hours, was the hall of fame ceremony induction and I was Chris's date so I wanted to look extra hot.

I curled my hair and applied my makeup then I walked out of the bathroom to get my dress. I put on the turquoise halter top dress with ruffles on the stomach that fell a little lower than mid-thigh. I sat on the bed as I slipped on my turquoise stilettos without straps on the ankles but had three straps on the feet. I put on some silver dangly earrings and went back to the mirror to make sure I looked good. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I walked up to it and slowly opened it and smiled when I saw Chris. He was wearing a black tux with a red shirt under the blazer.

"You look nice." I said happily. I saw him giving me the once over as I had been just doing.

"So do you my dear. So do you." He said and stepped in the room, shutting the door after him. He was advancing towards me with hunger in his eyes. I backed up until my back was on the wall. He smacked his lips to mine in a hard yet gentle kiss. I returned the kiss with just as much passion. Minutes later, I broke the kiss and noticed that we were both breathing hard.

"We should get going." I said in between breaths. He nodded his head and grabbed my hand. I grabbed my purse and we were out the door. Once in the elevator, we shared one more short, sweet kiss before the doors opened. I looked and saw that we had stopped on the seventh floor. To my disgust, Melina walked in. I instantly sent her a death glare. I looked to see Joey, Jillian, Johnny and Mickie James hanging off of each others arms. That wasn't out of the ordinary but what was, was that Randy Orton has his arm wrapped around Melina.

"Hey guys." Chris said politely.

"Hello Christopher." Melina purred, sending him a suggestive look. I looked at Randy, silently asking him why he was with her. Either I don't think he got the message or he didn't know how to answer because he just turned his head to look at the floors we were passing. I shrugged it off and decided I'd ask him about it later. Finally, the elevator ride from hell came to a stop at the lobby and everyone got off, walking outside. We got to Chris and John's rental car and saw that John was there with his date. I had never seen her before. She had blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had a nice body and nice face. She was wearing a deep v black dress that was about the same length as mine. All in all, I would say she is beautiful but, you never know until people talk.

"Hi John." I greeted happily. He returned the greeting and said hi to Chris. I turned to his date. "Hi. I'm Kendall." I said and held my hand out.

"I'm Rachel." She said kind of coldly. She looked at Chris. "Hi." She said. I looked at Chris and his features looked stony and rigid. I realized that he hadn't really said anything since we got here except a mumbled hi to John.

He nodded his head to Rachel and wrapped his arm tighter around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Rachel." I looked back and forth between Rachel and Chris a few times before I looked at John silently asking him what was up. He shrugged but I could tell that he knew what was going on but he didn't want to say. I sighed.

"Should we go?" I asked just wanting to get away from this girl and the tension. John nodded and helped Rachel in the back seat and followed her. Chris got in the drivers seat and I got in the passengers seat. The car ride was very quiet and tense. When we got there, I got out of the car and went to Chris's side. He grabbed my hand and held tight while we walked up the building. I could faintly hear Rachel and John yelling at each other, probably still at the car, but I didn't really want to think about them. We took our seats and waited for the night to begin.

It was a great ceremony and I could tell that it really meant a lot to Chris, because he would look at the stage and tighten his grip on my hand and I could see that he was imagining it was him up there in a many years. I remember looking to the side a couple of times and saw John and Rachel in the row more up close. I saw John was very focused and not paying much attention to Rachel. I could also tell that she wasn't happy at all and she looked about ready to blow.

When the ceremony was over, we went to another room and had dinner. Thankfully, John wasn't at our table. On our way over here, we had bumped into Rachel and John and Chris immediately tensed. Obviously Chris knew this Rachel girl from somewhere otherwise he wouldn't be so rigid around her.

Carlito, Trish, Ashley, Shelton Benjamin, Tyson Tomko and Matt Hardy were at our table and I was glad that they were nice. There was some funny ideas going around the table, and some talk about the matches for tomorrow. By the end of the night, I was so happy to be on the way back to the hotel. This time, John drove and Rachel was in the passenger seat. Halfway through the ride, I got tired and lied my head on Chris's shoulder. I wasn't asleep when we got to the hotel so I felt Chris picking me up, bridal style so I leaned my head back on his shoulder. He asked me if I wanted to go to my room and I shook my head, not capable of saying sentences at the moment. When we got to his room, he gently laid me on the bed and wrapped the covers around me. He said he would be back and I could hear him close the bathroom door. I slowly drifted into sleep, not a deep sleep, though.

I didn't hear Chris come out of the bathroom, or the knocking on the door, nor did I hear the door open. I did, however, hear Chris talking to someone. This is what I heard.

"Hey man." The other person said. I recognized his voice, but I hadn't figured out who it was yet.

"What was up with that?" Chris asked in hush tones, probably not wanting to wake me up. I heard the other person sigh before talking again.

"Listen, she asked me and I kind of felt bad for her." He said and I finally matched the voice to the face. It was John Cena.

"Yeah. But come one man. You know how I feel about Rachel." Chris said. I was confused. I thought he didn't like Rachel what with the way he was acting every time he got within ten feet of that girl. Maybe they used to be friends or maybe they were a couple. I listened further to maybe clear up some of these thoughts.

"I know. But what did you want me to do?" John asked exacerbated and I could picture him throwing his hands up in the air. There was silence before Chris answered.

"I don't know." He said slowly and softly. I felt the bed dip at the bottom. "I just don't want to see her again. Ever." He said. They shared some more softly spoken words that I couldn't hear, or maybe I could have if I wasn't so tired. I drifted off to sleep again, this time a deep sleep, with thoughts of what could have happened between Chris and Rachel lullabying me to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but i am hoping to make the next chapter longer. thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.**  



	27. Realizations

**A/N: Many of the same curse word in this chapter! Dont read if you dont like them. You've been warned. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars 

**Chapter 27 : Realizations  
**

I was waiting for Chris backstage. He just had his match for Wreslemania and Carlito and him lost. Finally I saw him making his way out with a pissed off expression on his face and Carlito following behind him, trying to get him to calm down. Chris walked right pass me without saying anything. I followed next to Carlito all the way to Chris's locker room. Chris slammed the door behind him, right in our faces. I opened the door cautiously and quietly. I walked in, with Carlito behind me and he softly closed the door. I saw Chris sitting on couch so I stepped closer to him. I put my hand gently on his shoulder and he instantly stood up and started pacing.

"Chris." I said trying to get his attention.

"Go away." He said forcefully without looking at me.

"Chris." I said a little louder. He turned to me with rage in his eyes.

"Kendall." He yelled. "Fuck off!" He finished with a punch in a locker by him. I stared at him in shock.

"Hey! Calm the fuck down. Don't you ever talk to me like that." I yelled back at him.

"Oh shut the fuck up." He yelled back.

"Alright!" Carlito yelled getting in the middle of us. He looked at Chris. "Chill out man, she didn't do anything." Chris said whatever and walked into the bathroom. Carlito looked at me and sighed. "Do you want me to stay in your room again? Maybe he will be less steamed tomorrow." He offered. Before I could answer, Chris came back into the room.

"What the fuck does he mean stay in your room again? He's stayed there before?" He asked in shock. I groaned.

"Relax Chris. I didn't sleep with him. It was the night that I saw you with your friend. He came, we talked and then I didn't want to be alone so I asked him to stay." I said totally over this attitude that he had right now.

"You could of called me." He said still loudly but not yelling.

"But, you were part of the problem." I almost screamed.

"What are you getting mad at me for?" Chris asked, once again yelling.

"Are you kidding me? Not even two minutes ago you were screaming at me to fuck off. I would really appreciate it if you didn't do that again." I yelled.

"Newsflash! I just lost a match. I have a right to be angry and want to be alone." He screamed.

"Exactly. _You_ lost a match. But, hello! It was all planned. You knew that was going to be the outcome. Get over it." I screamed back. Before he could say anything, John Cena walked in and was followed by Rachel. Man, right now I just wanted to smack that smirk off her face. For some reason she was extremely happy, maybe because John won, but I think its something else.

"Everything alright in here?" John asked raising an eyebrow. I looked at Chris and saw that he was looking at Rachel. I saw Rachel, out of the corner of my eye checking Chris out, licking her lips and winking at him. I saw Chris do the same thing. My eyes widened as something just clicked.

"John, can you please excuse us?" I asked as politely as possible, never taking my eyes off Chris. John looked at me skeptically.

"You sure?" He asked seeing Chris's rage.

"Just leave." I said shortly. I heard Carlito and John reluctantly leave the room with an even more reluctant Rachel leaving, but not before sending another wink Chris's way.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked clearly annoyed. He snapped out of his daze and turned to me and his eyes turned dark.

"What was what?" He snapped.

"You were checking her out right in front of me." I said with my voice cracking. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Kendall. You check all the guys out." He said and brushed it off.

"Yeah, but none of them are my ex-girlfriend." I said with my hands on my hips. His head snapped to mine and his eyes widened. "Yeah. I know. I can't believe I didn't see it earlier." I said with my voice cracking again.

"Dall li-" He started softly but I cut him off.

"And that 'friend' that needed your help. It wasn't really just a friend was it? It was Rachel wasn't it?" I asked with my voice slightly rising with each question.

"Dall-" He started but again, I cut him off.

"Answer the damn question." I shouted feeling the waterworks coming.

"Yes! Okay, yes! But, let me explain." He said. I shook my head and wiped the stray tears that escaped my eyes.

"No. You could have told me that you met with your ex-girlfriend, or that Rachel was your ex-girlfriend last night. But, you didn't." I said full out bawling now. I walked to the door and grasped the doorknob when I felt Chris turn me around and press his body into mine, pushing me up against the door.

"Kendall. Baby. Listen to me. Please." He said helplessly. I stared into his eyes and nodded. Not like I could go anywhere, what with me being trapped between the door and his body. "Rachel called earlier that morning and asked to meet me. I didn't want to but she said that it was very important and that it could effect both our futures. When I got there, turns out there was nothing important to be said. She just said a whole bunch of crap about how she wanted me back and that she couldn't go on without me and blah, blah, blah. So that's what you saw. I was telling her that if she didn't stay away from me then I would put a restraining order on her because this hasn't been the first time she tried this shit." He said. I nodded. So that explained why he was so tense yesterday.

"So what about checking her out?" I asked softly looking up at him through tear stained eyes. He wiped some tears away before he sighed.

"Listen. I have known Rachel for years. I know that the only way to get rid of her is to give her what she wants. She gets bored. She wanted me to have a positive reaction when she checked me out, so I gave her one." He said leaning and kissing me on the cheek.

"So why don't you just give her what she wants with a relationship? Then she would be off your back." I asked wanting to bite my words.

"Because she is complicated. With relationships, it is kind of the same thing, except she has to be the one to dump you." He explained looking at me intently. "And besides, I have you now." I stared back at him and sighed before looking at the floor.

"So I understand that now. But why couldn't you have just told me that?" I asked feeling the tears coming back.

"I didn't want you to worry. I thought it was over the last time I talked to her." He said lifting me chin and kissing away the tears.

"Alright." I said. He looked at me.

"So are we okay?" He asked with a smile. I thought it over before answering.

"With Rachel, yes, but I still don't understand why you had to yell at me earlier." I stated. He groaned.

"Okay. I will admit, I am a sore loser. After I lose a match, I get angry. Just try to stay away from me when I'm like that, or don't take it so seriously." He said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"But I don't want to have to watch what I say around my boyfriend." I said and wiped away some loose tears trying to get rid of them all. He was quiet for a while.

"How about you just stay away the first couple of times, and slowly talk to me and then hopefully, it will be fine and I wont be like that." He suggested. I looked at him and smiled.

"I guess we can see how it goes." I said and kissed him. I pulled away and slipped from under his arms. I giggled when I saw him look over his shoulder from where both his arms were on the door. He walked towards me but I slipped under his arms again and crawled to the door. I stood up and was almost home free, when I felt him wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and pull me to him.

"You are funny." He whispered sarcastically into my ear and moved his head further down to nibble on my neck. I sighed and rolled my head onto his shoulder to allow him more access.

"I know." I muttered with my eyes closed. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled away. It took me a few seconds to register that his lips were no longer on my body and I opened my eyes and saw him smiling in front of me. I pouted with my bottom lip stuck out.

"That wasn't nice." I said and started walking to the door. I heard him laughing as I walked out of the room.

"You know you love me!" He yelled after me before I closed the door. I shook my head as I walked down the hallway. Yeah, I thought, yeah, I do love you.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Tell me in a review!**  



	28. Rumors

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 28 : Rumors**

As I wandered in search of someone to talk to, Adam and Kurt were talking on the other side of the arena.

"Are you serious man?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"Would I lie to you about this?" Kurt asked back while slipping on his t-shirt. Adam shook his head and laughed.

"So you are telling me that Chris and Carlito have a bet going for who can bang her first?" Adam asked still unconvinced.

"That's what I'm saying." Kurt answered while lacing his shoes.

"How did you find this out anyway?" He asked while lacing his own shoes.

"A man never gives away his secrets." He replied with a smile. He hoisted his gym bag on his shoulder and left the room with a goodbye to Adam. Adam shook his head after Kurt left. He smiled when he figured out what that conversation truly meant. He also grabbed his gym bag and left the room.

Paul came out from where he was in the shower when he was sure that the door was shut. He heard their entire conversation and was mad. He decided that it was time to have a chat with a certain masterpiece.

I had just turned a corner and hit someone and would have embarrassed myself further if they hadn't reached their hands out to catch me. Once my feet were completely flat on the ground, I looked up to see who I had bumped into. When I saw that it was The Big Show my eyes widened and mouth hung open.

"I…I'm sorry." I stuttered out barely able to finish that short sentence. He smiled and removed his humongous hands from where they were resting on my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. Accidents happen." He said nicely and raised one of his hands as if to say 'no problem'.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." I said not wanting him to let me off the hook. He stared at me for a while thinking.

"You are a stubborn little thing aren't you?" He asked with a warm, welcoming smile. I blushed, which he immediately took notice of and laughed a deep, hearty laugh.

On the other side of the arena, Paul was pounding on Chris Masters door, refusing to stop until Chris came out. Finally Chris opened the door wearing a towel, wrapped loosely around his waist, an angered expression and with water dripping off every inch of his body. Paul pushed him to the side so he could get into the room. Chris stared after him a few seconds before closing the door.

"What was so urgent that you couldn't have possibly waited a minute so I could put some pants on?" Chris asked while walking over to his bag pulling out some clothes.

"You got some nerve." Paul said simply.

"Why do you say that?" Chris asked while he put on some jeans.

"I know about the bet." Paul said barely controlling his temper.

"What bet?" Chris asked with a confused face.

"The one that you and Carlito have to see who can quote bang Kendall first." He said trying not to raise his voice too much just in case Kendall were around. Chris's eyes bulged out of his eyes. "Don't try to act innocent. I know about it so no need to try to hide it from me."

"Paul. Listen, I don't know who told you about this bet but, I have nothing to do with it and I am pretty sure that Carlito doesn't either. You have seen everything we have been through lately, what with all the drama practically drowning us, do you really think if I didn't care for her that I would stick around just to sleep with her?" Chris asked before putting on his shirt. Paul looked at him thoughtfully for a while.

"I guess not." Paul said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Who did you hear that from anyway?" He asked curious so he could maybe, accidentally ram the guy's head into a wall.

"Kurt was telling Adam and I overheard." He said and stood up from his seat on the couch.

Chris froze from where he was with his bag over his shoulder. Kurt, once again, was trying ruin his relationship.

"Chris, man, you okay?" Paul asked with a hand on his shoulder. Chris looked at him and nodded. Paul patted his back before walking to the door together.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just got to thinking." He said. They walked down the hallway, exchanging jokes, advice and wrestling talk. They looked ahead and saw me next to the Big Show, laughing at an old road story he had just told. I looked in their direction and my smile widened.

As we got closer we all looked at each other. I took a step closer and hugged Chris and he hugged me back. He leaned his head down and whispered, "Having fun without me?" I smiled back at him and nodded. We were walking behind Paul and Paul Wright, Big show, so they couldn't really see us. Chris slapped my butt playfully after he heard that comment.

"Ouch." I said trying to be quiet. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes.

After a few more steps, I slapped his own butt as hard as I could (Cause he knows how much I like his butt) and ran off in front of Paul and Paul. I turned my head and yelled, "Last one to the car is a rotten egg." I turned back around intending to keep running but was lifted onto someone's shoulder and spun around. I screamed and screamed. Finally, they stopped spinning but left me on their shoulder. They were faced to the guys so I couldn't see anything but this persons backside. I could tell this was a male, with a very nice backside.

"Nice butt." I muttered to myself.

"Why thank you." The person said with a laugh. I know that voice, I thought. Carlito.

"Put me down you…you…you bully." I said trying to think of a good insult but came up short. I heard all the men laugh at my attempt. I was getting frustrated and started moving me feet up and down.

"Let me down." I said again hoping it would work. It didn't.

Instead Carlito turned around and started walking with the guys to the car. I put my elbows on his back and rested my chin in my hands so I didn't have all the blood rush to my head. I saw people pass and look back and I would wave to be nice but they would just snicker and turn around. Finally we reached the parking garage and I was put on the ground. I looked up at Carlito with a scowl. He pulled me into a hug but my arms just hung limp at my sides.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I was just having some fun." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll get you back." I promised. We walked to our cars and left for the hotel. Chris and I however, were stuck, waiting for John to come out of the arena. He was the main event so he would be a while. Chris and I did Crossword puzzles and quizzes in my magazine. It was fun for me, I think he was just humoring me though, but, we bonded.

John finally came out and we drove and got some fast food. Once we got to the hotel, Chris was out cold while I was thinking about some things. One thing that I had to remember was to talk to Shane about Charlie coming into town and hopefully make some arrangements. Once she was here, this job would be looking up one hundred percent. Especially because I will have a female to talk to and not just say hi to when I pass.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Dont forget to review!**  



	29. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 29 : One Step forward, Two Steps Back**

When I woke up Tuesday morning at 9, and woke Chris up and told him I was going for a jog. But he told me to give him five minutes and he would go with me. I told him that it wasn't necessary but, he insisted, so I waited for him and after five minutes, we were walking out the door.

Our jog lasted about 20 minutes when we saw a cute little diner so we decided to get some breakfast. After we were sat at the table, and ordered, I excused myself to use the restroom. I didn't think I was in there too long but when I came out, Chris was at our table, but he wasn't alone. Across from him was Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas. I groaned and wanted to just run out the door and back to the hotel but I didn't want to leave Chris. I walked there and sat in the seat next to Chris and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't know you two were going to be here." I said to Adam and Amy, trying to be pleasant. I knew that Chris and Adam had worked together during the time I had been stressed about Chris not calling.

"We just walked in and saw Chris sitting here by himself so we decided to join him." Amy said rather rudely.

"Yeah, I guess you were just catering to another one of your clients needs." Adam suggested. I glared at him for making that comment, especially with my boyfriend right next to me.

"Clients? What's he talking about baby?" Chris asked while putting an arm around my shoulder. I glared at Adam a little longer before looking at Chris sweetly.

"You know the day he was hitting on me in the office and you saved me?" I asked before continuing.

"Yeah, I remember." He said replaying that day in his mind.

"Well, ever since then, he has been calling me a whore to me and behind my back." I said smirking in Adam's direction after that comment. I looked back at Chris and he looked confused.

"I'm sure you are just misunderstanding. Adam has changed, ever since Amy and him broke up after the whole Matt thing. And when he confronted you, it was after." He said. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe that he was taking the pig that was across from me side instead of his own girlfriend.

"You don't believe me?" I asked just above a whisper, sounding hurt. I could see Adam smirking out of the corner of my eye. In front of me I could see that Chris was instantly regretting saying that.

"Well, its not that I don't believe you, maybe your just over reacting." He said trying to be gentle. My eyes got big and I felt like crying. Why doesn't he believe me?

"Well, I guess its good to know how you feel early in our relationship instead of months into it." I said put a couple bills down on the table to pay for my coffee and stood up walking out the door. I heard Chris calling my name but I never looked back. If he really wanted me to come back, he would have came after me instead of just sitting on his lazy ass.

So much stuff was going on with Chris and me in our relationship and we have barely been going out for four days. Maybe this was a sign that things aren't meant to be. I pushed that thought away almost as fast as it entered my mind. I love Chris, I already know it. I don't want to tell him though because I don't want him to think I'm rushing. I sat at a bench a couple blocks from the diner and just thought about things that have been going on lately between my so-called boyfriend and me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard someone ask. I looked to my left and saw Randy Orton sitting next to me. I looked back in front of me.

"Just thinking about why I can be happy for a minute then unhappy the next five." I said. I looked back at him. "Wouldn't expect to see you here." I said.

"Why not? Aren't we friends?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"That's what I thought. But what was up with going to the Hall of Fame with Melina and then ignoring me?" I asked sounding hurt also. He sighed.

"Listen, I didn't want to go with her, but she asked and I felt bad." He said. I nodded, deciding that this was drama that I didn't need and besides, I wanted to be friends with him. I smiled as I turned my body back to him.

"Guess who is coming here next week?" I said. He looked confused for a second at the sudden change of topic, then I dawned on him and he groaned.

"No. Please tell me its not Charlie." He asked with dread deep in his voice.

"Sorry slugger." I said putting my arm around his shoulders.

"Are you sure she's coming?" He asked with hope.

"Well, I still have to check with Shane to make sure he doesn't have a problem with it, but I am like 99 percent sure." I said. He groaned again and I chuckled. "Its not that bad. I bet she even forgot about your little…incident." He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. I smiled, he was suddenly brightening up my day. "Okay, so maybe she hasn't forgotten, but its not that bad. It has happen to other people too. Besides, she has her sights set on a different wrestler." I said getting up, but not before ruffling his hair. I started walking back in the direction of the hotel when I heard running footsteps behind me.

"What do you mean? Who?" He asked not believing that Charlie was no longer interested in him.

"Lets just say she likes big red machines." I said and started walking in step with him. He didn't say anything for a while, digesting that information.

"Kane? She likes Kane?" He asked in disbelief.

"Did I say that? No. I didn't say that." I said as we entered the hotel. Once in the elevator, it seems that Randy noticed something.

"Hey, wait. When I saw you, you were alone. You haven't been alone since you started working on the road. Where's your little boyfriendand your personal bodyguard." I rolled my eyes at his description.

"Paul," I said, emphasizing his name. "is probably at the gym, I don't know, I haven't seen him yet today. And Chris is having breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. man whore." I said stepping off at my floor and could hear Randy following me. "I don't think your room is on this floor." I added innocently.

"Adam and Amy." He stated and I nodded. "Your arch enemy." He stated and I once again nodded. "You two are still together right?" He asked and I shrugged walking into Chris's room leaving the door open for Randy to follow since I knew he would.

"I don't know. It seems every time we take a step forward in our relationship we get pushed two steps back." I said and started putting everything I had taken out earlier in my suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked as I started walking out Chris's room, suitcase and Randy in tow.

"To my room. I was going to cancel the reservation this morning too. I am glad I didn't." I said walking past the elevators to my room. I unlocked it and walked in, dropping my suitcase on my bed. I dug some clothes out and walked into the bathroom, locking it just incase Randy tried to get in.

When I walked out fifteen minutes later with a full face of light makeup and hair curled and hung around my face and past my shoulders. I had on sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"I have to go see Shane to talk about last night and today. I will just see you later." I said turning from the mirror next to the door. When I looked at him, he looked worried and was biting his lip and fidgeting with his cell phone that was held in his limp fingers. "Randy are you okay?" I asked walking to stand in front of him.

"No. I just got a call from Shelton telling me about some things you should know. I shouldn't tell you but I know I have to otherwise this whole friendship thing won't work out." He said and started pacing. I put my hand on his arm and waiting for him to stop.

"Randy, its okay, just tell me." I said anxious to hear what it was about. He nodded and thought things over before telling me what the call was about.

"Apparently there are some rumors. These rumors are going around the back and pretty much anyone whose anyone in the back knows about it." He started and looked at me. I nodded for him to continue and he sighed before finishing. "The rumor is that Chris and Carlito have a bet to see who can sleep with you first." He said. I stared at him for a second, doing nothing but breathing and blinking. I nodded and went back to my suitcase and got something out of it before walking back into the bathroom, once again locking it.

When I came out Randy could see that I had changed my clothes. I now had on a tight red t-shirt that showed a lot of cleavage and fell just below my navel. I also had on super tight black jeans that squeezed my butt just right. I had on some black stilettos that looked very good with the jeans. I could see him giving me the once over and the second over and the third over. This was the exact reaction I wanted. I went to the closet and grabbed a cropped leather jacket and slipped it on.

"I have to get going now, but I will definitely call you later." I said. I twisted the door knob, but just as it was about to open, Randy closed it with his palm and looked at me confused.

"Kendall, what are you wearing. I have not known you that long, but I know these clothes aren't you." He said seriously.

"Well, if I see Chris, I want him to regret it." I said simply. He looked at me for a second before chuckling and shaking his head. He opened the door for me and I squealed, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. I turned around to walk out the door but I could barely take a step otherwise I would run into Chris, who looked very angry. I squeezed past him and down the hall, not wanting to look at him a second longer.

* * *

**A/N: Againn, sorry it took so long but, i think this chapter is really good. i also am planning on updating tomorrow, so, hopefully that will happen. Dont forget to review.**  



	30. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 30 : Confrontations  
**

I had just arrived on the tenth and final floor. This is where I assumed all the very important persons stayed. I looked at the room numbers and finally found the one I was looking for. I knocked twice and it was opened. I smiled at Shane and said hello.

"Come in." He said and followed me in, pointing to a chair next to the table. I sat down and dragged it a little closer to the table while Shane took his seat next to me.

"Sorry I was late." I said hoping he wasn't mad.

"Its ok. I was running late myself." He said nonchalantly and pulled some papers toward me. "Now, I just got these from my sister, and she got them from the writers. She usually doesn't give them to me unless she thinks something should be changed. Check to see what you think, which one should be changed." He told me and I nodded. He pulled out some different papers and started looking them over.

"Wait. Shane. These are for Smackdown, how can you get these to her by tonight?" I asked confused. He chuckled a little, never taking his eyes off the paper that was in front of him.

"There is this new invention called a fax. Ever heard of it?" He asked and I blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah. Sorry." I said.

"Stop saying sorry." He said looking me in the eye.

"Sorry." I said. He glared at me softly. "Sorry." I sighed. "That will take some work." He chuckled before looking back down. I skimmed over the schedule and didn't see anything wrong until I looked over it a second time.

"Well, all I see is a typo." I said to Shane when I was done. He looked up and over at the paper.

"Really? That's it?" He asked. I nodded. "What is the typo then?"

I pointed to the paper under where I was talking about. "Its pretty minor. Just forgot the L on Lashley. Although, that would be a hoot seeing Ashley spear Booker T." I said and smiled. He smiled back and shook his head.

"Thanks. I'll let her know. Well, I guess if that's all that's wrong. You can go." He said looking back down and writing an L in front of Ashley.

"That's all you needed?" I asked shocked. He nodded. I was about half way to the door when I remembered something.

"Shane? Can I ask you something?" I asked hoping not to disturb him too much. He looked up and motioned for me to sit down again.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Well, you see, me and my friend, Charlie, we have always been together, barely separated for three weeks. Well, I was wondering if she might be able travel with us next week?" I asked hesitantly.

"That's all? That is no problem Kendall. Your friends and family can visit anytime they want. Just make sure they don't cause too much ruckus." He said.

"Are you sure its no inconvenience?" I asked with my fingers crossed.

"Not at all. Just make sure you bring her by, I want to meet her." He said and I nodded wildly, very excited.

I opened the door and then turned back to him. "By the way, I cannot believe you said the work ruckus. I have only met two people that say that. They go by the name of mom and dad." I said and quickly closed the door, not letting him say anything else.

I walked to the elevator and rode the short ride to my hotel room in silence. When I approached my room, I walked in and immediately shook my jacket off. It kept me warm but I didn't need to be warm because the hotel was heated 24/7. I was going to take a shower before I went to get some lunch. I ripped my shirt off and breathed a sigh of relief when I was greeted with cold air hitting my upper body. I unbuttoned my jeans and zipped them down, but as I was going to pull them down I heard a moan. I stared straight for a second wondering if that was in my room or the room next door. I heard another moan behind me and stood up straight realizing that that noise was definitely coming from my room. I turned around slowly and clutched my heart when I saw that it was just Randy.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you?" I said loudly while walking toward him to where he was sitting on the couch.

"Sorry, it slipped." He said with a shrug while looking me over. "Please, continue." He said happily. I looked at him oddly and then suddenly remembered what I was doing not five seconds before. I looked down and saw that the only thing on the top part of my body was a flimsy lace black bra. I squealed and crossed my arms over my breasts trying to keep them out of his view. I looked lower and noticed that you could see the top of my matching black lace boy shorts. I glared at him before making my way into the bathroom. I slipped my pants off and stared at myself in the mirror.

"Why are you still here?" I yelled at him while ridding myself of the other clothing on my body.

"Thought you might like some lunch." He yelled back. I could faintly hear the TV being turned on.

"Go get it, by the time you get back, I should be done." I yelled before turning on the shower. I hear him say okay. I roll my eyes because I know he is still sitting there. Then I smiled because he reminded me of my dad, and since I haven't seen my dad lately, that was a good thing.

I hopped in the shower and took my time, cleaning and pampering myself. Twenty minutes later I was done and stepped out. I wiped the steam off of the mirror and plugged my hair dryer in. Ten minutes later, my hair was dry and curled into ringlets. I walked out of the room because I didn't have any clothes to change into. I dropped my earlier clothes into a bag that I put my dirty clothes into and grabbed some clothes to wear. I was digging for some socks to wear when I felt arms wrap around me. At first I was alarmed that someone was in my room again, without me knowing. Then I relaxed when I recognized who it was with his chest pressed into my back. Then, I was alarmed again when it hit me what he had done earlier. I ripped his arms off me and turned around with steam coming out of my ears.

"What do you want Chris?" I asked angered that he even had the nerve to come here. He sighed.

"Come on baby. You aren't still mad at me are you?" He asked and took a step closer to me. I took a step back and groaned and for the first time, just wanted him back off and leave.

"Chris, please leave." I asked softly hoping he would respect my wishes. No such luck.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry I didn't believe you and took Adam's side." He said and again took a step towards me. I took another step back and stared at him for a second before I screamed out loud to let out my frustrations.

"No!" I yelled at him. "You aren't sorry. If you were sorry, you would have followed me. If you truly wanted to be with me, you would have never taken his side. If you had any honest feelings for me in the first place, you would have never made that bet!" I yelled. He stared at me in shock.

"I never made any bet." He said loud and firm. I rolled my eyes.

"Psh. Don't even try to wiggle your way out of this one." I said while walking to the door and opened it. " Leave." I said while motioning to the hallway. He sighed before walking towards me. He stopped in front of me and I turned my head so I wouldn't have to look at him. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. It took every ounce of will power to ignore the idea of kissing him back, it was easier to resist when I thought back to when Randy told me about the bet.

"I never made any bet. I'm sorry you think so." He whispered to me before walking out the door. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes but wouldn't let them fall. I had spent too many hours crying over him. Now I was going to have some fun. I looked up and saw Randy looking down on me. I clutched my towel tighter to me, shut the door and walked and picked up the clothes I had decided on.

"What's wrong Kendall?" Randy asked as I was walking to the bathroom.

"Nothing." I said back to him. I slammed the door and started changing.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? So-So? Tell me please!**  



	31. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 31 : New Beginnings**

When I came out of the room, I had on Victoria Secret sweat pants and an old band concert sweatshirt. The minute I was out I smiled when I saw Randy sitting at the table with lunch all spread out. He smiled when he saw me and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"You said lunch right? Not breakfast, lunch, and dinner." I joked.

"Haha." He said sarcastically. "Us wrestlers need our food." He added and reached for some fruit salad he got. He had hashbrowns, sausage, sandwiches, fried chicken, french fries, fruit salad, and pasta.

I scooped myself some fruit salad on my plate when he was finished. I grabbed two halves of a roast beef sandwich and stood up to get water. I grabbed two bottles from the fridge and handed one to Randy when I sat down. He mumbled a thank you with his mouthful. We ate in silence for most of lunch and I was thinking of my previous encounter with Chris. Randy seemed to notice a change in my facials from what they were a few minutes ago. He stopped eating and took a swig from his water bottle, then turned to me.

"Kendall, can I ask you a question?" He asked. I stopped eating my sandwich and looked at him. I sighed after I set my sandwich back on the plate. I knew this was coming.

"Sure." I said and turned to face him.

"Why were you upset earlier?" He asked. I opened my mouth to respond but he interrupted me before the words could come out. "And don't say nothing because I know that it isn't nothing." I sighed. He was right and I don't know why I wasn't telling him, he was, after all, a new friend.

"Before you came back, Chris came over here." I said softly while looking down at my hands, which were fidgeting with the hem of my sweatshirt.

"What did he do?" He asked just as softly and put his hand on my chin, making me look at him.

"He said sorry about the whole Adam thing and I told him that sorry wasn't going to work this time, so I told him that I knew about the bet. Randy, he acted like he had never even heard of the bet. Why couldn't he just take responsibilities for his actions?" I asked and started sobbing after I got the question out.

"Its going to be alright." Randy said and pulled me into his chest. I cried for a good five minutes before I was out of tears. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry," I said and pointed to his shirt which had a big wet spot. "I got your shirt all wet."

"It will dry. You sure you are okay?" He asked seriously.

"I'm better. It felt good to get that out of my system. Thanks." I said and stood up and cleared the table and put the leftovers in the fridge and threw everything else away, since we used paper plates.

"So, Kendall, what have you got planned tonight?" Randy asked me when I sat down on the couch next to him. I pulled my feet under my and shrugged.

"Nothing, like usual." I said.

"How about I take you to dinner." He suggested. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him confused.

"Like on a date?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. On a date." He said happily. I stared at him for a while then put my hand to his head.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"I'm feeling fine. Why does asking you to dinner mean I'm sick?" He asked and removed my hand from his head and held it in his hand.

I shrugged and looked down at our intertwined hands before quickly looking back up. "Well, I mean, I've seen the types of girls you go out with and I don't look like them." I said trying to take my hand back, but he had it in a firm grip.

"You are gorgeous." He assured me. I turned my head to the left, trying to hide the blush that rose on my cheeks.

"Even so, I'm not like them. I'm not going to sleep with you on our first date, or the second, or the third." I said trying to get him to understand.

"Alright, since you are obviously uncomfortable about this, why don't we just take it slow?" He asked while stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Listen, Randy, I think I might need a little more time. I mean, Chris and I just broke up like, just this morning." I said rationally. He sighed and nodded his head. He released my hand and ran his own through his hair.

"You're right. I don't know want I was thinking. Sorry. So how about we just go to a get to know you dinner, since we don't know each other very well." He said. I studied his face and saw that he genuinely wanted to get to know me.

"Fine. That sounds good." I said. He stood up and walked to the door, so I decided to follow him. He had his hand on the handle, but before he turned the knob, he turned to me.

"Wear something nice." He said before slipping out the door. I stared at the closed door before walking back to my bed. Guys were really confusing. One second they want to be more than friends, and the next, just friends. No doubt, Randy is attractive, but I still need time, I do, after all, love Chris. I looked at the clock and it read 3:30. I sighed and then realized that Randy hadn't even told me what time we were leaving.

I quickly called his cell and informed him. He said he just made a reservation for six. I immediately hung up and rushed out the door, all the way outside the hotel. I hadn't packed anything nice, I didn't think I was going to dinner with someone. I caught a taxi pretty fast and told the driver to go to the nearest Macy's. Once we were there, I paid the driver and practically ran into the store.

I fast walked to the teen prom dresses cause they had really cute ones. I saw some teenagers looking for their prom dress and I prayed that I blended in with them, cause it was pretty embarrassing, me being 21 looking for prom dresses. I pushed that thought away and focused on finding a cute dress. I thought, since this was just a friends night out type thing that I could find a colorful, short, flirty dress and have fun with it.

About a half hour later, I found the perfect dress that I could wear to clubs that the wrestlers usually go to on the road and have dinner in and I found matching shoes. When I got back to the hotel, it was already 4:30. I didn't have much time so I quickly got in the shower, dried my hair, and curled it into perfect ringlets. I applied my makeup and slipped on the dress and slipped on my shoes. I had just finished strapping my heels when there was a knock. I yelled one minute and went into the bathroom to put on finishing touches.

I walked to the door and opened it, not prepared for how good Randy looked. He was wearing a suit set with a red button up shirt under his blazer.

"Hey." I said almost shyly.

"Hey. You look great." He said looking me over. I had on a strapless ivory dress. Right under the bust, it had a medium thickness satin gold sash with a rhinestone broche in the middle. It had tiered ruffles that fell below the sash and the dress fell to above my knee. I had on 4 inch high gold stilettos and held a gold clutch.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said.

"Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded before walking out the door and closing it behind me. This friendship outing is a new beginning for me, I thought, have fun with it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. i love to read them. and, if you are confused about my dress descriptions, message me and ask and i will give you the link. its a really pretty dress.**. 

**Dont forget to review!**


	32. It's all about Randy and Kendall

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 32 : Its all about Randy and Kendall**

Once we were in Randy's car and he started the engine, 50 Cent was blaring through the speakers. Randy started rapping quietly with the CD and I let out a small laugh. I reached over and turned the stereo off. He looked at me oddly.

"Hey. I was listening to that." He said.

"I don't listen to rap. Unless, its at a club, for strictly dancing purposes." I said still laughing at him trying to rap.

"Well, that sucks for you because this is my car." He said stubbornly and turned the stereo back on and turned it up even louder, making the car vibrate. I looked at him for a second.

"Would you seriously rather listen to this crap than talk to me?" I asked loudly, to be heard over the sound with a pout. He turned his head from the road to look at me. He sighed and caved, turning off the rap music.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked sounding kind of sad. I almost felt bad for making him turn the music off, but then I thought about it more and realized that we would probably be heading to a club later tonight so, it didn't really matter.

"Well, tell me a bit about yourself." I said turning my body to him, truly interested.

"You sure? Its kind of boring." He said with a sigh.

"Well, unless you don't want to talk about it. I understand." I said not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.

"It's just…why don't we save that for another night. Tonight is supposed to be fun." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"You also said that we were supposed to get to know each other. You know stuff about me but I know practically nothing about you." I said reasonably.

"Maybe some other time. Okay?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side, confused why he didn't want to tell me about himself.

"Whatever." I said still looking at him. He looked over at me and saw me staring at him. He turned his focus back on the road for a few seconds before looking back at me.

"What? Is something on my face?" He asked touching his cheek. I smiled and shook my head.

"No. I'm just trying to figure you out." I said still studying him.

"Well, that's half the fun Miss Hunter." He said playfully. "Because my father and myself are famous, I have to be much more cautious about telling about myself. I don't want people to get to know me for my money or who my father is. That is why I don't want to tell you about myself. If you can hang around me for a while, maybe, I'll share my life story. But for now, even though you work for Shane, I can't be too cautious." He finished with a smile shot my way. I smiled back.

"Smart." I stated as we pulled into an Italian restaurant.

Randy got out of the car and ran around to my side of the car, where I had already had the door open and was about to step out.

"Aww. You didn't wait for me." He said and grabbed my hand helping me out of the SUV.

"Sorry. Maybe next time." I said as we were walking into the restaurant, oblivious to the fact that we were still holding hands. Once in the waiting area, Randy approached the hostess and told him that the reservation was here. She nodded and said that the table was all set. Randy walked back to me and grabbed my hand again, walking with me to the table that the hostess was showing us to. Randy pulled my chair out for me, I thanked him as he was walking to his own chair. Once we were both seated and had our menu's, I looked at Randy with a smile. He looked up and tilted his head to the side.

"What?" He asked for the second time tonight.

"Since when have you been such a gentleman?" I asked jokingly.

"I will have you know, I have always been a gentleman. You just never gave me the chance to show you my skills." He replied back and I giggled.

"Fair enough." I said as the waitress came and took our drink orders. After she left, we looked at our menu's in silence. Lucky me, this restaurant was fully authentic Italian, which meant that everything on the menu was in Italian.

"I don't know what any of this means." I said defeated. Randy laughed before scooting his chair next to mine, I'm talking, like wood to wood. He pointed to the first thing on the menu and read it in perfect Italian. I looked at his profile in wonder. Who would have thought? Cocky, arrogant, smug Randy Orton spoke Italian. He read about five more things, but I was no longer listening to him, I was still staring at his profile thinking about how great he is. First wanting to open the car door for me, then pulling my chair out for me, and now…now reading the menu for me. I smiled slightly thinking about how wrong I was about him.

"Kendall. Kendall." Randy said looking at me oddly. I snapped out of my trance and turned my head to look at the menu to hide the blush rising on my cheeks.

"Well, that was beautiful. But, it still doesn't help me figure out what it is." I pointed out.

"Just let me pick something out for you. Trust me. It will be great." He promised. I stared at him again, the thoughts from earlier coming back to me.

"Sure." I said. He turned his head to look back at the menu, deciding what to get, while I found myself, once again, looking at his profile. All these thoughts running through my head were really confusing me, yet, I was excited about them. They made me somehow think that I was already over Chris.

I was again caught staring, when Randy took his eyes off the menu and pinned then on my own eyes. We stared at each other for a while before we both started leaning closer, and closer, and closer, until our lips were mere centimeters apart. Right as they were about to make contact, a loud burst of laughter from the table next to ours broke our trance. We both moved back, diverting our attention on something else. The waitress came seconds later, taking our order. Randy ordered for us both in the perfect Italian he had used earlier while reading it off the menu.

We started talking normally, how it was before our near kiss. When there was bit of a silence, I thought that this would be a good time to excuse myself.

"Excuse me. I need to use the little ladies room." I said happily. He nodded his head and moved his chair a little to allow me more room to get out. I walked to the bathroom, and was out within five minutes with my makeup all touched up.

On the walk back, I looked at the other tables, admiring the couples. One couple, however, stood out from the rest. It was Chris Masters and Maria. Her laughter could be heard a mile away, I was kind of surprised I hadn't heard it at our table. That's when I realized that I blocked out everything in my past, Chris and Maria included, when I was with Randy at the table. I stood there for a few minutes, just looking at them. Then Maria saw me and sneered at me. Why? I don't know. I thought we got along pretty good, but whatever. I rolled my eyes at a typical reaction from a bimbo like her, the kind that weren't really stupid, just acted like it. I walked back to Randy before Chris could see me. Tonight was all about Randy and Kendall, I thought, changing my mind from earlier. Maybe Randy would be a good prospect of a boyfriend. So far, he had proved himself to be funny, smart and a gentleman.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, once again. Tell me what you think about this chapter and share any ideas you might have for the next chapter with me. Thanks!**  



	33. Crazy Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 33 : Crazy Night**

Randy and I shared small conversation after I got back from my bathroom trip. I was still reeling from the discovery that Chris was out with Maria but I tried to put that in the back of my mind. While we were waiting for our dinner, the DJ arrived and announced that they were going to have some music playing, so if you wanted, you could go dance. We watched some couples go out and dance. They were some old couples, some young couples, and some middle-aged, but they all gave off vibes that shouted they were in love.

We watched for about ten minutes before Randy stood and held his hand out to me. "Can I have this dance?" He asked playfully. I giggled a little and nodded.

"I would love to." I said happily and walked to the dance floor. It was a slow song, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me close, but not too close. When we first arrived on the dance floor, I felt eyes on me and knew it was either Chris or Maria. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that it was Chris that was staring while Maria was babbling about something, probably about a celebrity or makeup or other girly stuff. I laughed on the inside.

I gave Randy my full attention when I heard him call my name.

"So, how have you been enjoying this night so far?" He asked while keeping the rhythm in his feet. For the second time tonight, he has amazed me. He really does have graceful dancing moves. And you probably would have known that if you gave him a chance, I told myself mentally.

"I have been having a spectacular time, surprising." I said and beamed. He also beamed at my answer.

"That is good." He said while staring into my eyes, which made me stare back. We danced like that, just staring into each other eyes, for quite some time. Finally, the song ended and the DJ announced that he was taking a break. Randy and I stopped dancing and movedour bodies closer but kept staring into each others eyes, we moved our faces closer, and closer until our lips were once again centimeters away from each other. Right as they were about to collide, a ringing knocked us out of the train of thought our brains were heading towards.

We looked away guiltily before we tried to find the source of our interruption. It was Randy's cell pone in his blazer pocket. We laughed lightly before he took it out from his pocket and checked the caller ID.

"I have to take this." He said. "I'll meet you at the table?" He asked and I nodded kind of disappointed that our kiss had been broken before we even actually kissed, again. I turned and watched him walk out the restaurant to take his call. I sighed and turned in the direction of our table, fully intending to get that kiss later on tonight. I had just turned around when I was face to chest with someone of the male gender. I sighed heavily when I recognized him by just looking at his chest.

"What do you want Chris?" I asked not looking at his face, keeping my eyes focused on a couple in the corner sharing their dinner.

"So, Orton huh?" Chris asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Uh-huh." I replied now looking at a family of four. The mother was trying to get her small son to eat his vegetables, but he kept throwing them at her.

"So, is he your boyfried?" He asked with a jealous tint to his voice now.

"Nope." I stated simply, wishing this conversation was over and I was back at the table, awaiting Randy's arrival and those luscious, thick, pouty lips. I mentally shook my head to get those thoughts out of my mind.

"Well, you certainly looked like it while you were dancing." He said with the edge back in his voice.

"That's nice." I replied now thinking of Randy's butt. And what a butt it was.

"Are you only going to answer in one and two word sentences?" He hissed trying not to cause a scene.

I snapped my head to look at him and instantly regretted it. Despite the anger radiating off him, he still looked absolutely delicious. I pushed those thoughts away and focused on the conversation at hand.

"I will talk to you like I would talk to everyone else if you would just stop being so immature and confess to your actions. Tell me you made that bet right now and I will forget it and we can be friends." I said just wanting this madness to be over.

"I never made any bet." He all but screamed. I shook my head.

"Then I can't have a normal discussion with you. I cant be friends with someone I don't trust. And because you aren't telling me the truth, i don't trust you." I said before walking back to the table. Randy wasn't back yet, and I was kind of thankful for that. It gave me a chance to cool off before he came back.

About five minutes later, Randy got back. The food had gotten hear a minute ago and I was waiting politely for him to get back.

"Sorry for making you wait." He replied. He picked up his fork and spread his napkin over his thighs before looking at me. When he did, he sighed and set his fork back down and turned his body to mine.

"What's wrong? Is it about me taking so long?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"No. It's…It's nothing. Lets just eat." I said grabbing my own fork. He grabbed the fork out of my hand and shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. Not so fast. Tell me what's wrong. I can tell your upset." He almost begged. I sighed and knew I had to tell him if I ever wanted to date him.

"Chris is here. I saw him on my way back from the bathroom. He's with Maria and at first I was upset, but then I got back to the table and I realized that there wasn't anywhere else I would rather be. When we started dancing, I could feel him watching me, but after a little, I relaxed in your arms and forgot he was even there. Then, you went outside to take your call, and I was walking back to the table and he approached me. He wanted to know if you were my boyfriend and why I wasn't talking to him and he once again denied he had anything to do with that bet. That's all. I'm better now that you're here though." I said glad i got that off my chest and smiled at him when he smiled. He handed my fork back to me and picked up his own and we started eating our dinner.

"So, who was on the phone?" I asked casually.

"Dave. He had a fight with his wife and just needed some advice." He said in between bites.

"Ah." I said. I had never met Dave, but I had talked to him on the phone, when he called Shane. I had also heard so much about him, I feel like I know him and I cant wait to actually meet him. Thirty minutes and loads of laughter, stories and drinks later, Randy and I were making out way to his car, slowly but surely. We weren't drunk but we were definitely feeling a buzz.

"So where are we going now?" I asked him when I calmed down from the bunch of laughter we shared over a childhood memory of his.

"Where ever your little heart desires." He said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Disneyland?" I asked amazed.

"Maybe not that far. I was thinking hotel or a club?" He suggested.

"Well, I highly doubt the people that let us people in the club…what are they called again?" I asked looking up at him trying to concentrate to figure out the word.

"Uhh…It starts with a B….uhh…buyer? No, Boundary? No…" He said also trying to think of the word.

"Brandy!" I shouted like I figured it out.

"No, no, no. Its Baller." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I shook my head and tried to think of the word.

"I know!" Randy shouted and pointed at me. I looked at him wide-eyed waiting desperately for the answer. "Bouncer." I nodded wildly.

"That's it. You're so good." I said.

"That's not the first time I heard that." He said cockily. I wasn't listening because I was trying to think of what I was saying earlier.

"What was I saying?" I asked really confused. He shrugged his shoulder. Suddenly, it dawned on me.

"Okay, so anyways. I doubt that the bouncers will let us in because we are a little crazy." I said dramatically.

"You know it." He replied arrogantly. When we finally made it to the car, we hopped in and buckled our seat belts. Right as Randy was about to pull out of the parking lot, my cell phone rang. "One sec." I mumbled telling him not to back up.

"Hello." I greeted trying to sound completely sober.

"Kendall?" The person asked not believing it was me.

"John!" I yelled happily. "How are you?" I asked loudly.

"Are you drunk? Where are you?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I'm not drunk silly! And I'm with Randy. We are heading home. We just had a fabulous dinner." I said loudly.

"Kendall. You are drunk. Is Randy as drunk as you?" He asked even more concerned.

"Johnny, listen, I'm not drunk." I said trying to get him to understand.

"Kendall, give Randy the phone." He said slowly enough for her to understand. He heard me giving Randy the phone and telling him it's John.

"Hey man." Randy greeted.

"Have you left yet?" John asked desperately wanting to find out where they were.

"Nope. After we get off the phone though, we are coming to the hotel." Randy explained talking loudly also.

"Alright. Randy. Get out of the car. Go call a cab. I'll meet you in the front of the hotel when you get here." He said already slipping on his shoes.

"What? Why?" Randy asked confused.

"Just do it!" John yelled.

"Alright, alright. No need to yell." He said and hung up after he heard a dial tone. He turned to me and smiled. "Come on little lady. We are going to catch a cab." He said already having his feet outside. He closed the door and came to my side, opening the door.

"But why?" I asked really confused. Randy put his hands on my hips and lifted me out of the car.

"John said so." He explained grabbing my hand and walking towards the street, getting a cab quickly.

"Johnny. He was acting weird on the phone." I said leaning me head on his shoulder.

"He has a stick up his butt." Randy said. I looked at Randy and Randy looked at me. We both started cracking up at that reference and laughed the whole way to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews. But, i may have some bad news. My computer has been really stupid lately so i have to take it in this weekend to get it fixed and i dont know how long it will be in for. I'm going to try to update at least once more before this weekend and hopefully someone will let me borrow theirs. So, sorry in advance if i dont update for a while. Leave some reviews for me and it will persuade me to borrow someones computer to update. Thanks.**  



	34. What Friends are For

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 34 : What Friends are For**

I am never going to drink again, I decided. I had made many trips to the bathroom this morning and it wasn't even ten yet. Once Randy and I got back to the hotel, John was waiting for us like he said and he went to get the car after Randy told him what club we were at. Thinking back, I really am glad that John called, who knows what would have happened.

There was two things that I was really mad about from last night. One, Chris was there and that kind of ruined my night for a while. And two, Randy and I kept getting interrupted when we were going to kiss. That was a real downer.

So, here I am now, sitting on the couch, watching TV, and drinking some coffee to try to get rid of this hangover. I had on some old Power Ranger pajama short shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt because the air conditioning isn't working and it is hot in here. One of my favorite shows had just come on when there was a ringing noise. I groaned, knowing who it probably was, and trudged my way to my cell phone. I picked it up and sat back on the couch, barely glancing at the caller ID before I answered.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Well, how are you feeling this morning missy?" The person asked. I sighed.

"Like shit. You can stop making fun of me." I said.

"Ha. Yeah right." He said. "Anyways, to the point of this phone call. I am just getting back from a meeting with the boss, want to meet me for breakfast?" He asked but it really sounded like a demand.

"Sure John. I have nothing better to do." I said while standing up and walking to my suit case to grab some clothes.

"That's the spirit. I'll meet you in twenty?" He asked. I said okay before we hung up. Inside the bathroom I went and straightened my hair, clipping my bangs back. I put on my dark washed jeans and white and turquoise horizontal striped halter top. I put on a little bit of blush, concealer and mascara before I walked out of the bathroom, back over to my suit case to get some shoes. I put some money in my white purse, slipped on some turquoise flip-flops and walked out the door.

When I made it down to the lobby floor, I walked out the elevator and saw John leaning against the opposite wall casually waiting for me. He opened his mouth to say something but I held up a hand to stop him.

"Stop. I know. I look like shit. No need to jog my memory." I said as we started walking.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was just going to say that you are early." He explained. I rolled my eyes as we entered a small restaurant.

"Suure." I said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

We approached the hostess table. "Table for two please." John said to her, not hiding the fact that he was bluntly checking her out. I punched him in the side to get him to stop. He looked down at me with a smiled adorning his features.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"That was rude." I said when we walked away from the table and sat on a bench.

"Hey." He said with a shrug. "I'm a man. She was hot, I was simply showing her my approval." He said happily.

"Whatever." I mumbled needing something to take this headache away.

A couple minutes later, they called out name because our table was ready. We followed the hostess, John of course watching her butt, which, in my opinion, she was shaking a little too much.

After we sat down and ordered our food and drinks we talked about little bits of everything. Once we got our food, John asked me what was really on his mind.

"So, are you and Randy…like…a couple?" He asked while looking at me. I stopped chewing and looked at him. I furrowed my eyebrows and finished chewing slowly, thinking about the answer.

"Well, I don't really know. There were times last night where we were like just friends, but then, we would get in these trances and almost kiss. It's really confusing." I said with a slump in my shoulders.

"You guys will sort it out. I'm sure." He said with a smile before eating again. I looked at him for a little longer before I started eating again too. Once we were done and in the lobby, John striked up the conversation.

"So, what's this I hear of your friend coming to visit?" He asked trying to not sound to curious. I smiled a huge smile at the mention of Charlie.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! She is coming. I'm so excited." I said barely containing my excitement.

"How old is she?" He asked nonchalantly.

"She is same age as me, 21. Her name is Charlie, and she is my best friend. Ever." I said happily.

"Oh really?" He asked, smiling himself. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No John. You can't try to be with her. Leave her alone." I said sternly.

"Who said anything about me being with her?" He asked trying to his the gleam in his eyes. I gave him a hard look.

"I can see it in your eyes. Don't even think about it. She isn't the type of girl to hook up with someone for one night." I said purposely not mentioning the incident with Randy. He looked at my pleading eyes for a minute before sighing and nodding.

"Alright. If you say so. What are friends for." He said as we got in the lobby.

"John. Promise me." I said holding out my pinky. He laughed.

"Your kidding me. Pinky swear?" He asked with humor echoing through his voice.

"John. Promise me." I demanded, holding my pinky farther out.

"Alright, Alright." He said before shaking his pinky with my own.

"But, if she shows an interest in me, I cant say I will be able to control myself." He said before getting out on his floor.

I shook my head. I never even thought that someone could be interested in Charlie. Of course she's gorgeous, but I never thought, until John brought it up, that someone would actually pursue her. But, the more I think about it, the more I realize that guys have been trying to sleep with me since day one, so I cant over look anyone.


	35. Catching Up

**A/N: I'm back! yay! its been too, too long. I'm sorry for the super long wait. In this chapter i have a bit of review just in case you forgot over the month that i was gone. And sorry in advance because the computer im using doesnt have spell check so their might be some typos. Hope you enjoy and hope it was worth the wait.  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars 

**Chapter 35 : Catching Up**

After breakfast, I got a call from Paul, asking me to meet up with him in the lobby in ten minutes. I walked back to my room to get my cell phone and some more money.

When I reached the lobby, I immediately spotted Paul talking to Rob Van Dam. They saw me coming and smiled. Rob shook Paul's hand and walked away. I was walking kind of slow up to Paul, still pretty tired from last night.

"Hey stranger." I said as I reached him. He immediately reached out and gave me a big bear hug which I returned greatfully. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Short Stuff. You look like shit." He said with a smirk.

"Gee. Thanks. That sure boosts my confidence." I said sarcastically as we started walking outside.

"We haven't seen eachother in a while." He said with an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"What's been going on? I have heard some stuff but how about you tell me." He said as we sat at a nearby cafe. I sighed, knowing this would be coming eventually.

"Is that why you called me here?" I asked.

"Well, that and I wanted to see you." He answered with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back and begin telling him about what had happened over the last few days.

"So Chris and i had been getting along pretty good since Wrestlemania. We went out to breakfast yesterday. I go into the bathroom to freshen up and when I get back to the table, Adam and Amy are sitting there. So I try to shrug it off because I know they are pretty good friends. So I try to be polite and make friendly conversations but Amy is snappy and Adam keeps making these comments about me being a whore but never actually calls me one. Chris askes me what thats all about and i tell him about Adam calling me a whore and stuff, but Chris doesnt believe me and starts making excuses for Adam. That makes me kind of confuses so i ask him if he doesnt believe me and he says that maybe im just overreacting." i said and take a few deep breaths.

"So i leave, and he doesnt come after me so i figure its over. i sit on a bench just to think and Randy is there. i explain everything to him and he walks me back to the hotel where i pack my stuff from Chris's room and go back to mine. A few minutes after that, Randy got a call from Shelton telling him about some type of bet that Chris and Carlito have about sleeping with me. So later i'm changing and i feel someone wrap their arms around me but i know who it is and i ask Chris to leave. But he doesn't and he tries to apologize and i tell him no and basically tell him that if he really cared about me he wouldnt have made the bet. Then he tries to weasle his way out of that by saying he doesnt know about it. Blah, Blah, Blah." i said already tearing up just thinking about it.

"So i go out to dinner with Randy. He surprised me so much, from when he held open my door, to holding out my chair, to speaking in perfect Italian, to dancing with me."I said looked up at the sky dreamily. "But, then, Chris shows up and starts talking shit about if Randy's my boyfriend and he still wouldnt admit to the bet. Once he finally left, Randy and i had a great night." i said while looking at Paul with a smile.

"Wow. I missed a lot." He said with a laugh. I walked over to his side of the table and sat down on the chair next to him.

"Yeah. You did." i said just staring at him. "I really missed you the whole two days i didn't see you." i said with a laugh.

"I missed you too." He said happily. "What do you say tonight, after Raw, we go get some dessert?" He asked. I moaned.

"Yum. Absolutely." I said as we stood up. We started walking and i wrapped an arm around his midsection looking up at him with admiration seeping through my lids. "I really see you as a brother. You know that?" i asked.

"Yeah. And your like a little sister to me." He said while looking down at me.

When we got to the elevator, i looked at his wrist to see the time.

"Are you going to the arena soon?" I asked him. He looked at the time and nodded. "Would you mind giving me a ride?"

"Of course not." He said stepping out on his floor. "Just be sure to be ready in about a half hour." I nodded as the doors closed.

Once i reached my floor, i walked to my room, thinking about what i should wear. i wanted to make Chris jealous and i wanted to impress Randy, who, although didnt have to work at Raw, was going to see some friends. I looked through my suitcases and some of the things i had already hanging up. Once i decided, i went into the bathroom and straightened my hair, putting it in a high ponytail, with my bangs brushed to the side. I put on a tope pencil skirt that reached just about the knee and a black long sleeve, button up shirt. I put my feet in a pair of knee-high stiletto boots and grabbed my black purse.

When i reached the lobby, i saw Paul talking to some wrestlers that i hadn't been formally introduced to yet. As I approached, they saw me and noticed a couple of them giving me the eye and others simply looking past me.

"Hi." I said softly to Paul.

"Hello Gorgeous." He said. "Guys, this is Kendall. Kendall, this is Rob Conway," He said pointing to a tall brunette, who winked at him, i muttered a nice to meet you, "Kenny," He said hello and shook my hand but not forgetting to check me out, "and Glen Jacobs." He gestured to Kane who i was a little intimidated by but hopefully didnt let it show.

"It's nice to meet you." i said to them all.

"They are going to be heading over with us." Paul said."Kenny, wasnt supposed to but he spent a little too much time in the mirror so the boys left without him." I giggled along with the other guys.

"Hey. I've got to make sure i look good for my audience." Kenny said while carefully smoothing his hair.

Once in the car, Paul was driving, Glen in passenger, Kenny, me and Rob in the back with me nestled between them. They were pretty muscular guys too so there wasnt much room. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Ok? The next chapter will definately be better with hopefully more drama than catching up. dont forget to review.**  



	36. Another Raw

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 36 : Another Raw**

Paul and Glen made conversation with each other early on in the ride while it took myself, Kenny and Rob a little more time.

"So how do you like the WWE so far?" Rob Conway asked while putting an arm around my headrest, or where my headrest would be if I wasn't in the middle. I looked at him for a little and offered a small smile.

"Well, I have been working for Shane for about a month so I already knew I liked working for the WWE. But its my second week, starting today, I have been on the road and I really like it so far." I said. He nodded before I turned my attention to Kenny who was text messaging someone on his cell phone.

I leaned closer to see what he was typing but he pulled it away too quickly.

"Nuh-uh-uh. Not for your eyes." He said and finished typing with one hand and used the other hand to put over my eyes. I shook my head trying to get away from his hand while giggling.

I eventually, after about five seconds, burrowed the back of my head into Rob's chest until finally Kenny let his hand down to type with two hands. I turned my head around, still giggling, and wiped my face on Rob's shirt. After a few seconds, I lifted my head with a smile. Rob looked at me then at his shirt, and back and forth, with confusion on his face.

"What was that all about?" He asked examining his shirt closer before cutting his eyes to me. I smiled again and looked down at my hands and back at him, stuck between a naughty schoolgirl act and an innocent one.

"He has cooties." I said trying to hold back my laughter. He raised an eyebrow.

"Cooties?" He asked not believing that I believed in cooties.

"Yes." That was all I could manage to say before my laughter bubbled over causing me to laugh uncontrollably.

My eyes were opened to near slits but I could still see Paul checking the rearview mirror and Glen turning in his seat to see if I was okay. And, for some unknown reason, this made me laugh even harder.

"Are you saying I have cooties?" Rob asked sarcastically shocked.

Unable to speak, I merely nodded me head.

"That's what I was afraid of." He said loud enough for me to hear but soft enough to make it seem like he was in deep thought.

Suddenly, he started tickling me and I tried to stop him with all my might. Me with my head in Kenny's lap, my sides and stomach now hurting, my eyes producing tears, and my laughs escalading into laughs and snorts, I started kicking to get him to stop.

"Stop." I gasped while trying to roll over and stretch to get away from this torture. "Please."

"Say the magical words." Rob said while moving his hands all over my body not stopping at one particular point.

"What." I mumbled not quite remembering him saying any magical word.

"Rob Conway is the hottest guy ever." He said cockily.

"I cant breath." I gasped hoping he would show mercy. But, no such luck, he just kept tickling me. "okay, okay." I said and stopped to gain enough breath. "Rob Conway is the hottest guy ever." I said and breathed a sigh of relief when his hands were off me.

I sat up straight and adjusted my shirt which had road up to my rib cage. I looked around and saw all the guys looking at me. I leaned back in my seat, marking my revenge on them would come soon.

The rest of the car drive was pretty much filled with conversation from them about what matches were set tonight. Once we arrived at the arena, we hopped out, them grabbing their bags and I grabbed my purse.

We hadn't even taken two steps inside when I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Randy with a huge smile on his face. I turned back to the guys, who had waited for me, and told them that they didn't need to wait. I rotated my attention back to where Randy was currently leaning against the wall down the hall.

I traveled my way to him, walking at a leisurely pace. When I was about five feet way, I stopped.

"How you feeling?" I asked referring to the night out we had earlier.

He sighed and walked the rest of the way to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder when close enough and led me the way to my office. Yes. My office. Shane suggested that since he thought I would be around for a while that I needed some space from the boss.

"I'm probably doing much worse than you. But, I'll live. Nothing I haven't ever experienced before." He said as we passed Paul's locker room.

"So what were you up to today?" I asked wrapping my arm around his back.

"Well, mostly trying to get rid the nasty hangover I had. That's pretty much it." He said. "Oh, yeah. And I talked to my mom."

"Ah-ha. You're a mama's boy eh?" I asked while looking up at him.

"Hey. Nothing wrong with talking to your mom." He said pointing at me trying to prove a point. We reached my office and I opened it.

I was kind of shocked to see how nice looking it was. It had a big desk on one side with a piece of art hanging above it and a chair across from the desk. On the other side of the room, there was a black love seat couch.

"Pretty nice." I said while running my hand across the grain of the wood desk.

"I would say so." Randy said coming up in front of me and pushing me tight against the desk with his hands on either side of me, palms resting on the desk, slightly bent over.

"Its pretty spacey." I said looking deeply into his eyes.

Randy opened his mouth to say something but someone interrupted him.

"Excuse me." The person said kind of coldly.

Both Randy and I turned our heads and I heard Randy groan before pushing his hands off the desk.

"I'll see you later." He said and leaned down and gave me a peck on the cheek. I nodded and watched him as he left.

Once he was gone I sat on the desk and swung my legs back and forth.

"What can I do for you Chris?" I asked Chris Masters nonchalantly. While I hung out with Randy last night and John this morning, I realized that its not my fault but, I still feel a little uncomfortable around him.

"I was told to come here." He said coldly keeping his eyes pinned on mine.

"Oh really?" I asked with a furrowed brow, completely confused. "I didn't think I had anyone." I said and hopped off the desk and walked around to where I set my purse and started looking through it.

"Yeah. It was a little last minute I think." He said and sat on the chair across from my chair. "I think you were supposed to be telling me why I don't have a match tonight." He said kind of resentfully, like it was my fault.

Oh boy, I thought, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Dont forget to review!**  



	37. Apology Accepted

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 37 : Apology Accepted**

My face was a mix of shock and confusion. I was positioned in front of a TV set in the back and I had just witnessed Randy's run in. He never told me about this and I am Shane's assistant/secretary. You would think I would know about it. But now, thinking back I remember our last meeting and how he didn't have much for me and was focusing on this one particular document; that was probably it.

I had gotten out of my meeting with Chris about ten minutes earlier. Basically, he did blame me and he thought this was some type of punishment for him making the bet, which he still denies. I told him that I have absolutely nothing to do with script writes and even if I did I wouldn't jeopardize his career to get back at him.

I walked back to my office to gather my things and head out. I looked around the office a couple times to make sure I didn't forget anything before I left. As I was walking out I waved to the crew and people I have met. I made my way to Paul's car and waited for them there. About five minutes waiting, I sensed someone by me so I looked up. My eyes were met with a familiar pair of brown eyes. My face remained emotionless as I looked away from the eyes and focused my attention on the back door of the garage.

"Listen. I know that you are probably pissed. And I would be too. But you have to understand, I didn't do it. I never made that bet." Carlito pleaded with me. I stood there for a few minutes, keeping my attention on the door, thinking over what he had said. "You gotta believe me." He said desperately. I turned my eyes to connect with his and study his expression and posture. He isn't his usual cocky, arrogant, funny self.

"Why do you even care if I believe the bet or not?" I asked trying to find out his true thoughts.

"Because you are a really good friend of mine. I know I have only known you for a short period of time, and that we got started off on the wrong foot, but the time we have spent together, it was like being back home, messing with my friends and family. I connected with you so fast. That's why I feel that if you believe the bet, then you wont spend time with me and that would crush me." He said trying to convince me that he wasn't involved in any bet. I looked at him again, still trying to decided whether I should believe him. But after I saw the desperation and anxiety shining from his eyes I was sold.

"Alright. I believe you." I said and he let out a huge breath.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"Hey. No need to thank me." I said and squealed as he picked me up and spun me around.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked after he set me down. "Who you waiting for? Me right?" He asked cocky. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that comment. He was back to his normal self.

"I don't have anything planned tonight. And I'm waiting for Paul, Glen, and Rob. They are my ride." I said looking at my watch to see what was taking them so long.

"Hey. Ditch those losers and come out with me tonight. I can drive you back to the hotel and we can change and then head over to a club." He suggested. I looked at him wondering if I should or not. It did sound like fun. I think he caught onto this because he leaned forward. "Come on. You will have a great time. Promise. And, I'll even dance with you." He stated. I was really shocked because he never liked to dance.

"Fine. I'll go with you. Just let me call Paul and tell him." I said searching for my cell phone in my purse.

"Sounds good. I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to go get my bag." He said and was off.

I dialed the number and it was picked up after the second ring.

"We're coming. We just got out of the shower." Paul answered.

"Don't worry about it. Carlos said he'd give me a ride." I said using the name I call Carlito sometimes. I'm convinced its his real name but he won't tell me if I am right or wrong. "Then we're going to go to a club after. You should come by." I said trying to be polite.

"Okay. Be safe. No, I think I am going to pass on the offer. I am a little tired and I have to be up early tomorrow morning." He denied softly.

"Alright. So I'll probably see you tomorrow sometime?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said before we clicked off. I went to my phonebook and dialed Randy's number. I was hoping to go to his room tonight to hang out but right now going out to a club sounds better.

"Hello Beautiful." He answered enthusiastically.

"Hey. How are you doing?" I asked happily.

"Pretty good. So, are you going to grace me with your presence this evening?" He asked.

"See. That is actually why I called. I was planning to but, then Carlito asked me to a club and I just haven't been to one in so long. You should stop by." I said hopefully.

"Man. Ok. You go ahead. I might stop by but I might not. Haven't figured it out yet." We talked for a few more minutes before we hung up. I saw Carlito coming out about two minutes later.

"Ready Sweet Cheeks?" He asked while whistling.

"Yeah." I said as I hopped in on the passenger side of his rental car. After he turned the ignition I was greeted with the sound of Nickelback. "Finally, someone with some taste." I said after I sighed loudly.

"What?" He asked with a laugh, really confused.

"Everyone I have been in a car with listens to rap, except Paul. Now I'm not saying that its terrible, I mean on occasion, rap artists have a stroke of genius and even have me listening to the song, but more times than not, I listen to all rock." I said, finishing with a nod of my head.

"I see." He said. We made lots of small talk to rest of the ride to the hotel. Once we were there we made our way out of the car and Carlito yelled at me to please get his bag in the trunk because he was talking to a wrestling buddy, I think it was Charlie Haas. I got the bag, only because he was my ride to the club. So I waited by the lobby entrance for a while before I finally saw him coming by.

"Finally. Geez. What took you so long? And what do you have in here? Its like 400 pounds." I said and dramatically dropped the bag on his foot.

"First, that hurt. Second, I wasn't that long and I was talking to Charlie. Third, I have my wrestling stuff in here and it is definitely not 400 pounds." He picked it up and slung it over his shoulder and walked in the lobby next to me.

"You could have speeded things up. That was valuable time I could have spent grooming myself. Now we are going to be late." I said as we got in the elevator and pressed our perspective floors.

"Oh please. Again, I wasn't gone that long. And we are not going to be late. Late to where anyway? There is no such thing while attending a club." He said as we reached my floor.

"Whatever. Give me like 45 minutes." I said while walking off.

"Hey. Don't dress too slutty, but hey I wont be complaining if it is sexy." He yelled after me. Once again, I rolled my eyes at him.

Once in my hotel room, I stripped off my clothes really fast and took a very short shower. After that, I dried my hair and curled it. After that I applied my makeup and went looking for something to wear. After many different looks, I decided on a red colored halter top that stops at right above my hip and a white denim miniskirt that hit a little about mid thigh. I matched it with red pumps. I grabbed my clutch and walked in the bathroom to check my makeup. I heard a knock and quickly fixed my hair and walked to the door opening it and saw Carlito. I offered him a smiled before I closed the door behind me.

"So where are we going to?" I asked as we made our way to the elevator with my arm linked with his.

"This one that Chris told me he went to last night. He said they has some hot chicks." He said and I guess he didn't know that me and Chris weren't the best of friends right now.

"That's cool." I said as we stepped in the elevator. I was looking down at my shoes trying to think of something to start a new subject. "So, do you like my new shoes?" I asked and held up one of my legs a little off the ground and rotated from side to side so he could get a good look.

"You have new shoes on every time I see you." He said with an eye roll.

"No I don't. I just have lots of shoes. These ones really are new. Shoes are a girls best friend you know? So what do you think of them?" I asked showing them off once more.

"They are very sexy." He said as we reached the lobby. He was walking really fast for some reason.

"Hey, wait, slow down. These shoes may look good but they aren't fast walkers." I said trying to catch up with him. He stopped for a second before turning to me and picking me up and putting me over his shoulder. My first instinct was to hold down my skirt so no one can look up it. Then I started telling him to put me down.

"No, I'm not going to put you down, you walk too slow." He said. I tried to get him to put me down but he didn't listen. He carried me all the way to the car and set me down next to the passenger side door.

"What you aren't going to open the door for me?" I asked with a smile sarcastically.

"You have fingers. You can manage." He said as he slid into the drivers seat. I giggled and looked across the parking garage as I was opening the door. My eyes locked with those of Chris Masters. He looked hurt, sad and angry. I smiled at him as I slid into my own seat with enthusiasm anxiously awaiting the dancing and partying that was going to take place this particular day.

* * *

**A/N: okay. so not getting ANY reviews. i guess that means you guys dont like it. please review or this will be the last chapter because i dont want to write if no one is reading. thanks.**  



	38. Everything is Alright Or is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 38 : Everything is alright. Or is it?**

Carlito and I cut through the mile long line at the club and found a table pretty fast considering the crowd. While Carlito got us a round of drinks, I made my way on the dance floor. After about five minutes, I found myself dancing with this pretty hot guy. I just started to get into the song when I saw the guy being pushed back. I turned to see what happened and I saw Carlito. I rolled my eyes but let it go, he probably was just looking out for me. He started to walk away but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He looked at me confused and I shook my head. We started dancing and about twenty minutes later, we were pretty much bumping and grinding to some popular rap song. After about ten minutes of that, I could see that he needed a break so I suggested that we go take a break and he thankfully lead me back to the table.

"You have some moves on you." He said and took a big gulp of his beer. I smiled and shrugged modestly.

"Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself." I said, taking a sip of my own beer. We didn't say anything for a while, we just took in the atmosphere and the people. I spotted someone by the bar looking right at our table and didn't realize who it was until he started walking towards us. I turned to Carlito fast.

"What is he doing here?" I demanded knowing he had something to do with this.

"He needs to talk to you. Just give him a chance to explain." Carlito said before making his way back on the dance floor. I sighed, knowing something was going to have to be said sooner or later.

"Hey." Chris said as he took Carlito's earlier seat.

"Hi." I said keeping my eyes on the dance floor.

"Can you look at me? Please?" He asked desperately.

I turned my head to him slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"I never made that bet. Why don't you believe me?" He asked and looked down at my hands, not saying anything. "You forgave Carlito and believe that he didn't do it. Why not me?" I kept my eyes on my fidgeting hands.

"I'm scared." I said softly, not quite sure if he could hear me.

"Scared of what?" He asked, scooting his chair closer to mine. I stayed silent thinking it over. "Me?" I shook my no. "What then?"

"What I feel for you." I said finally looking at his eyes.

"What do you feel for me?" He asked reaching out for my hand.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Kendall, I'm trying to understand why you keep running away from me. Even though you knew I didn't make that bet, you wouldn't talk to me. What do you feel for me?" He asked squeezing my hands a little tighter.

"I really like you. Like I already told you, I think I might love you." I said hesitantly. He looked at me for a second before he moved his chair closer to mine, barely leaving any space between us.

"What else?" He asked softly enough for both of us to hear, looking deep in my eyes.

"You make me feel amazing. Those days when we were in the rain and the mud, I have never felt more alive and free since high school." I said looking him in the eye.

"What else?" He said putting one hand on my cheek and another brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"You are beautiful person. Every time you walk into a room, you take my breath away. You have a heart of gold that any person would be lucky to have. You care so much for others, that you would put yourself at risk to help them." I said still looking in his eyes. "That's what scares me the most. I'm scared you are too good to be true and are going to hurt me so bad that I cant function." I finished turning my head away. Chris didn't waste any time with putting his hand under my chin and turning my face back to face his own.

"Don't. Don't be scared of me. I will never hurt you intentionally. Just give me a shot here. Let me show you how much I care." He said and I immediately started shaking my head.

"No." I said standing up and walking backwards. "I cant. I cant let myself trust you." I said not letting the tears slip.

"Kendall." He yelled after me. I started walking fast out the club. Once outside I could here him running after me and yelling after me.

"Just leave me alone Chris." I said loud enough for him to head. I heard him stop running and assumed he gave up.

"But I love you Kendall." I yelled after me which instantly had me stopping in my tracks. I looked straight ahead of me taking everything in. Had Chris really just said those three magical words? I took a few deep breaths before turning around and came face to chest with Chris. I tilted my head up slowly to look deep in his eyes. We just stared into each other eyes for what felt like hours but was probably only a couple of minutes.

The stare down ended when Chris pulled me tight against him and sealed my lips with his own in one of the deepest, most passionate kisses I have ever participated in.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Very much appreciated. Sorry this chapter isnt very long, i didnt really like the way it came together. tell me what you think and check out my new story called The Visit.**  



	39. Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 39 : Ready**

The rest of the week, me and Chris were inseparable. We went everywhere together and barely noticed the people around us we were so captivated by each other. It was the next Monday and even though Chris wasn't wrestling again, he accompanied me and kept me company throughout the night.

It was 9 o'clock and the show just started but I had been down to work for an hour, making loads of progress. I guess Chris got bored because one minute I'm studying a document and the next I'm being set on the desk and openly groped.

"Chris." I warned trying to get him to stop so I could get back to work. But he didn't stop, in fact, he took it a step further by kissing and sucking on my neck. I moaned against my will and held his head in place.

"I really need to get back to work." I said softly not really paying attention to what I was saying or thinking. Chris lifted his head and just when I was about to slip off the desk, he climbed on. I lied down not knowing what else to do. He lied on his side, smoothing my hair and getting it out of my face before he continued his assault on my neck. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I decided that I didn't care because this was attention that I was loving.

After about five minutes of that same treatment to my neck, shoulders, lips and stomach, Chris suddenly got up and straightened his clothes.

"Your right Kendall, you need to get back to work." He said making his way back to the chair he was earlier sitting in. I followed him all the way with my eyes, pleading for him to come back.

"No, no." I said and pouted.

"Kendall, this isn't what you want." He said gesturing to the office and I thought about it realizing he was right. I sighed before sitting up and straightened my own clothes which consisted of a pair of black trousers and pink cami with white lace. I took my seat again and got back to business.

An hour later, Chris went to go catch up with some people. I barely muttered a goodbye because I was so focused on finishing my work. Not even five minutes after Chris left someone knocked on the door. I didn't hear it and kept my attention at the task at hand. They knocked louder and I still didn't hear, so they just opened the door and popped in. Not until they set their feet on my desk, did I notice someone. I looked up and saw who it was before pushing their feet off the desk.

"Now listen Paul. I don't mind if you come to visit me but keep your nasty feet off my desk." I said before setting down the pen I was using, finally finished.

"Where have you been lately? Haven't seen much if any of you." He said crossing his arms over his chest, his face emotionless.

I shrugged. "I've been pretty busy."

"Is that so?" He asked coldly which cause me to tilt my head in confusion. "I was talking to Shane earlier and he said that you missed your meeting last night. He said because you are usually such a good worker he allowed you some leeway and rescheduled it to this morning. But, you missed that one too. So are you busy with work? Or with Chris?"

I stared him wondering what his problem was. "Why do you care? It's none of your business."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to the desk. "I care because you are a very good friend and obviously this relationship is effecting your job. And it is my business because even though your job in the company is minimal, any meeting missed could effect one aspect of the company which leads to something going wrong. I have been a part of this company since I was in my 20's and I expect to always be apart of it. Also, the fact that your working for Shane, a head honcho and important person to the WWE, you need to be present for everything he asks." He said making me feel a little bad, but if Shane had a problem with it, he would approach me.

"I appreciate your concern and your devotion to the company. But, I don't really know if I care." I lied just wanting to be left alone to analyze what had just been presented to me.

Paul leaned back and studied me with his eyes squinted quite possibly unbelieving to the way I was acting towards him. "All I'm saying, is you need to prioritize yourself and think about what is more important to you. Your boyfriend or your career." He said genuinely with care before walking out the door.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair thinking everything over. My thoughts however were interrupted when there was a knock at my door. There was nothing I would rather do more than tell the person to go away but I realized that I had already been slacking in my work and I told the person to come in. I looked up and saw that it was Carlito. I smiled despite my earlier conversation with Paul. Just seeing a friendly face that wanted to come talk to me made me happy.

"Hello Carlos. What brings you here?" I asked not able to wipe the smile off my face.

"Well Ms. Hunter, I was informed that you were all by yourself and I thought, hey. Any women alone is probably fantasizing about yours truly, why not make her dreams come true." He said as I smiled and rolled my eyes not out of annoyance but out of familiarity and humor.

Carlito and myself hadn't really hung out since me and Chris got back together. Actually, I really hadn't hung out with anyone but Chris. That is probably the reason for my sudden confusion and self evaluation. While me and Chris were broken up I spent my time with three people: Paul, Carlito and Randy. And, after we reunited, I had really taken them for granted and basically ignored them.

"Hello! Earth to Kendall! Anyone in there?" Carlito said waving his hand in front of my face, breaking my trance. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned now.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm good." I said softly. He tilted his head and still looked concerned. He walked on the other side of my desk and stood next to me before kneeling and rubbing my back.

"Are you sure?" He asked. That was all I could take before his kindness and friendliness got the best of me. I collapsed into his arms in a heap of tears and sobs.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled through tears. "I'm so, so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" He asked sympathetically.

"I'm so, so sorry." I mumbled once again crying harder and gripping his shoulders tighter.

"Hey now. Good-looking, what's wrong?" He asked carefully grabbing both sides of my head with his hands and looking me in the eye. I shook my head while still sobbing.

"I'm so sorry." I said once again. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. You were there when I really needed you and once I had someone else I stopped talking to you." I was still crying, although it was softer as Carlito smiled.

"Hey. No worries. It's ok. No need to cry. I understand." He said but I once again shook my head.

"No it isn't ok. I took you for granted." I said wiping at my tears now that they had stilled.

He slapped my hands away gently and replaced them with his own. "It is ok. Don't worry. How about we all get together tomorrow for lunch. You, me, and Chris. How does that sound?" He asked pushing my hair behind my ears. I sighed and fidgeted with my fingers.

"That sounds great. Do you think we can invite Paul and Randy?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded with a big smile.

"Whoever your heart desires. I'll go tell them ok?" He said standing slowly.

I nodded and watched him walk all the way to the door. "Carlito?" I called out to him as his hand fisted the door knob. He turned back to me. "Can you, maybe, find Chris and tell him I went back to the hotel?" I asked almost shyly. He nodded.

"Yeah." He said before making his exit. I gathered all my stuff and made a phone call for a cab as I left the building. The cab arrived rather fast and I slid in, politely saying good evening and my hotel name and asked for him to take the long way. He agreed and the car started moving street, after street. I kept my eyes looking out the window at the buildings passing by. After the long drive back, I paid the man and made my way up to my room. When I got there I immediately ran a bubble bath, to drown out my thoughts. Right as I was about to pull the plug to empty the tub, I looked up and saw Chris leaning on the door frame with a mix of concern and wonder shining from his features.

I stood from the tub and got out, still wet and dripping and walked right up to Chris.

"I'm ready." I said softly. He looked confused at first until he understood what I was saying. He opened his mouth to say something but I lifted a finger to his lips to shut him up and shook me head. "I'm positive." I said looking straight into his eyes and tried to get him to understand all the love and devotion I had towards him, through the stare.

Apparently that was all he need before he placed a soft, loving, yet eager kiss on my lips and picked me as I wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me to the bed.

* * *

**A/N: i finally updated! so so sorry for the delay in that but i kept working on it and i would get distracted and do a little the next day and finally finished today. im really pretty proud of this chapter. only one more chapter! what can happen? i have a really good idea. dont forget to review---thanks again for them all.  
**  



	40. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 40 : The End**

I woke up the next morning at 9:00 and rolled over to the other side of the bed. My face broke out in a huge smile when I thought back of last night. It was perfect. Chris was my first time since my freshman year of high school. He was gentle, loving, controlling, and everything I hoped for for my second time. I slowly opened my left eye then shut it again when I saw the sun shining in my eye. I squeezed my eyes closed tight and stretched before opening my eyes and rubbing them so they could adjust to the light. I turned on to my back and looked to the other side of the bed but raised an eyebrow when I saw no one there. I looked the other way to see if maybe he was there, but no. I got up and walked to the bathroom. Maybe he was taking a shower. But even as I knocked on the bathroom door, I knew it was false hope and that he wasn't in there. When no one responded, I opened the door and looked around and wasn't shocked when I saw it empty. I took a short look around the hotel room for any evidence of a note but wasn't surprised when I didn't see anything. I calmly walked back to the bed, where I laid down on my stomach, with my head on the pillow, and screamed as loud as I could into the pillow.

I knew this was going to happen, I said to myself over and over. I never should have gave in. They always leave me, no one wants me. I'm just walking sex. I continued to put myself down for hours while crying and sobbing until I finally fell asleep, my pillow soaked from my tears.

* * *

Carlito was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of girls in bikini's washing cars, until there was a very loud knocking at his door followed by his name being yelled at a loud volume. He groaned and grumpily made his way to the door. He yanked the door open, wanting to see who woke him this early. He sighed when he saw who it was. He walked back into the room and left the door open for his friend to follow. As he was walking by his bed, he looked at the clock to see what time it was.

"Chris, what are you doing here this early?" Carlito asked while he sat on the edge of his bed.

"First of all, 9:00 is not early, it was time for you to get up and hit the gym anyways. Second, I come baring news." Chris Masters said with a smug smile on his face. Carlito didn't say anything, waiting for Chris to continue. When he didn't, he spoke.

"Alright. What is this news?" He asked with patience in his voice.

"You, my friend, owe me 300 bucks." Chris said smugly. Carlito wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"What for?" He asked.

"I slept Kendall." He stated and puffed out his chest while smiling.

"You what?" Carlito demanded in shock.

"That's right. You heard it first. Well, actually, second. I ran into Adam on my way over and told him all about it. He was pretty impressed. So, uh, you want to pay me in cash or a check?" He asked while pulling a chair up next to the bed, across from Carlito and sat with the back of the chair facing his friend. Carlito's eyes just about bugged out of his head.

"Chris. We called that bet off once we got to know her." Carlito exclaimed now off the bed and pacing.

"Yeah, but I figure she was such a hard egg to crack that you would still pay me if I did the deed." He said now grabbing a water from the mini refrigerator.

"Um. No. Chris, how could you do that to her? She cares for you so much." Carlito asked now thoroughly angry at his friend for doing this to such a sweet, innocent girl.

"And I kind of care for her. Hey man, are you going to pay me or not? A bets a bet." Chris said once again changing the subject from Kendall to the bet.

"Did you sleep with her because you care for her or did you just want the money?" Carlito asked after studying her friend for several minutes.

"Hmm. That's a tough question." Chris said rubbing his chin. "Really, I didn't go there with the intention of sleeping with her. I got there and she was in the tub. She walked straight out of there not even bothering to grab a towel man. And she basically told me to take her. What was I supposed to do? I'm no boy scout, I grabbed her and made my way to the bed. I thought, hey. Why not kill two birds with stone? Get paid for sleeping with that hot piece of ass and break my dry spell?" Chris said with a laugh.

Carlito blinked in surprise and disgust. He did the only rational thing he could think of at the time. He beat the shit out of his best friend.

**

* * *

**

I just got out of the shower. It was now 11:00 and my skin was red and raw. I waited for Chris to maybe call or stop by, but he never did. I hopped into the shower and scrubbed my skin to get all the residue of Christopher Masters off my body. I changed into a black business suit with a lavender blouse under my blazer and lavender pumps on my feet. While I was waiting for a sign from Chris, Shane called and asked if I could meet him in his room for a short business meeting. I was going to tell him no because I really wasn't up for seeing anyone, but then I thought back to the conversation I had last night with Paul and decided I have to go because I had been slacking lately.

The whole walk to Shane's room, I was hoping I wouldn't run into anyone. I reached his room and luckily ran into no one. After Shane answered the door, and after we exchanged greetings, I was led to that table on the side of the room.

"I'm going to try and keep this meeting short and sweet Kendall." Shane said grabbing an envelope and set it in front of me. I looked at it strangely before giving Shane the same look. "Open it." He said simply. I was thoroughly confused but obeyed his directions and opened the envelope with great care.

I looked inside and tilted my head to the side and reached in. I pulled out a plane ticket and held it in front of me, examining it. "What is this?"

"It's a plane ticket back to Connecticut." Shane said without an explanation. I stared at him with sad eyes.

"But you cant send me back. I work great here. Why are you sending me back? My friend, she is scheduled to come see me. You cant send me back." I said dramatically trying to keep the tears from falling. Shane held up both hands.

"Relax Kendall. We aren't sending you back permanently. Just to deliver papers to the office personally then bring them back. It a very important document that I myself or my father would usually be in charge of but are not able to due to our current involvement in the show. We decided that we can trust you enough to make these there safely. Don't worry. You will probably be back before your friend comes but we aren't entirely sure. You can even probably stop by to say hi before you come back." Shane said handing her a manila envelope that I assume held these so called very important papers.

"Sure thing. You can trust me. What time is my flight?" I asked standing up and walking to the door, with Shane right behind me.

"At 4:00. You should go hurry and pack if you want to make it on time." Shane said. I nodded and walked back to my room, thinking that I had two hours before I should be at the airport. Right as I got in my room, my phone rang. I ran to catch it on its last ring and answered breathlessly.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kendall? Are you okay?" Carlito asked.

I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me. "Oh yeah. I just got back to my room on one of the last rings. I ran to make sure I caught it."

"Oh. Okay. Wait, where were you?" He asked confused.

"Shane's room. We had a short meeting. Which reminds me. I have something to tell you." I said remembering the plane ticket.

"I have news too. Let me go first. It's important." Carlito said.

"Okay." I said confused.

"Well, you see. Me and Chris, we aren't really going to be able to make lunch. Maybe we should call it off." Carlito said while looking down at Chris's unconscious body next to his feet.

"Oh. Okay. That's fine. I actually was going to suggest that. You see, that meeting I had with Shane was talking about how I had to go back to Connecticut and deliver these papers personally." I said while I grabbed my suitcase and started folding my clothes.

"WHAT?" Carlito asked way too loud. "I mean what? How long?"

"They don't know for sure." I said with a shrug. Carlito absorbed this information before nodding his head and responding.

"Okay. I tell you what. I'll call Paul and Randy and tell them and we can meet you before you go to the airport." He suggested thinking about how he could break this news to his friends.

"That would be great of you. You are the best. Better go and start packing. See you around 2:00." I said before hanging up not even waiting for a reply and continued packing.

**

* * *

**

Carlito called both Randy and Paul and some other guys and told them the bad news. Everyone was pretty bummed but decided to get something for me so no matter how long I was gone, I would be wanted when I got back.

After he finished making the calls, he took the now conscious Chris to the hospital. The doctor checked him out and didn't ask any questions cause he knew he was a wrestler but told him to take it easy. Carlito was driving them back in complete silence before Chris spoke.

"Why did you do that man?" He asked.

"Beat the shit out of you? Because you deserved it." Carlito explained.

"For what man?" Chris asked angrily sitting up straighter.

"You took advantage of Kendall." He said simply.

"But you made the bet with me." Chris replied still angry.

"But that was when I though she was a bitch. Not when I knew the actual person she was." Carlito defended himself, keeping his eyes on the road.

Chris stared him without a comeback, knowing he was defeated. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't say sorry to me. Kendall's the one you should apologize to." Carlito said.

"I will. I just have to do it the right way." Chris said nonchalantly.

"Well, you better do it fast." Carlito said pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"You didn't hear?" He asked cutting the engine.

"Hear what?" He asked more confused.

"Kendall is leaving at 2:00." Carlito said looking Chris straight in the eye, looking for a reaction. Chris looked at his watch and saw that it was already 1:30.

"Where is she going?" He asked climbing out of the car and falling into step with his friend.

"She has to deliver something to the office and doesn't know when she will be back." He said kind of feeling for his friend and the huge mistake he made on the totally wrong day.

"Oh man. There is no way any apology I try to make would get through to her. She is probably way too pissed off. Besides that, even if I wanted to, I cant make a decent one in a half hour." Chris said rubbing his face out of frustration.

"Listen man, don't sweat it out. Just wait until she gets back. I say the longest she will be out there will be a week, if that. That will give you time to think of a good way to apologize." Carlito said walking to the elevator with Chris.

"Yeah. Maybe your right. Hey, can you just tell her bye for me?" Chris asked walking into the elevator.

"Yeah. No problem, I better go say good bye. I'll see you later." He said waving as the doors closed and he walked to the other side of the lobby.

He saw me dressed in a violet cami with jeans under knee high plum colored stiletto boots surrounded by a bunch of wrestlers and walked closer to me.

I was currently hugging all the wrestlers and accepting their parting gifts. Finally it was down to me, Paul, randy, and Carlito. Randy stepped forward first.

"Sorry I didn't buy you anything. I did however, take pictures of my awesome bod for you to swoon over and look at before you go to sleep. Don't open until your on the plane though. They might make you want to stay and take advantage of me." Randy said handing me an envelope that in big, black, capital letters said don't open until on plane. I laughed at his originality.

"Thanks. I'll cherish them forever." I said holding the envelope to my heart before slipping it into my oversized plum purse and hugging him very tightly. He stepped back and Carlito stepped closer to me.

"I am giving you this." He said pulling a bag out of his back pocket. I looked at it with a small smile before reaching out and holding it in my hands. I opened it slowly and looked at Carlito when I saw what it was.

"That's so sweet. But, you do know I'm coming back right? Everyone is acting as if I'm leaving forever." I said reaching in the bag and pulled out the two friendship bracelets.

"Of course. But we all want to give you something so you wont miss us so much." He said grabbing one of the bracelets and wrapping it around my wrist before wrapping the other one around his own wrist. I smiled and reached out and hugged him tight. He hugged me back just as tight before stepping back and allowing Paul to say goodbye.

I smiled a sad smile at Paul. I was mostly sad because we are not leaving on the best of terms. Just yesterday I could tell that he was not happy with me because of my behavior towards the company as of late.

"So, I guess this is goodbye for a while?" Paul asked.

"I guess so. I'm going to miss you." I said leaning my head back to look up at him.

"I'm going to miss you too." Paul said pulling in for a long, tight, loving hug. After a few minutes, we pulled apart and I was near tears, thinking about how much I was going to miss him most of all people. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a pair of boxers. "They are mine. I thought this would help you not forget me." He said. I laughed but accepted the gift. I gave them all one last hug person, by person. The last person was Carlito who whispered into my ear that Chris said bye. That made me remember just how hurt I was and put me in a sad mood the whole ride to the airport, the walk to the gate and the wait for boarding to be allowed.

Once I was on the plane I stared out the window, watching the plane take-off. When we were in the air the flight attendants came around offering drinks so I ordered a sprite and closed my eyes. I instantly remembered the gift Randy gave me and dug through my purse looking for the envelope. When I found it I looked around and was thankful that no one was sitting next to me so I opened the envelope, prepared to see pictures of the Legend Killer but much to my confusion, I found a letter. I looked at the headrest in front of me with slumped shoulders. I was disappointed. I guess a part of me wanted to see those pictures of Randy. I grasped the letter and opened it gently and read.

_Dear Kendall, _

_I was shocked and sad and angry when I found out you were leaving. I know you will be back soon. But soon will just not be soon enough. I know I told you that this was going to contain pictures of my body but you naughty girl. Thinking those thoughts. Tsk. Tsk. I decided that I should get my feelings out there and I figured I would be able to write it a lot better than I could say it. _

_Lets start with when we first started hanging out. It was basically because Chris was treating you like shit. Sure, he's my friend, but he doesn't deserve you Kendall, can't you see that? Anyways, we hung out and then I asked you out. And we had a fantastic time. I was so certain that you had some type of feelings for me. But then, you just…you just ignored me. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? It killed me inside. Here I was developing feelings for you and you go right back to that "wonderful" boyfriend of yours. I don't like to hold grudges but I just wanted to let you know how I feel and hope that one day, no matter what or who you choose to be with, you will be happy. I do, however, sincerely hope that it isn't Chris and hope its someone far better than he is. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I LOVE YOU! I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but…well, I guess it doesn't really matter. See you when you get back. I love you very much._

_Love, _

_Randy Orton_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but like i told a few of you, i had been camping for a couple of weeks and then yesterday i went to warped tour, which was, btw, awesome. i think i made it up to you in this chapter though!  
**

**SOOO! what do you think of the ending? I'm thinking of leaving it at that but...if you think i should do a sequal, tell me and i will try my best. i would actually look forward to write one. but you have to let me know.**

** btw. i am going to update my other story soon hopefully, i havent forgot about it.**

**tell me what you thought of this chapter or even the whole story. i love to hear from you. thanks for everyones support in this story. it was my first and i though it turned out great. What do you think?**_  
_


End file.
